Book 3: Fire
by partbritishtowhead
Summary: This takes place after the Second Season Finale. Hope you enjoy. Barely rated T for occasional gore and some swearing. R
1. The Feverish Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

--------------------------------------------------------

His uncle had gotten in the way. That was the reason Zuko abandoned him. Iroh knew how much Zuko wanted the Avatar and yet Iroh always seemed to slow Zuko down. It had happened constantly, when the Avatar was just within Zuko's grasp, Uncle Iroh was either hurt or kidnapped or missing a Lotus Tile that was with them all along. Imagine! Iroh asking Zuko to _help_ _the Avatar_. Yes, Uncle had been a pest; there was justification in leaving him to join Azula. Or at least, that was what Zuko told himself.

"Brother," a cunning voice whispered.

Zuko turned around to see his sister. He regarded her, his face impassive. "What, Azula?" he drawled, trying to sound bored to keep his voice from quivering. It was true, that he was frightened of his sister. However, he was much too proud to admit it to anyone.

"Zuzu, Father wants to see you. I believe he wishes to praise you on your _outstanding_ performance at Ba Sing Se. You've finally done it. You have your honor and you have your family back."

_Don't call me that_, he thought bitterly as he stood up. He should have been pleased...he really should. But there was a knot of guilt forming a lump in his throat every step closer he took towards his father. How could he have done such a thing to his uncle? The _one _person who always stood by him? The one person who _loved_ him?

"Zuko," his father said in a terrible voice.

Zuko looked up in his father's eyes.

"You've done a great thing, my son..."

_My son_,_ he said! He called me his son. _All of the thoughts of his uncle quickly evaporated as Zuko bowed to his father. "I've done it for you," Zuko whispered. No, that was a lie. Everything Zuko did, he did for himself. He wanted a place in life, he wanted to be loved. He wanted his honor.

There was a small frown on his father's face. "...Yet you failed to capture the Avatar. After all of this time of hunting and searching for him...you come back empty handed."

"The Avatar is dead, Father."

The frown deepened on the Fire Lord's face. "I wanted him alive. With him dead, a new Avatar will take his place and we're back to where we left off. Admiral Zhao had him in custody before he died, yet he was rescued. I have heard...many _rumors _about the Blue Spirit, none that please me."

Zuko looked up sharply, a trace of fear in his face.

"We could have locked the Avatar away then and there; but the Blue Spirit..." The Fire Lord gave his son a meaningful look. "If we ever manage to find this _Spirit_, he will most certainly be destroyed. I will have my vengeance, Zuko. Will you do me the honor?"

"Father?"

"Find the Blue Spirit...and kill him."

--------------------------------------------------------

"Aang?" a voice whispered, sounding terribly familiar. Aang's eyes fluttered. He managed a weak smile.

"Katara...," he muttered. "Are you alright?"

"Aang, you've been struck by lightning and taken for dead and _you're_ asking _me _if _I'm _alright!" Katara cried in exasperation.

"So that's why my back feels like it is on fire," Aang murmured.

"I tried to heal it as best as I could but-," Katara was saying before someone suddenly butted their head into the conversation. Sokka's face swam into focus. He was stuffing what looked like fish into his mouth, chomping down like a cow chewing cud. He was saying something but it only managed to be a muffled series of squelching sounds, spewing mutilated chunks of juicy fish onto Aang's disgusted face.

Katara pushed Sokka away, shouting, "You're _not_ helping!" Toph was laughing in the background beneath the thousands of stars overhead. That was all Aang saw before he slid, once more, out of consciousness.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Now look what you did, you stupid oaf!" Katara shouted angrily at her brother.

"Did Sokka kill him?" came Toph's sarcastic voice from where she lay in Appa's shadow.

"Hey!" cried Sokka, a frown on his face. "You people have no faith in me at all."

"No, we don't," said the Earth King from behind his great bear. He stood up, brushing earth off of his elaborate green robe, and strode over to where Katara kneeled with Aang. "What happened?"

"_Sokka _stuck his Royal Fishbreath into Aang's face and made him pass out again. It was the first time he'd woken up in hours!" Katara gave her brother a sour look.

"I was just trying to help!" Sokka protested.

"'Woljf ju likef fome fishmph' is _not _helping," Katara said sardonically. "You're _trying _to kill him." Toph was laughing again, kicking up a slab of dirt to hit Sokka in the butt. He landed flat on his face with a loud "oomph". Now all of them were laughing, except for Sokka who was yelling and for Aang who was practically in a coma.

A few minutes went by when Momo suddenly perked his ears up. He started chattering and making a great deal of ruckus. "Hush, you guys," Katara said quickly. She turned to look at the lemur. Momo glided down from his perch on Appa and gracefully landed on Aang. The young Avatar moved his head slightly to the left, wordlessly moving his lips. Everyone around the campfire silently stood up.

"Aang?" Katara whispered uncertainly. Aang stirred and struggled to lift his head.

"He's waking up!" Sokka cried, half a fish protruding from his mouth.

"Any swifter and you'd be a river," said Katara, eyeing Sokka's fish with distaste. She turned back to Aang and bent down at his side.

His eyes flashed open and he shot up from his blankets. "Ozai!" he screamed, gasping for breath. His tattoos were faintly glowing before they went to their usual electric blue.

"Aang! It's just me," said Katara. "You were having a nightmare." Aang's grey-blue eyes slid into focus. He was still breathing hard.

"The Fire Lord...," he murmured. "Something awful's going to happen."

Sokka swallowed the remains of his second fish with a loud gulp. "Like what?"

Aang put a hand on his forehead, shielding his eyes from the light of the fire. "I...can't. Katara...please, some water. My head is burning."

Katara bended some water from the pouch at her hip and formed a glove around her hand. She gently pressed her shimmering hand onto Aang's forehead, his skin boiling beneath hers. "He has a terrible fever," she whispered worriedly. "Aang, you'll need to sweat this out. Sokka, hand me that blanket...Aang, look at me. Aang? Aang!"

_The flames were climbing high into the night. Aang couldn't see anything. But he heard a voice in his ear. A horrendous drawl that sent chills down his spine. He spun around to face the Fire Lord. "You're too late, Avatar." With a sweep of Fire Lord Ozai's hand, Katara collapsed among the flames in a heap of smoke. _

--------------------------------------------------------

_Curse these chains! _Iroh thought. _Curse my nephew! _He added bitterly. He then glanced at the tray of food that had been shoved beneath the door. _And curse this tea! _The tea, truly, had been awful. Iroh had never been treated as such in his entire life. Even the Earth Kingdom had been more hospitable, and they had tried to break his hands with boulders! He tilted his head against the metal of his cell. He didn't know how much longer he would be in there before his brother decided to kill him.

No matter how much he tried to think about something else, his thoughts kept drifting back to his nephew, Zuko. _That look he gave me! _The sight still had his stomach twisting in guilt. Had he been wrong in helping the Avatar? The last chance for peace? Iroh had thought, for once, that his nephew had changed for the better. _I guess I was wrong. Prince Zuko always said I was a foolish old man. I came between him and his lust for honor and for that, I am a fool. _

Iroh hadn't been the only fool, and he knew it too. _How could Prince Zuko think that his father would just welcome him back with open arms? Didn't I tell him that the Fire Lord wasn't the forgiving type? _Iroh sighed. _I suppose I should be happy for him. He got exactly what he wanted, though not in the way he planned. Perhaps he will think twice before trusting Azula once I have been executed. _

--------------------------------------------------------

Zuko buried his face in his hands. _He knew. Father knew all this time. He knew because Zhao told him. _Zuko cursed himself for his stupidity. How could he have hung those swords on the wall like that? For _everyone _to see? Zhao knew Zuko was the Blue Spirit the moment he stepped into the room. Now Zuko would have to pay for it.

_What does he want me to do? Kill _myself_? Is Father really that cruel? _He thought back to the time he met a girl with burns on her leg. What had been her name? Song...That was it. The Fire Nation had done that to her. The Fire Lord had started a war to destroy the other nations. _And for what? To rule the world? What's the good in that? How many innocent people must die before Father finally hears their screams? _Yes, Father was really that cruel.

The door creaked open. It was Azula. Judging by the smug smile on her face, her father had given her the news as well. "Zuzu," she said with an innocent angelic smile, "Father tells me you've been put on a new mission. To kill the Blue Spirit. I say, you must be _bursting _with pride. It isn't everyday that you're given such high responsibilities." Zuko hated her that moment. He hated everything about her.

"I'm honored," he said flatly. _Honored to die for my father. Is that what he really wants? Is he so sick of me that he can't stand to have me in his palace? _

Azula's smile widened, evil glinting in her eyes. She turned to the door, suddenly turning back. "I almost forgot. These are yours. I thought you might want to hold on to them."

Zuko realized that she had been holding an object behind her back. She tossed it at his feet. His dual swords. Zuko looked up sharply, his eyes wide and fearful.

"Oh, and Zuzu? Don't fail."

--------------------------------------------------------

"Burn it all! Let me _out_ of here!" Iroh roared, banging his fists on the metal door to his cell. "Kill me if you'd like, but for the gods' sakes, don't keep me here locked up!"

"Uncle?"

There was an awkward silence. Iroh could see his nephew through the bars in his cell door. Iroh turned away from him, telling himself not to let anger get the best of him. "Prince Zuko," Iroh said respectfully through his gritted teeth.

"I thought that was you. I could hear you all the way up in my room," said Zuko.

_Great, _thought Iroh, _that means everyone else is just ignoring me. _

"In fact, I...I wanted t-to talk with you," said Zuko.

"About what?" asked Iroh coldly.

Zuko bowed his head. "I'm...sorry. How I could have chosen my father over you...after all you've d-done for me?" He looked up. Iroh thought he could see tears in his nephew's eyes, but Zuko blinked and they were gone.

"What has he done?" Iroh demanded, using all his might to refrain from saying, _I told you so. _

"It isn't what he's done, it's what I am going to do," said Zuko weakly. He raked his fingers through his hair until it was standing on end. "I'm such an _idiot!_"

_Yes, you are, _Iroh thought bitterly. "I don't understand," Iroh said. "What do you mean, what _you're _going to do?"

"F-father wants me to...to kill the Blue Spirit in revenge of letting the Avatar escape."

Iroh closed his eyes. So it was worse than he had thought. "Are you surprised?"

There was a pause. "No," Zuko finally said. "I guess I had it coming. I should have listened! Why, oh, why didn't I listen?" Zuko was furious. He kicked the cell door angrily with his foot, flames jumping up into Iroh's face.

"Yes, you should have listened," said Iroh as he wearily sank to the ground. "But thinking what we all should have done isn't going to help anyone. What are you going to do?"

"I don't _know!" _he moaned. "If Father really wants me to..." He couldn't say it. He just couldn't. He cleared his throat and said, "Then I'll do it."

"No!" said Iroh sharply. "You're not going to give him that satisfaction. Or Azula for that matter."

"What I don't understand is why he's taking it all out on me for the Avatar's death. It was Azula's fault. _Azula _killed him. Doesn't he know that? Azula is the one to blame." Anger overtook Zuko. "IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"No," said Iroh. "You're right. It isn't fair. I am the Fire Lord's brother and I am imprisoned by him. Is that fair? What about your scar? Given to you by your father. Is that fair? Ozai doesn't rule based on fairness. You should know that by now. You should have had that in mind when you abandoned me."

"When _I _abandoned _you?_" Zuko repeated incredulously. "So it is my fault. Why does everything I do always blow up in my face? Why is it always my fault?" Iroh faintly remembered his nephew saying something similar when he was trying to teach Zuko how to bend lightning. "I did _not _abandon you," Zuko continued, knowing it was a lie. "_You_ betrayed me! For that waterbending _peasant._ You let her slip away! I would have found great pleasure in killing her myself, but _you_ let her slip away."

"You don't mean that," said Iroh quietly. "After what happened down in that cave you would never be able to do it. She tried to _heal your scar_. She showed some _compassion _for the person who had chased her and her friends across the world, constantly trying to kill them. You couldn't kill someone who would do that. She tried to help you, yet you turned your back on her. You chose power over friendship. Power over a chance for peace. So yes, this _is _all of your fault. You chose your own demise and you abandoned me. Just like you did everyone else."

Zuko turned away, knowing his Uncle was right. "What can I do? You are to be executed _tomorrow_!"

Iroh gave him a faint smile. "You can bust me out of here for starters."

--------------------------------------------------------


	2. Room for Change

He's getting worse," Katara wailed. "At this rate he'll..."

"He's not going to die," said Sokka shortly. "He's the Avatar after all. A silly little fever can't kill _him _off."

"He isn't _invincible_, Sokka," Katara snapped at him. "Just saying he's the Avatar isn't always going to save him. He can easily die just like you or me. That lightning really got him hard. I don't know if he'll be able to shake this fever. Not only that, but it is practically summer! The Earth Kingdom has fallen and things aren't looking to good for the world. The Fire Nation is close to winning the war. I don't know what we're going to do if he can't learn firebending in time. We _have _to find him a teacher! I had hopes on Iroh...but after what happened in Ba Sing Se I have no doubts that he's already been killed."

"Wow, that's a lot of things at once," said Sokka, wide-eyed. "Go and ruin all of our spirits, why don't you?"

"Sorry," said Katara. "This is just too much! We're lucky enough that Aang didn't die while he was in the Avatar state. He was close to doing so, too. Imagine if there were no more Avatars! The Fire Nation would take over for sure!"

"Would it matter?" Sokka asked quietly. "About having the Avatars I mean. Aang is the last airbender. Once he dies, there will be no one to teach airbending. Meaning that whoever is the next Avatar won't be able to master all the elements. That kind of defeats the purpose of an Avatar, doesn't it?"

Katara sighed. "I don't even want to think about _that_." She massaged her temples and collapsed on her sleeping bag.

Toph turned her sightless eyes to face her. "Don't let this Avatar stuff get you down, Sugar Queen," she said calmly. "Things will all right themselves in the end. They always do."

Katara rolled over as she replied, "Well there's always room for change."

--------------------------------------------------------

The morning came quickly and with each minute, Zuko became more and more fearful. He still didn't know what to do. How could he save his uncle? How could he save _himself?_ He paced his room, refusing to eat breakfast for he knew that he would surely vomit. A light knock came to the door. Zuko's heart throbbed.

"Yes?" he croaked, praying that it was someone, anyone, other than his sister.

"It's time, brother. Uncle is about to see his justice. I thought you might want to watch," said Azula, her voice dripping with mockery.

Zuko's clenched his hands into fists of rage. He resisted the temptation of telling her to drop dead and he followed Azula out through the door. _To think, Uncle could be dead within the hour_. The thought made Zuko tremble. What had he gotten himself into?

"Zuzu, are you alright?" asked Azula, as if she knew what he was thinking.

"Perfect," Zuko muttered. "I'm just thinking about how much easier things will be once Uncle is dead."

Azula raised her eyebrows. "I'm glad you finally think that way, Brother."

Zuko didn't answer her. He just walked in silence beside her, their footsteps echoing off of the metal halls. The execution was to take place out in the courtyard next to the turtle-duck pond. Zuko barely noticed where his feet were taking him when he suddenly found himself before practically the entire Fire Nation to watch the former General Iroh be put to death.

Zuko's uncle was bound by the ankles and wrists. His head was raised and proud, refusing to admit defeat. Zuko looked at his father who was viewing the entire spectacle like it was a sporting event. Azula, herself, was positively overwhelmed with glee. It made Zuko feel sick. How could he have ever been against his uncle? Anyone who followed the Fire Lord were sick and twisted inside. Zuko knew that now. He just wished he had learned that sooner.

"What a beautiful day," Azula chirped cheerfully, her golden eyes upturned to the sky. Ty Lee and Mai, both of whom were standing nearby, exchanged looks but said nothing. It seemed like not everyone was as ecstatic about watching a kind, old man die like Azula or Fire Lord Ozai.

Zuko took a seat next to his father's throne, which had been moved out into the sunlit courtyard for the occasion. The Fire Lord did not turn to him when Zuko sat down but he did say, "I do hope you plan to start on the Blue Spirit assignment."

Zuko gritted his teeth. "Yes," he said, forcing himself to keep the anger from his voice. "Yes, I plan to start thought I don't know how much good it will do you."

The Fire Lord raised his eyebrows. "You don't think killing the Blue Spirit will benefit the Fire Nation?"

Zuko turned to look at him. "It will be difficult to find him. It would mean that I would be away from home quite a long time."

"Yes, we _all _know about how good you are at finding things," the Fire Lord commented dryly.

Zuko ignored that last comment and said, "What I mean is...I could be much more use to you here at home. Perhaps Azula..."

His father cut him off. "Zuko, you've only just proven to me that there is some use in having you around. You are in no position to bargain."

"That's what I thought you'd say," said Zuko quietly, turning his head to face his uncle. He stood up. Everyone in the courtyard swiveled their heads to look at the Prince. He was going to do this exactly as he had when he freed his uncle from the earthbenders. Zuko took a deep breath before he kicked out, spewing flames at the guards surrounding his uncle.

The entire courtyard was on him within a few seconds. So it wasn't the _best _plan, considering he was surrounded by firebenders and warriors, not to mention the Fire Lord himself. Zuko leaped through the crowd, unleashing a wave of fiery fury at those who were attacking him. It was complete chaos. Everyone had abandoned Iroh to attack Zuko, which was exactly what the Prince wanted. In the uproar, Iroh had rolled away, chains and all.

Zuko smiled smugly and roughly pushed away a guard who was set on killing him. Someone grabbed him from behind and spun him around. The Fire Lord.

"I must say, this isn't what I expected of you. I thought you were better than this."

"And I thought you were better than sinking so low as to try to get his son to commit suicide. What, you couldn't do it yourself? Are you as stupid to think I would do it myself? Are you _scared?_"

The Fire Lord's face twisted in anger. "Don't flatter yourself, _boy._"

Zuko gave his father a terrible smile. "I see I've hit a nerve. Didn't think I could do that to the almighty Fire Lord." Was he really saying that? He must have been insane to say such a thing.

"Do you _want _me to kill you?" The Fire Lord seethed.

"No," said Zuko, raising his hands in defense, blue fire licking his knuckles. "I'm not going to give you the chance." And with that, Zuko sent a blast of fire into his father's face.

The Fire Lord roared in pain, clutching his face with his right hand. Zuko had never seen his father look so weak.

"Oh look, Father," Zuko whispered as guards surrounded him and lifted him up by the armpits. "Now you'll have a scar to rival my own."

--------------------------------------------------------

_Several days later..._

Katara touched Aang's forhead. It was sweaty and hot still, but when he opened his eyes, they were clear and focused. Katara smiled at him. "You're getting better," she told him.

"I know," he muttered as he struggled to sit up. Katara gently pushed him back down. He sighed in exasperation. "I can't believe how much time we've wasted. We're sitting ducks if we stay here!"

"I don't think anyone is after us," said Katara calmly. "I'm sure everyone thinks your dead and no longer a threat."

"Then they're all idiots," said Aang bitterly. "I'll show them threat. I swear, I'm going to kill that Azula!"

Katara's eyes widened. She had never heard Aang talk like this before.

"As for Zuko! That _traitor! _I thought...I thought he had _changed_," Aang said angrily.

"I thought so too...But I suppose we were all idiots back there," said Katara sympathetically.

Aang turned to face her. "Do you remember when you and Sokka were sick? After that big storm?"

Katara nodded.

"I had been captured by the Fire Nation that day. I never told you." Aang sighed again.

"You were? How'd you escape?"

"The Blue Spirit," said Aang. "He came and got me out."

Katara gaped at him. "Who was he? Perhaps we can find him and ask him to help-" Katara stopped when Aang held up his hand.

"The Blue Spirit is Zuko," said Aang, shaking his head. "Then, I had thought he was good too. But he was only trying to capture me for himself. He did the right thing, but for the wrong reasons."

Katara sighed. "What I don't understand is how Zuko could turn on his uncle. Back when Azula and her cronies were chasing us, and Iroh was injured...Zuko looked so torn apart. Something about this doesn't seem right. Do you think he has something up his sleeve?"

"I wouldn't count on it," said Aang darkly.

As Katara stared into the dying campfire, she couldn't help but think Aang could be more wrong.

--------------------------------------------------------

The tables had turned. Now it was Zuko who was imprisoned and his Uncle who was out free. His plans hadn't exactly worked, but he was still contempt knowing he had had his vengeance on his father. An ugly burn had tainted the Fire Lord's face and there weren't any waterbenders around to heal him. Just the thought of having his father be tortured with curious stares forever made Zuko smile. _Now Father will see what it's like to be me. Let's see how he likes it. _

--------------------------------------------------------

It took a good hour of huffing and puffing for Iroh to struggle out of his chains. However, when he finally did, he began hatching a plan to get his nephew out of the cold dungeons of Fire Palace. Iroh had been hiding in the bushes when he saw Zuko torch the Fire Lord to a satisfying crisp. Iroh had never been so proud, and so shocked, of what his nephew had done.

After scheming for quite some time, Iroh realized that he wouldn't be able to bust out Zuko on his own. The only people he could think of that might help him were the Avatar's friends. For some reason, Iroh seriously doubted getting any aid from them after what had happened in Ba Sing Se. If Zuko had helped them, the Avatar wouldn't have died. But it was Iroh's only hope, so he had to figure out a way to find them. Surely, the water siblings hadn't returned to the South Pole? Iroh figured the best way to locate them was to return to Ba Sing Se and track them.

--------------------------------------------------------

_A week later..._

Sokka sighed as he returned to the stream to go fishing. Katara had been sending him all week to get food while she stayed at Aang's side as he slowly got better. The Earth King had been no help whatsoever; he only stayed with them because he had nothing to go back to. So they had an extra person eating up all of their food and that meant more work for Sokka.

It wasn't like there weren't any fish, for there were plenty; it was just that Sokka wasn't as skilled as his sister in catching them. His spear, once again, stabbed nothing but water and sand. Sokka cursed and stomped into the water to fetch his spear. "Stupid fish," he mumbled, taking aim and trying again. Again, nothing.

"STUPID FISH!" he roared as he jumped into the stream and began stabbing at anything that moved.

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" a voice came from high on a rock. Sokka turned to look up at Toph.

"How long have you been up there?" Sokka demanded crossly.

"Long enough to know that you know nothing about fishing. How long have you been out here? An hour? Two?" Toph laughed.

"Shut up. It isn't like you can fish either," Sokka snapped.

"Hey, in least I've got a reason," she said dangerously. "Oh, and that's real mature! Making fun of the blind girl!"

"Well, you started it. You had it coming," Sokka said defensively.

Toph snorted. "So about those fish?"

"Shut up!" Sokka shouted, as he splashed Toph with some water.

"Oh, it's on Snoozles!"

--------------------------------------------------------

Aang was sleeping again. Katara watched him hopefully, praying that he would wake up soon. The Earth King wasn't too far away, watching Momo harass his bear. "Shoo!" the King hissed at the lemur. "Go away you wretched thing!" Momo only chattered and purred in response.

Something snapped in the woods behind Aang and Katara, signaling that Sokka had finally returned from the stream. "About time!" Katara exclaimed. "We're all starving! What, did you fall in?" She turned to face him but it wasn't Sokka with his day's catch. It wasn't even Toph.

"What are you doing here?"

--------------------------------------------------------

Zuko wolfed down the food that was passed beneath the door. It was disgustingly cold, as was expected to traitorous prisoners, but he was hungry and didn't care much what it tasted like. He was surprised that he was still alive, considering what had taken place the week before, but the guard feeding him every day told him that the Fire Lord planned to kill Zuko himself and was waiting until he had fully regenerated to do so. It was to be a "fair" duel and secretly, Zuko couldn't wait to fight his father once and for all.

--------------------------------------------------------


	3. Out of the Picture

Iroh had stumbled upon Katara after an hour of wandering through the woods. His feet were weary and sore from tripping over roots and climbing rocky terrain. It had taken him quite some time to find a Fire Nation ship that was willing to take him to the Earth Kingdom for a good sum of gold. It was pure luck that he saw a break in the trees from where the sky bison must have hit it when landing. He had pushed his way through the underbrush to stumble across the young waterbender kneeling over the Avatar. She asked him something, but Iroh didn't answer Katara's question. He was too busy staring at the young monk whose chest was rising and falling with every breath. The Avatar was _asleep_.

"What are you doing here?" Katara demanded.

"Gods be praised," Iroh responded. "He's _alive._"

"I'm aware of that," said Katara flatly. "But what are _you _doing here? We thought you were captured! Or worse...Dead."

Iroh blinked and focused his attention on the young waterbender. "No, I'm not dead. I _was_ captured though, but I escaped. That's why I am here. I need your help."

"Well, in _case _you haven't noticed, Aang is in no condition to travel. We have to get him well before we do anything," said Katara sharply.

"Please," said Iroh desperately. "It's urgent!"

"What can be _so_ urgent that you have to drag yourself from the Fire Nation to find us? And about that...how _did _you find us anyway?" As Katara spoke, Sokka and Toph were returning from the stream, each soaking wet.

"Hey, what's he doing he-?" Sokka started, before Katara held up a hand to hush him.

"Oh, that wasn't as hard I expected," Iroh started. "Once I arrived in Ba Sing Se, I just asked around for anyone who knew which direction a large, flying bison went. After that, I found you within two days. But as for what's so urgent...It's my nephew."

"Zuko?" Sokka questioned, snorting. "Why should we care about what happens to him?"

"I understand you all have harsh feelings set against him, after what happened in Ba Sing Se and all but...please...I beg of you!" Iroh pleaded.

"He not only turned his back on us, but he turned his back on _you_. Why should we help him? Why should you?" Toph grumbled.

"Zuko was the one who freed me! I was to be executed and he took on a whole courtyard of Fire Nation to save me and was captured for it. He took on his _father_," Iroh told them in earnest.

Katara's water-blue eyes widened in wonder. "He did that? But I thought his entire reason for capturing Aang was-"

"To restore his honor from his father, yes," Iroh finished. "But Zuko gave the Fire Lord a nice burn on the face as to return the favor of what was done to him years ago."

"That's...Wow," said Katara, lost for words. She glanced to her brother.

"No, Katara," said Sokka sharply. "Absolutely not. How many times must a turtle-duck bite you before you realize you shouldn't have picked him up in the first place?"

Iroh and Katara looked at each other, unsure of what Sokka was getting at. "But Sokka," Katara said slowly, "Zuko _isn't _a turtle-duck." Toph and the Earth King chuckled from where they sat at Appa's feet.

"Perhaps that wasn't a good analogy," said Sokka, scratching his head thoughtfully. "What I _meant_ was, we can help Zuko all we want, but he's never going to change."

"You don't know that, Sokka," said Katara sternly.

"Here we go again! Everyone's against Sokka!" Sokka cried, throwing his arms in the air.

"No ones against you, Sokka. It's just that no one understands you," Katara said in mock-sympathy.

"Hey!"

"How about this? Why don't we ask Twinkle Toes what he thinks?" shrugged Toph. They all turned to Aang's sleeping form.

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Katara. "Aang will probably end up killing Zuko instead of saving him."

"The less firebenders, the better," said Sokka optimistically. Katara gave him a sour look. "What?" Sokka demanded. "Besides, since when did you start sticking up for Zuko? What _exactly_, went on in that cave? Hmmm?"

"Don't be disgusting. We only talked." Katara turned back to Iroh. "I don't care what the other's say. I'm going to help you. In return, will you agree to be Aang's firebending teacher?"

"Sounds fair," Iroh mused.

Sokka sighed. "Well, if she's in, then I'm in."

"Likewise," said Toph, nudging Aang with her foot. "What about him?"

"He should stay here. He needs to get better," said Katara. She turned to look at the Earth King. "Could you stay with him?"

"I'd be honored," said the King.

"Good," said Katara. She knelt down next to Aang, a position she had grown used to over the past week. Aang's breathing became irregular as if he were having a horrible dream. His eyes flashed back and forth beneath his pale eyelids. Katara laid a cool hand on his forehead, noticing that he was still uncomfortably warm. Katara exhaled a great _whoosh _of air. "Oh, Aang," she murmured. "I hope you won't be terribly angry with me for leaving." Katara bent down and kissed his cheek before standing up and joining Iroh, Toph, and Sokka, all of whom were gathered around Appa.

"Your Majesty," said Katara, "I hope we will be back before you run out of fish, if my oaf of a brother caught enough."

"Don't even get me started," said Sokka, glancing at Toph before looking down at his wet garb. Both Toph and Sokka stank of fish and they both received several odd looks from the rest of the group. They shrugged innocently.

"It will take several days to reach the Fire Nation," Iroh pressed. "It would be best if we leave now."

"Yes, of course," said Katara, turning back to Toph and Sokka to bend the water out of their clothes. "Let's go." They grabbed a minimum supply of food, a few blankets, and their personal effects before climbing aboard Appa and murmuring the magic words: "Yip, yip."

As they ascended into the cool morning air, whipping across the clouds, Katara gave a forlorn look back at Aang. She truly hoped Aang would understand. Perhaps Zuko _would_ react as last time and continue to resent Aang to the point where he would blow up in their faces; but they did owe it to Iroh after he helped them back in Ba Sing Se. Besides, Aang needed a firebending teacher.

Katara continued to watch Aang until he disappeared with the cover of silvery-white clouds. "Let him understand," Katara prayed. _Please let him understand. _

--------------------------------------------------------

It was happening again.

_Aang glided down and landed gracefully on the ground before the great Fire Palace. The courtyard was silent...eerie even. Aang held out his staff cautiously, glancing around. There were no sounds, but there was an acrid smell in the air. He was instantly coughing as smoke spilled out into the growing darkness. Aang's eyes burned as he tried to make his way through the thick haze. _

_He found the source of the fire. There was a fight going on. He caught a brief glimpse of Sokka charging Ty Lee with his boomerang before smoke swallowed them whole. The flames were climbing high into the night. Once more, Aang couldn't see anything. But he heard a voice in his ear. A horrendous drawl that sent chills down his spine. He spun around to face the Fire Lord. "You're too late, Avatar." With a sweep of Fire Lord Ozai's hand, Katara collapsed among the flames in a heap of smoke. _

"_NOOOOO!" _Aang shrieked as he shot up out of his slumber. Blinding sunlight met his eyes. He groaned as he covered his eyes with a sweaty hand. The Earth King was suddenly at his side.

"Avatar Aang, are you alright?" the King asked nervously.

Aang glanced around, seeing no one but the King and his bear. "Where's Katara?" he demanded harshly.

"She's, erm, down at the stream washing Appa with the others," the King replied quickly. "Please, go back to sleep. I'll wake you when she returns."

Aang listened intently to hear splashing from the stream. Nothing. He glanced, once more, around the campsite. "Where are all of the supplies?"

Katara had warned the Earth King that Aang would be very suspicious if he woke up and found that everyone had gone; but he didn't think Aang would be so persistent in finding out where they were. Aang was standing up, looking around anxiously. His mouth was set into a grim line and his eyes were blazing dangerously.

"_Where are the supplies?"_ Aang demanded once more.

"I...They're...," the Earth King stuttered. He was afraid of the Avatar when he became like this. The King had heard of times when Aang had lost control and was pulled into the Avatar State where he couldn't take power of his actions. The King didn't want to be anywhere near Aang when he became like that.

"Don't lie to me, Your Majesty," Aang snapped. "Where _are _they?"

The Earth King forced himself to keep his hands from shaking. "T-they went to the Fire Nation!"

"_WHAT?"_ Aang exploded. His tattoos began to glow an unearthly blue-white light. Wind whipped back the Earth King's braid and his glasses were tossed askew as Aang rose into the air in a whirlwind of color and leaves. Aang's brows were furrowed over his radiating eyes and his mouth was twisted into a horrendous snarl. The Earth King stumbled back, utterly terrified.

"Avatar Aang! _No!" _the Earth King screamed. _"STOP!"_

All Aang could think about was Katara falling in the rising smoke. He wouldn't let it happen. He couldn't. Aang was overwhelmed with fury and didn't even feel the Earth King tugging at his sleeve, pulling him down to the ground.

The Earth King felt the wind die suddenly. Aang slumped down the Earth King's robes and landed in the dirt. His face suddenly looked innocent as Aang opened his eyes; dazed. "Mhmm," Aang groaned.

"This is exactly why Katara told me not to tell you," said the Earth King, almost angrily.

Aang lifted his eyes to look at him. "Katara? She told you not to?"

"She left you to get better. If you found out, she knew you would become senseless with rage. They've gone to spring Zuko out of the Fire Nation's prison," the Earth King told him solemnly.

"I...I can't believe this!" said Aang. "I'm going t-to lose her!" Aang bent over in anguish, his face buried in his hands. The Earth King watched tears drip onto the dirt and listened to his racking sobs. Aang was suddenly crying out as if in agonizing pain. The Earth King couldn't imagine what was rocketing around the young Avatar's tortured mind.

"Lose her? What in the gods' name are you talking about?" the Earth King demanded.

"Katara's going to..._die_."

--------------------------------------------------------

Azula bowed before her father, the great Fire Lord Ozai. "You sent for me, Father?" Looking at her father, Azula was angry. There was an ugly dark scorch mark across his pale face, a sign of his weakness. How Zuko managed to injure the Fire Lord was anyone's guess; but it reminded Azula that now was the time for her to take her father's place. She knew that no one would be able to stop her once she became Fire Lord. The only thing that stood in her way was her good-for-nothing brother and her father's life. She smiled, knowing that they would both be taken care of. If she helped Zuko defeat the Fire Lord, she could then turn on her brother and take the crown for herself.

"Azula," said the Fire Lord, tracing his finger across his damaged face. "Azula, I am growing weary of sitting here waiting for this accursed thing to heal. I want you to arrange an Agni Kai within the next few days. It is high time I put _Zuko _-," he spat out his son's name in disgust, "-out of the picture once and for all."

"Of course, Father," said Azula, bowing her head to hide her smile.

--------------------------------------------------------

The cell was growing steadily colder. Zuko breathed into his icy hands, heating them up instantly. He had already tried melting his shackles with his fire breath, but having no suck luck. The metal proved to be fire resistant and only caused Zuko to burn the skin around his wrists. They were now raw and sore, the skin bubbling up with blisters. He didn't know how long he had been in the Fire Nation dungeons. He couldn't tell the difference between a day and a week and he was growing more and more agitated each moment. The more time he had to think, the more he realized how stupid it had been to take on the Fire Lord. However, Zuko didn't want to think about how foolish he had been. He didn't _want_ to be afraid.

The one thought that Zuko kept drifting back to was what would happen when his father was dead. Would Zuko become the next Fire Lord? Would Azula try to steal the throne? Zuko burned with fury at the very thought. _No, I will not let her. I could be the one to turn the Fire Nation around. I could be the one to _stop_ this war. No one needs the Avatar any way;_ I _could be the one to restore peace to the world. I can and I will. _All Zuko wanted was to see his father burn, just as all of those innocent people had burned during the war. Zuko wanted vengeance. He wanted justice. And he swore he would have it.

--------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R, I need suggestions! **


	4. The Agni Kai

Aang shouldered his staff and turned away from the elegantly-dressed Earth King. Not but a few minutes had passed before Aang decided he was going after them. He had to save Katara. Just the thought of loosing her made him feel weak. How he had managed to let her go to go into the Avatar State always surprised him. He didn't think he would be able to enter the State in his control again.

"Please, reconsider," pleaded the Earth King. "You can't just jump to conclusions based on dreams!"

"I'm the Avatar," said Aang flatly. "I think I have every right to."

"They'll never forgive me for this," the Earth King said, to no one in particular.

"It will take longer for me to get there. I've only got my glider and they have Appa. It will take me a day or so longer to get there. And my back..." Aang groaned as he tried to twist around to see the mark that Azula had left him from where the electricity exited his body. His foot was throbbing as well and he didn't know if he had enough energy to make it to the Fire Nation. "Why couldn't the Fire Nation have stayed in Ba Sing Se? It isn't nearly as far away!"

"You're still sick!" the Earth King exclaimed. "You'll never make it!"

"I think that will be up to me to decide," said Aang sternly. "I'm going to leave you now. I'm afraid you'll have to fend for yourself."

"Avatar Aang!" the Earth King cried. "Don't do this!"

Aang ignored him as he airbended his glider open and jumped into the air. How sore he was! Aang gritted his teeth and flew up higher and higher until he was amongst the clouds. He still had plenty of daylight left and if he was lucky, he might be able to catch the gang stopping for a rest. The closer Aang got to the Fire Nation, the harder his heart pounded in the dread of knowing what waited before him.

--------------------------------------------------------

"What a fascinating lemur you have!" Iroh exclaimed, lifting a cup of tea to his lips as he watched Momo fly around in circles over Appa, occasionally diving head-first into the saddle. "If I didn't know any better, I would have thought he was hitting the cactus juice."

Sokka and Katara exchanged looks. "Maybe not cactus juice," said Katara, "but he did have some of your tea..."

Iroh chuckled. "It is only _calming_ jasmine. You don't see _me _running into things."

The gang had stopped after several hours of flying west to give Appa a rest. Luckily, the campsite where they had left Aang had been between Ba Sing Se and the edge of the Fire Nation so it wasn't as far as they had thought. However, it would still take several days to get there considering that they hadn't even left the Earth Kingdom yet.

"Come on, it is nearing sunset," said Katara. "Let's try and get a few more hours in before stopping for the night."

"Ugh, can't we rest a little more?" Toph complained. "I just want an hour more to 'see'. Please?"

"No, you don't need to _see_," Katara snapped. "Stop whining and get up."

Toph grumbled as Sokka helped her up on to Appa. Iroh took one last sip of tea before storing his cup in a saddlebag. In turn, he gave Katara a hand-up up next to him. "Yip, yip Appa!"

--------------------------------------------------------

Aang was exhausted by the time night came. He had been flying nonstop since he left and he continually scanned the skies for the familiar image of his Sky Bison, but to no avail. He glided down to clumsily land in a clearing in the wood. Remains of a small campfire were barely visible in the moonlight. It looked as if someone had made some tea, judging by the discarded soggy leaves. Not only that, but there was a large outcropping of rock that stood out of place in the forest. _Iroh and Toph_, Aang thought. _They were here. _

He sighed as he laid his head down on his arms. He was aching all over and was feeling feverish once more. His last thought before he fell asleep was: _Please Katara, wait until I find you before you get into any trouble..._

--------------------------------------------------------

Azula listened to her own footsteps echo off of the metallic floor, her smile widening with every second. The crown was finally within her clutches. She would rule over the Fire Nation even better than her father or her grandfather even. To be known for killing the Avatar and controlling over the rest of the world was more than she ever imagined. Yes, she would be a _legend. _

She brushed aside the scarlet, velvet curtains that marked the entrance to her father's sitting chamber. She met the Fire Lord's golden, hawk-like gaze with a bow and a twitch of the lips. "Father, I have arranged the Agni Kai. I'm sure you'll be pleased. It will be good to finally see Zuko pay for his mistakes." _And I'll be the one to make him pay, _Azula thought silently.

"Yes, I am excited myself," said the Fire Lord in a monotonous tone that said otherwise. "I want him _dead_."

"We all do," she answered sympathetically.

"Then you will be next up for the throne," the Fire Lord told her.

Azula tried to make keep her face impassive. "Why yes, Father. I hadn't even thought of that," she lied.

The Fire Lord stroked his beard thoughtfully but said nothing as his daughter bowed to him and exited the way she had come. The Fire Lord knew his daughter had lied, for he was no fool. Her lust for power was quite evident, and Ozai knew he would have to watch his step from now on. _How ruthless she's become, _the Fire Lord thought, frowning slightly. _How ruthless indeed. _

--------------------------------------------------------

_Several days later..._

_How much longer is this going to take? _Zuko thought, gazing down at his infected wrists that continued to chafe with the constant jangling of his chains. He heard footsteps down the hall and a familiar voice muttering something to the guards. _Speak of the devil and the devil arrives, _Zuko mused. _Literally. _

Azula peaked through the bars in the cell door. There was a malicious smile plastered on her ivory face. "Zuzu, I regret to inform you that you have been summoned to an Agni Kai with the Fire Lord."

Zuko bowed his head, ignoring the fact that she used his childhood nickname. He then looked up at his sister. "I want to let you know something."

"What? Do you want to beg forgiveness like you did last time?" Azula snorted, her eyes glittering.

"No," said Zuko, managing to keep the anger from his voice. "I wanted you to know that I love you."

Azula shrank away from the door, shocked. "What?" she asked, nonplussed.

"It's true, Azula. You may be a sick, twisted bitch but I will always love you. I want you to remember that. So when I'm gone, you won't always remember me as your good-for-nothing brother that was a disgrace to the Fire Nation. For I know, that is what you think of me."

"I...," said Azula. "I...I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," said Zuko, looking down into his lap. He didn't look up as his sister silently turned away and walked down the hall from whence she came. He barely heard her tell the guards to let him out of his cell and escort him up to the Fire Lord's chamber. He didn't notice any of this because he was trying very hard not to break down and cry.

--------------------------------------------------------

"We've finally made it!" Katara exclaimed as they descended on the outskirts of the main island of the Fire Nation. Black smoke unfurled from the volcanic mountains high above and ash was raining down on them all. The sky was a gloomy gray and there was a smell of rain on the air.

"We have to come up with a plan. For all we know, Zuko is already dead," said Sokka, though he didn't sound too upset about the idea.

--------------------------------------------------------

Azula listened to his dry sobs as the guards unlocked his cell. She closed her eyes. Did she pity him? She wasn't sure. But whatever was racing through her mind, was not what she wanted to think right before she was made the Fire Lord. _I will follow the plan, _she thought solemnly. _Even if it means killing my brother. _

--------------------------------------------------------

Zuko kept his eyes lowered to the ground, utterly lost in despair. This was truly the end. All his thoughts of restoring peace to the world had diminished. He had entered the shocking cold reality. He had lost to the Fire Lord before, and he was going to lose again. There was no one to save him. No one to protect him. He was to suffer like the hundreds, no _thousands_, of people who had suffered within the war. Families torn apart. _Innocent_ people slaughtered like animals. That was to be him, only he wasn't exactly innocent. He was the Prince of the Fire Nation. _Perhaps, _he thought, _I deserve to die. _

"Look up at me, Zuko," a voice whispered in his ear. It was surprisingly gentle and it reminded him of his mother's own kind voice. He suddenly ached for her. _Where are you, Mother, when I need you? _

Zuko looked up into his sister's deep yellow orbs. Her ebony locks fell softly to the sides of her face. She touched his face, gingerly, where his scar tarnished the skin around his eye. He had never received such affection from his sister. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Goodbye, Zuko," she told him. Was that regret in her eyes? Sorrow even?

"Enough, Azula," came a terrible voice. The Fire Lord. "Unchain him. Now, we fight."

As Zuko stood before his father, he was suddenly overwhelmed with a case of déjà vu. He let his cloak fall to the ground and held up his hands defensively. His life was about to end. He knew that, but he would not let himself give in to the Fire Lord. He would not beg. He would not grovel. He would stand and face his father like a man.

Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko watched his sister step back to the side lines. For once, there was no malicious grin on her face. No evil twinkle in her eyes. Her face was dreadfully pale and grim, as was those of the two girls standing beside her. Ty Lee had her face turned away. She didn't want to watch this. Mai stared on, though tears were silently running down her face. Every single onlooker thought that Zuko would die.

"Father," Zuko said, bowing his head. "I say my final goodbye."

"You are already dead to me," the Fire Lord snarled, disrobing. "I have no son."

--------------------------------------------------------

"Someone's coming!" Toph exclaimed, laying a hand on the metal floor. She could now feel vibrations in metal as well as rock, though they weren't as noticeable.

Sokka and Katara clung to each other in the shadows, listening. They could faintly hear the footsteps of someone traveling down the hall adjacent to the small room they were hiding in. Voices soon came with the footsteps: "We're going to have to hurry on down to the throne room if we want to get a glimpse of the Agni Kai," one of the speakers said to his companion. "What's the point? Everyone knows Prince Zuko is a goner," came the companion's low reply.

Sokka and Katara looked at each other and nodded. The throne room. They silently crept out into the hallway, whispering for Toph to follow. They had left Iroh in the courtyard to keep a lookout for any guards. He had helped them enter the palace through a rarely used corridor that winded back into the volcanoes themselves. It had been a hot, tiring walk, but now that they were inside they were quick on their feet and attentive to any noise whatsoever. It was then when they heard loud bursts of fire from the last room down the hallway. They raced down the corridor as a scream echoed off of the walls. _Zuko. _

--------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading everyone! Don't forget to review! **


	5. Rescuing the Fire Prince

"Get up!" the Fire Lord snarled, kicking his son in the stomach.

Zuko coughed up a spurt of blood. He held his face in agony. He had been burned again; his entire forehead felt like it was on fire. Zuko struggled to his feet.

"For the final blow," said the Fire Lord through his gritted teeth. Mai sobbed aloud and turned to bury her face in Azula's shoulder.

"Be strong, Mai," Azula murmured, placing her arm around her friend's shoulders. After the duel started, Azula knew she couldn't possibly take out her plan. _Curse these feelings! _She thought. She would just have to wait until her father died naturally. She would not kill her brother. She couldn't possibly.

From where he stood, Zuko decided he would not give up just yet. He refused to. He quickly rolled on his knees and kicked a blast of fire at his father. The Fire Lord's robes instantly ignited. They were stamped out immediately. Zuko jumped to his feet, despite his excruciating pain, and dodged the blue flames the Fire Lord mercilessly shot at him.

"Get back here, _boy_," the Fire Lord sneered. Zuko was cornered, being pushed up against the wall. Ozai held his hand forward, ready to kill his only son. Zuko closed his eyes, preparing for the pain of the melting of his skin. There was a loud _swish_. Cool water splashed on Zuko's face, briefly soothing his burn. Zuko opened his eyes.

The Fire Lord's hand had been whipped back by a rope of water. Zuko's eyes widened. That could only mean one thing...

"I thought you needed a little help," said the waterbending peasant, giving Zuko a small smile.

"Thanks," he muttered, furious that he would be indebted to the girl that was once his enemy.

"Don't mention it," she whispered as she dodged a flash of fire. It was the Fire Lord.

Toph, the blind earthbending girl, was busy throwing chunks of metal at onlookers. People screamed and ran for cover. The water peasant's sibling came running in, baring his boomerang and trying to look menacing. He merely looked like an idiot.

"Hey, Prince Pain in the Butt!" the earthbender shrieked at Zuko. "Are you just going to stand there or what?"

Zuko immediately took action. He tried to help, though the tapestries were on fire; the smoke made him choke. He thought he saw his father ahead of him. He shot some flames at him. It turned out to be Mai. She stumbled to the ground.

"Damn it!" Zuko cursed. He bent to put out the fire on her robes and helped her up. "Mai? Mai, I'm so sorry." Her eyes were glazed in pain.

"What have you done?" someone demanded. Zuko looked up to see Azula.

"I didn't mean to! I thought that..."

"Go," said Azula dangerously.

"But-," said Zuko.

"_Go!" _

Zuko scrambled to his feet and raced into the hallway. The Fire Lord was there battling the Water Tribe siblings. Zuko pressed his way through the dozens of guards to meet the peasants in the center.

"What took you so long?" Sokka demanded icily, dodging a spurt of fire.

"I...Mai," Zuko mumbled, turning to face his father.

"I still haven't forgiven you," Sokka shot at Zuko, jumping back to narrowly avoid a chunk of metal that Toph was launching at the Fire Lord. "Aang almost died!"

Zuko almost fell over in surprise. "The Avatar? He's still _alive?_"

Even the Fire Lord stopped torching them, briefly, to mimic his son by crying out, "He's still _alive_?"

"Azula's good," Sokka admitted, throwing his boomerang. "But not _that _good."

"The Avatar is alive," Zuko murmured to himself, utterly shocked. _The world isn't completely doomed_.

"Well," the Fire Lord sneered, "if he's alive, than why isn't he here?" The smoke was thick and the firebenders were pressing Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and Toph further down the hall. Katara, the waterbender, was gasping for breath.

"He...he didn't want to come," Sokka yelled over the uproar. "He had more important things to do!"

"Don't lie to me, peasant," said the Fire Lord. "I know the truth. If he's not dead, then he is hurt badly. Sick even? Yes...I can tell by the look on your face." He shot some sparks at Katara, who was still coughing under all the smoke.

They were out into the courtyard now. It was impossible for Zuko to see; the world was burning all around him. Suddenly there was a flash of yellow and orange. For a moment, Zuko thought it was just another flame, but when the Avatar landed a few feet away from him, Zuko knew he had been wrong.

"Where's Katara?" Aang shrieked. Sokka flashed by, chasing Ty Lee with a boomerang.

Suddenly the Fire Lord was right behind Aang, breathing down his neck. The Avatar spun around, looking horrified. "You're too late, Avatar." Suddenly Katara was falling. Zuko dove out and caught her before her head hit the ground. Her eyes were closed...She wasn't breathing.

Aang cried out in anguish. _"GET AWAY FROM HER!" _He shoved Zuko out of the way to bend down and cradle Katara's head. "Katara," he murmured. "Katara, wake up." No response. Aang kissed her still lips. "Katara!" he sobbed. "KATARA!" People continued to fight around him. Aang didn't even look up. Tears dripped down his cheeks into the dirt. He kissed her again.

Zuko watched the Avatar hunch over Katara's still form. He hadn't realized that the Avatar was actually in _love _with the waterbender. He suddenly felt sad. He knew what it was like to lose a loved one. He turned away; this wasn't for him to see. Turning, he saw Sokka running up, his face blank and terribly pale. His mouth moved, though no sound came out. He numbly sank to his knees, ignoring the fact that Aang kept kissing her.

"No," Sokka murmured, his eyes already filling up. "No. She can't be dead..."

Iroh suddenly appeared. He gently pulled the Avatar back to take a look at Katara. He took her pulse, kneeling down at her side. "She's not dead."

"She's not?" Aang asked, his eyes wide and hopeful. He wiped away his tears. "But I thought...In my dream she was..."

"She's only unconscious," said Iroh. "Not dead. It must have been the smoke. We need to get her out of here. Zuko, pick her up." Zuko didn't argue. He bent down and picked up her still form. He tucked her head beneath her chin, protecting her from the flames.

"We need to get out of here!" Sokka exclaimed. "Follow me!"

Aang picked up his staff and said, "Where's Toph?"

"Right behind you Twinkle Toes!" she cried. They all fled out of the courtyard, the flames hot on their heels. Aang took out his bison whistle and blew, praying that Appa could hear it from wherever he was. Sure enough, the giant fluffy monster circled down to block the dying sun.

They all climbed aboard, though Zuko had more difficultly than the rest. Sokka didn't even argue when Zuko laid Katara down on the saddle and tilted her head back and breathed into her mouth. He wasn't really sure if he was doing anything, he was only remembering how Iroh had breathed into Mai's mouth when she had almost drowned in the turtle-duck pond.

He pressed down on her chest. Nothing. Sokka and Aang watched with wide, curious eyes as Zuko bent down and tried again. This time she gasped. Her eyes shot open. And she screamed.

Zuko jumped, clamping his hands over his ears. "What is she doing?" he cried.

"He had his filthy lips on me!" Katara shrieked. _"Didn't you see him?"_

"Katara," said Sokka gently, "he just saved your life."

Katara was breathing heavily, looking absolutely disgusted. Zuko turned away. _I'm not that awful, am I? _he was thinking.

Aang started laughing. Everyone looked at him except for Toph, of course, who couldn't see anything. Tears suddenly started running down his cheeks. "Katara!" he gasped. "The look on your face is just _priceless_." Iroh and Sokka started chuckling. Even Zuko cracked a smile. Toph, on the other hand, didn't find any of this funny considering she couldn't see any of it. Aang choked on a laugh. "To think! She thought Zuko was _kissing _her!"

--------------------------------------------------------

Zuko laid down on the back of the flying bison. He watched the clouds soar overhead. He was finally away from the Fire Nation. He knew that he could never turn back. There was no way they would ever accept him again, not after what had happened. He breathed. Now he didn't have a choice. He would stay with his uncle to help the Avatar, even if it killed him to do so. Out of all the amazing things that had happened in that single day, the one thing that surprised him the most was that Azula let him escape. _Azula! _He shook his head, completely baffled. Not only that but he was only a foot away from the Avatar and he hadn't even tried to kill him yet. Zuko was just too tired to care. He remembered what his uncle said not too long ago: _A man needs his rest. Yes, _Zuko agreed.

"Zuko?" a voice asked. It was the water peasant.

"What?" he mumbled, not bothering to raise his head.

"You're burned," she told him simply. She bended some water out of the pouch at her hip. "Hold still." He did as he was told and she slid her silvery hand across his forehead. He sighed as she pulled her hand away. The pain had gone. Just like that! Zuko then looked down at his raw wrists. He wordlessly raised them to the waterbender. She instantly healed them.

He didn't thank her; he merely nodded and turned away. He was still furious that Katara would think he had been kissing her. To think! He had been saving her _life_. And she repaid him by screaming in his face! He burned with anger. _Stupid waterbending peasant._

"I'm sorry," she told him. "I...I was just a little dazed. I didn't realize what had happened. But I do want to thank you..."

Zuko bowed his head and said nothing. He only sat up and looked out over the edge of the bison. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off. He didn't want to talk to her. He was already tired of seeing her face.

"Zuko, you _have _changed," Katara said, astonished. He didn't reply.

"Prince Zuko," said Iroh. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"No," said Zuko angrily. He could already feel his hands heating up. Sure he had stood up to his father, but that didn't mean he wanted to join the Avatar!

"You don't have to be angry anymore, Prince Zuko. You need to find peace with the Avatar; but mostly, you need to find peace within _yourself_," his uncle told him. "You're away from the Fire Nation! You're free from your own prison, both literally and figuratively."

"I know Uncle," Zuko replied. "It's just..." Zuko glanced at the Avatar, whom of which Katara was busy fussing over. "It's just so _soon_. I've spent such a long time chasing them, and it is hard to believe that I have...well..._joined_ him."

"Hey, Hothead," said Toph, sticking her finger in his face. "Having you here isn't exactly a walk in the part for us either, but we're not complaining. If we were too uncomfortable, we wouldn't have come here to rescue you. We never would have done it either if Iroh hadn't agreed to teach Aang firebending."

Zuko ignored her but he knew she was right. He might as well get used to it. After all, they _did_ rescue him.

--------------------------------------------------------

The Earth King paced nervously. It had been _days _since he had last seen the Avatar. He had already run out of fish and had taken to eating nothing but berries. He was worried that something _awful _had happened to them. He was debating whether to take Bosco and leave the woods once and for all. He didn't have to think long because the sun was blocked out like an eclipse. He sharply turned his head up to see the Sky Bison lower over the treetops. All of their faces were cheery, except for the young man with the burn on his face; he did not look cheerful at _all_.

--------------------------------------------------------

Aang sighed with relief. His sweet Katara was safe and sound and he had gotten a firebending teacher in the deal. He was a step closer to defeating the Fire Lord and overthrowing the Fire Nation. Yes, he could relax for now. Even Zuko's presence couldn't bring him down.

Aang stole a glance at Katara, smiling slightly. He didn't think he would ever be able to get over her. She was just far too pretty and far too kind for him to forget her. Not only that, but she was one of the first girls he ever recalled seeing. To him, she _was _the only one.

"Hey, lover boy," a voice said, pulling Aang from his thoughts. Aang turned to look at Sokka.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Aang asked, a smile still on his lips.

Sokka crossed his arms and gave Aang a stern look. "I'm not going to forget what you did to my sister."

"Huh?" asked Aang. "What are you talking about?"

"I only allowed it because we all thought she was dead," said Sokka, his arms still crossed. "But don't you think that you'll get away with it in the future." Aang's cheeks colored slightly and he turned his head away so Sokka wouldn't see. He had nearly forgotten. Luckily, Katara knew nothing about what had happened while she was unconscious. If she had freaked out over Zuko _breathing air_ into her, then she would be even _more _freaked out at the prospect of Aang kissing her. Aang laughed at the very thought. No, he would make sure no one would tell her...

--------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Forgive me for the romance; I'm not very good at it. I only thought I would lose some readers if I didn't put any in. I don't know, I wanted to try to keep it to how it is in the show. I didn't think it very likely of Zuko and Katara getting together, but I threw in a little for both hardcore Zutara and Kataang fans. Hate me if you like or whatever. Please review and give me your thoughts. If it is too god-awful, then I'll redo it. **


	6. The Return of the Freedom Fighters

_Several days later..._

Zuko stretched out on the grass, staring at the sky. His uncle, instead of teaching firebender, was showing Aang how to play the game of Pai-Sho and just listening to their ridiculous babble made Zuko's head ache. The others were all sitting in a circle drinking tea. Zuko groaned at the thought of having five more Uncle Irohs in his life. Even that stupid flying lemur was watching Zuko's uncle intently, his wide emerald orbs absorbed and curious.

"This is a _disaster_," Zuko mumbled crossly to himself, covering his eyes with his bare arm. _I should have just let Father kill me, _he thought grimly. _It would have been quick and nearly painless. This, however, is pure torture. _

"Prince Zuko!" his uncle called cheerfully. "Come and play! You'll get a kick out of this, trust me. You won't _believe _what this lemur is doing!"

"I don't _want _to play," Zuko snapped, rolling on his side to turn his back on the group.

"He's just grumpy because _he_ doesn't have a lemur," Iroh whispered, loud enough for Zuko to hear. Zuko sat up to give them a hostile glare. He stood up and walked away, cursing under his breath.

--------------------------------------------------------

"He needs to loosen up a bit," Toph said to Iroh. "I'm going to try and help him out." A malicious smile flickered across her face. Katara and Sokka glanced to each other nervously.

"I don't know if that's a good idea...," said Iroh uneasily. "My nephew has been known to carry quite a grudge."

"I _know_," said Toph, still smiling. She stood up. "That will make it all the more fun."

"Uh, Toph?" said Aang. "Maybe you shouldn-" It was too late. Toph had raised her foot and kicked the ground with all of her might. The earth seemed to ripple like water as a slab shot through the soil in the direction Zuko had disappeared. Toph curled her left hand around her ear to listen intently. There was a loud _thump_.

"_ARRGH!" _

Toph gave a satisfied smile. Zuko came hopping out of the trees, clutching his left foot. He was cursing bitterly, falling over to land on his side. His face was twisted into a livid snarl, his eyes bulging with fury.

"_Girl!" _he hissed, jumping to his feet. He advanced on the blind earthbender, his hands balled into fists. Steam poured through his open mouth. He snatched her up by the collar of her shirt. _"I will not hesitate to kill you," _he spat.

"How was I supposed to know that you would be there?" she asked innocently. She waved a hand in front of her faded blue-green eyes. "I'm _blind_, remember?"

Zuko shook her, making her head bob on her neck. "Do you think I'm an _idiot?" _

"Yes," said Sokka, from where he sat drinking tea.

Zuko threw him an aggressive look. _"You're next."_

"Now, now," said Katara, standing up and brushing dirt off of her azure robes. She pushed Zuko and Toph apart. "Let's play nice children."

"Yeah!" Aang agreed. "Who's up for another game of Pai-Sho?"

Zuko gripped his hair with both hands and yelled, _"SOMEBODY KILL ME NOW!" _He stalked away.

Sokka stood up, snatching up his machete. Katara laid a cautioning hand on his shoulder. "What?" asked Sokka harmlessly. "I can't let the poor guy suffer!"

"Yeah, keep walking _Princess!_" Toph called after the exasperated prince. Sokka relished the image of Zuko throwing his hands down in frustration, igniting the fresh, green grass.

"Well," said Sokka pleasantly, as Katara bended some water to put out the small flames, "I think that went well."

--------------------------------------------------------

"I hate them, I hate them, I hate them," Zuko chanted to himself, growing angrier and angrier with every step. He found himself hating them even more than he ever recalled hating Azula. He _especially _loathed the smelly, little earthbending girl. It seemed as if she only lived to get under people's skin. The Water Tribe peasants weren't much better.

Through his anger and hate, Zuko was blind of his surroundings. When he took the time to stop, he realized that he had no earthly idea of where he was. The trees were dark and knobby, twisted and gnarled as they reached their scabby fingers out to snag at his clothes. Zuko pushed away the bramble and branches, spinning around to try and get his bearings. It all looked the same, everywhere he turned.

He heard a whistle up above. It almost sounded like a chirp of a bird, but it was far too human. Just as Zuko raised his head to listen, dark figures fell from the treetops, sliding down the trunks of surrounding trees. Zuko suddenly found himself on his back, two oddly familiar swords pressing at his throat.

"Well, well, well, _look_ what we have here. I never thought I would see _your _ugly face again."

--------------------------------------------------------

"He's been gone an awfully long time," said Katara with a small frown. "Do you think he's okay?"

"Oh, he's fine," Iroh replied, not looking up from his game of Pai-Sho. He had found the game board and tiles on the ship he had taken to find the Avatar's friends. Although it was an expensive edition, it was missing his greatly prized Lotus Tile. He had just been thinking about how he might convince the Avatar to allow him into a nearby town to search for a new piece. All of his previous possessions had been seized from him when he was captured by the Fire Nation.

"Are you sure? Perhaps he got lost or something...," Katara pressed almost anxiously.

"Who cares?" Sokka chirped lazily from where he was draped over Appa.

"He needs some time to cool off," Iroh told her. "Not to worry, my dear."

"I'm not _worrying_," Katara snapped, "but if he doesn't come back in an hour, I'm going to look for him."

Sokka shrugged. "Don't come crying to us when he burns you to a crisp."

Katara ignored him but turned to look at the woods, expecting the ex-Fire Nation Prince to come strolling up any moment.

--------------------------------------------------------

_An hour later..._

"Okay, that's it," said Katara, standing up. "Zuko's in trouble."

"Like I said," said Sokka. "Who cares? It isn't like he would ever come looking for us if _we _were in trouble. Besides, I'm sure Angry Boy can fend for himself."

"Fine, _you _can stay here. I'm going," said Katara. She gathered the skirts of her robes and trekked off in the direction that Zuko had gone. The sky was growing darker and darker, and soon Yue would be out with her twinkling companions. Katara fought her way through the gloom, resisting the temptation to turn back the way she had come to sit next to the safe and warm campfire.

"Zuko!" she called after a few minutes of silence. _"Zuko, can you hear me?"_ There was no reply. The forest was getting darker. Soon, she wouldn't be able to see her hand in front of her face. She called out his name again, ready to give up and go back. Perhaps the firebender had already returned and she was out looking for no reason. Convinced, she turned back around. That was when she heard it...A shrill sound high above her. She froze. She could hear a soft scuffling. Something was coming towards her. She blindly felt for the skin of water at her hip, uncorking it and raising her hands defensively.

A foot shot out in front of her and a fist clunked her on the back of her head. She stumbled forward and tripped. Her arms were wound behind her back, someone's knee pressed to her neck. "Looks like we got another one," an amused voice said in her ear. Katara struggled in his grip as she was pulled to her feet. Whoever held her captive wasn't very gentle. She was shoved forward into the dark, narrowly avoiding crashing into a tree. After a view moments of attempted escapes, she was roughly jolted out into a lighted clearing. Torches were stuck into the ground in a circle around a low wooden table. Something seemed terribly familiar about this place.

"Katara?"

She was instantly released. She turned around to see who had spoken. Jet stood, looking perplexed, with his hands in his pockets and his usual piece of straw protruding from his mouth. His dark eyes widened as he broke into a dazzling smile.

"Why, it _is _you!" he exclaimed.

"I thought you were dead," said Katara flatly.

He frowned. "Now, that's no way to greet an old friend."

"An old friend," Katara repeated, not believing it for a second. She still hadn't forgiven him for almost completely demolishing an entire town. "What do you want Jet?"

He shrugged innocently. "What makes you think I want anything? To tell the truth, I am surprised as you are. We've had the occasional firebender wander in recently."

"So you've joined the Freedom Fighters again," said Katara accusingly, crossing her arms.

"What can I say? Old habits die hard," he said, shrugging once more. "Since you let Ba Sing Se crumble, we need more and more people to fight in the resistance. The Fire Nation has already taken the Earth Kingdom and it is up to us to take it back."

"I see you've made it into our fault for the overthrowing of the Earth King," said Katara icily.

"Isn't it though?" he said with a puzzled smile. "I still hold all of you in the highest respects, trust me; but I don't deny that you could have done better."

Katara glared at him, a scowl plaguing her face. "We might have been able to if we had more people." She gave him a meaningful look.

"Oh ho!" he laughed. "So you're blaming _me_! I'm sorry I wasn't there. Forgive me for being too busy nursing the rock in my gut. One _thousand _apologies, m'lady." He bowed mockingly, his face raised to give her a sardonic smile.

"How _did_ you survive anyway?" Katara demanded, irritated.

"It sounds like someone isn't too enthralled at the idea," said Jet, pretending to be hurt. "After you _left _me-" he started.

"I _left_ you?" she cried. "You _told_ me to!"

He held up a hand. "As I was saying," he continued, "after you left me, more Dai Li agents showed up. Long Shot took them all down, of course, while Smeller Bee dragged me to the exit. Once we all made it out of there, alive mind you, I was taken to a _real _healer."

"I'm a real healer!" Katara protested.

"Uh huh," he said, not sounding convinced. "After a few days, I was back on my feet. Though," he added, touching his stomach and wincing, "I can't say it is completely healed. It still pains when I get all worked up."

"You should be dead," Katara told him honestly.

He grinned at her before turning away. "So," he said, not looking at her, "where's your friends?"

"Back at camp," she told him.

"Uh huh," Jet said. "So what are _you _doing here?"

Katara hesitated. "I was...looking for someone."

"Not yours truly?" he asked, gesturing to himself.

"No, I was looking for a new friend. Well, not exactly a friend...more like a...Oh I don't know. I'm just looking for someone."

Jet scratched his chin thoughtfully. "What does he look like? I caught a young man wandering through here not too long ago..."

"That was Zuko!" Katara gasped.

"Who?" asked Jet, confused.

"Where is he?" Katara demanded fiercely.

Jet raised his eyebrows but said nothing. He reached out his hand and beckoned her closer, gesturing to the trees above him. Katara stepped forward and wound her arms around his shoulders. "Hold tight," he whispered before he pulled on a loop of rope that hung from a branch high up on a nearby tree. Katara did as she was told and they were quickly launched up into the cool night air.

It was all like Katara had remembered; the small wooden dwellings safe in the cover of the branches. Only, she hadn't realized how close their campsite had been to the Freedom Fighter's hideout.

They walked in silence along the creaking wooden planks hanging in the sky. Jet motioned for her to walk ahead of him into a hut guarded by several Freedom Fighter recruits. Katara cautiously stepped forward, after giving Jet an uneasy glance. Zuko kneeled before them; his hands and feet bound in such a way that even _he_ couldn't get out of. His mouth was gagged with a dirty strip of cloth. Katara never saw him looking so pitiful. He looked up at them with baleful eyes.

"Release him," Katara snapped.

Jet chuckled softly behind her.

"What's so funny?" she inquired curtly. "Release him!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Jet said, rolling his strand of straw between his fingers. "I haven't interrogated him yet."

"Why are you going to interrogate him?" she asked, puzzled. "He's with us, helping the Avatar." Zuko glared up at her as if to say otherwise.

Jet laughed roughly. "He's a _firebender_," he said simply.

Katara stared at him. How could he know that? Unless the two of them had gotten into a brawl of some sort, there would have been no reason for Jet to suspect Zuko as such. "Don't be ridiculous," said Katara with a shaky laugh.

"I saw his uncle firebend some tea!" Jet exclaimed defensively.

Katara frowned and glanced between the two of them. "Do...do you two _know_ each other?"

"I once knew him by the name of Lee," said Jet, "back when he was a refugee in Ba Sing Se. _He _was the reason I was captured by the Dai Li. No one believed me..." Jet gazed at Zuko frostily. "You say his name is Zuko? Say, _where_ have I heard that name before...?" His face became slack as he looked down at Zuko. "Oh, you're a liar," he breathed, suddenly looking amused. He laughed as if it were the most hilarious thing in the world. Humor gone, he brought his foot back and mercilessly kicked Zuko in the stomach. The prince moaned and hunched forward, wincing in pain. Jet brought his foot back for another blow.

"Stop! You'll kill him!" Katara cried.

Jet ignored her at first. He kept his dark eyes fixed on those of Zuko. "You're that banished prince from the Fire Nation, aren't you? I wonder why I didn't notice it before. Your scar is practically legendary." Zuko lowered his eyes in what looked like shame. Jet gave him a twisted smile. "Why, you're the son of the Devil himself." Jet then looked to Katara. "Seeing as he _is_ the son of the Fire Lord..." He gave an exaggerated shrug, his palms facing the ceiling. "I suppose I'll have to do something about that."

"Jet, _no! _You're right, he _was_ banished. Meaning he is no longer with the Fire Nation. Can't you see? He is a victim of the Fire Lord's wrath just like the rest of us! His 'legendary' scar should be enough to prove that." Katara was desperate to convince Jet. Zuko might have been a royal pain in the neck, but he could prove lucky to keep around. Besides, Katara and her friends had traveled such a long way to rescue him and if he should die now, it all would have been for nothing.

"One would _think_ that after someone lost their mother to the Fire Nation, she wouldn't be so compassionate to firebenders," Jet said quietly.

Katara bowed her head, defeated.

"Yes, that's what I thought," said Jet solemnly as he turned away.

"So you're going to kill him? Jet, what good is it to murder a single firebender? You know and I know that Zuko wasn't the cause of you becoming an orphan. Most of the men that you kill had nothing to do with it. You're slaughtering innocent people. That's no better than the Fire Lord." She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Let him go."

Jet paused, as if he was contemplating this. Before he had a chance to reply, a loud call ripped through the night.

"_KATARA!" _An orange and yellow blur streaked into the hut, nearly crashing into the opposite wall. Aang stopped himself just in time and whirled around to land between Jet and Katara. He took a deep breath and glanced between the three of them, finally resting his grey-blue gaze on Jet. "You're not dead."

Jet threw his hands up into the air. "What's with the way people greet each other these days? It's practically uncivilized!"

Aang frowned and looked at Katara, then at Zuko. "What's going on?"

"Jet's being a hog-sheep," said Katara dryly.

"Why is he tied up?" asked Aang, poking Zuko in the head.

"Like I said," she sighed, "Jet's being a hog-sheep. He won't let Zuko go because he's a firebender and the Fire Lord's son at that. Apparently, they met previously in Ba Sing Se and didn't get along too well."

"_So?" _Aang turned to Jet. "I, the Avatar, hereby command you to release him!" He thrust out his staff menacingly.

Jet laughed. "You're just a goofy kid with an arrow on his head. That's not very impressive."

"Hey!" Aang protested stubbornly. "I can be impressive. Check _this _out." Katara rolled her eyes as he performed his classic marble trick for the thousandth time.

"You're right," said Jet sarcastically, "that _is _impressive."

Zuko said something that was muffled and hard to make out; but Katara imagined he had said, "Hey, I'm _still _here you know."

"Jet," said Aang suddenly. "Zuko is my firebending teacher. I need him if I ever want to defeat the Fire Lord and stop the Fire Nation from using a comet to dominate the world. For our sakes and for everyone else's...let him go."

Jet sighed. He slid one of his swords from his back and sliced the ropes that bound Zuko's hands and feet. Zuko pulled the gag from his mouth and rose to his feet. He pushed aside Aang and Katara and stalked out into the night. "Damn peasants," he muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What was that?" Jet roared. "I didn't _have _to let you go!" Zuko ignored him.

"Thank you, Jet," said Katara sincerely. "We owe you one."

"I know" was all he replied.

Katara took Aang's hand and pulled him along to catch up with Zuko. "Firebending teacher?" she hissed. "You're such a liar."

Aang shrugged. "I had to say something!"

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Katara slapped Zuko on the back and said, "Come on! Let me hear it!"

Zuko said nothing.

"What, no thank you?" Katara demanded, pretending to be shocked.

"I could have gotten out of there myself," Zuko grumbled.

"Oh _really? _It sure didn't look like it, the way you were tied up back there."

"Shut up," said Zuko furiously.

"We can never win with you! I'm sorry that you hate us so much to the point that you can't stand us; but the least you can do is be grateful. This isn't the _first _time we've saved your life." Katara glared at Zuko, making Aang feel nervous enough to fall back a safe distance behind them.

"You would never have to put up with me if you hadn't intervened in my Agni Kai with my father," he shot back. "This is your own doing."

"Oh, I see how it is. You resent us for not letting you die!" she exclaimed in exasperation. "Well, that's just _perfect!" _

"No!" he shouted. "I resent _you_ for ever saving me. I hate it that a peasant such as yourself has something to hold over my head. A puny, insignificant _girl_. The only reason why I saved you back in the Fire Nation is so I wouldn't be indebted to you anymore. Oh, but look...you have to come over here and do it again! You were the one that made me the laughing stock of the Fire Nation. If it weren't for you, I would have captured the Avatar and turned him in to my father."

"If it weren't for _me_," said Katara heatedly, "Aang never would have gotten out of the iceberg. Besides, even if you _had _somehow managed to capture him, what good would it have done? It wouldn't have changed the way your father felt about you. Can't you see how cruel he is? Why do you keep regretting what you've done? You've stood up to you're father; you've done something wonderful! Most of all, you've changed your view on the Avatar. It might have been mostly the influence of your uncle, but you changed nonetheless. Don't you dare regret that." Her gaze suddenly softened as she glanced back at him.

Zuko turned away from her, unable to bear her pity. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you're better than me," he replied angrily.

"'Like'?" Katara questioned. She only received a stony glare. She smiled.

"You're lucky if I don't kill you now, stupid water peasant," he finally told her.

"Whoa, what's with the threat? And the insults? I thought I would like to remind you that being as you're once more an exiled prince, you are as peasant as the rest of us."

He didn't answer her, though he burned with the realization of knowing she was right.

--------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you liked it. Sorry that there wasn't much action; but I refuse to accept that Jet's dead. You know the drill: review please. Suggestions are welcome.**


	7. The Prisoner

"Ah, the brave knights return: Twinkle Toes, Sugar Queen, and the Fairy Princess," Toph called loudly from where she lay beside the campfire. "What took you so long, anyway?"

"Jet," Katara mumbled simply.

"Your dead boyfriend?" the blind earthbender inquired with a frown.

"_He's not my boy-!" _Katara started heatedly.

Toph cut her off. "Whatever," she said, raising her hands in defense. "But seriously, I thought he was dead."

"He was _supposed _to be. _Apparently_, he found a healer. I find that impossible to believe considering my waterbending is far superior to what any simple healer can do," Katara told her grudgingly.

"Don't flatter yourself, Sugar Queen," Toph snorted. "Though," she added, "couldn't you have healed him with that Spirit Oasis water? That stuff you said you got from the North Pole?"

"Hey, I know that stuff," Zuko said suddenly. Everyone turned to face him, as if they had forgotten he was there. "Yeah," he continued uncertainly, "the water peas-I mean, Katara, was...uh...going to heal my scar and all..."

"What?" Aang asked sharply, giving Katara a small frown. "You were?"

"She said she had been saving it for something special..." Zuko trailed off after receiving several odd looks. _"What?" _

"Yeah, why _didn't _you use it on Jet?" Sokka asked suspiciously. "I mean, it was before Aang was electrocuted and I _know _you carry that thing with you at all times. After Jet helped us, you would think..."

"It didn't occur to me at the time!" Katara snapped. Now everyone was looking at her.

"Oh, so using it on a stupid scar is better than saving someone's life?" Aang demanded.

"Hey!" Zuko exclaimed angrily. "It isn't stupid."

Katara pushed the firebender out of the way to see Aang properly. _"Does it matter?"_ she asked. "Jet lived, so what's the problem?"

"This isn't about Jet!" Aang shouted. "This is about _me!_"

"Aang, you've lost me," said Katara, shaking her head.

"Yeah," agreed Sokka, "you aren't making much sense to me either."

"That Oasis Water was used on me," Aang replied, crossing his arms.

"_So?" _

"I could have _died _if you had wasted it on Zuko. And it would have been _your _fault. You were 'saving it for something special'? Huh. Last time I checked, making your enemy's face pretty didn't qualify as something special." Aang looked furious.

"Ha!" Sokka laughed, jabbing Zuko in the ribs. "He called you pretty."

"No he didn't, you miserable oaf," Zuko hissed, roughly shoving him into Toph.

"Well, I'm _sorry _Aang," said Katara. "I didn't know it meant so much to you. But what does it matter anyway? I used it on _you _in the long run." She held her arms out to him. He turned away. She lowered them slowly. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Aang answered bitterly, flopping down on Sokka's funky-smelling sleeping bag.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Zuko said, "I guess I shouldn't have said anything."

"No kidding, Princess," said Toph, kicking up a small bolder to stub Zuko's toes. He gave her a hostile look even though he knew she couldn't see him.

Katara kneeled down next to Aang. She touched his shoulder. He shrugged it off. Katara sighed, trying to think of something to say. "I see your fever has subsided," she finally said.

Aang ignored her.

"And, I forgot to thank you for coming down to the Fire Nation even though you shouldn't have," she went on gently.

"Apparently," Aang muttered, "I didn't need to. _Zuko _had everything taken care of."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Zuko demanded, aghast, from where he stood with his fists raised. "Are you _suggesting _that I...I...? UGH! _Disgusting! _Ugh! _Water peasant!_" Zuko shuddered at the very thought. "I only did that because I no longer wanted to be in her debt...because I felt sorry for her and...because you two love each other and...Ugh!"

Iroh, Toph, and the Earth King were laughing from their seats around the fire. Sokka, however, found none of this amusing. He was glancing suspiciously between his sister and Aang, wondering if it was true. He, of course, knew of Aang's affection towards Katara; but for her to love him in return...Preposterous!

"Aang, you're being ridiculous," said Katara. "You know that we all hate Zuko-"

"Gee, thanks," Zuko muttered, interrupting her.

She ignored him and continued, "He's an incredibly hot-tempered, angst-ridden, depressing, (not to mention ugly), double-crossing devil's child who is insensitive to other people's feelings and would as quickly kill me as he would insult me. Overall, he's a selfish moron who was always jealous of his sister. If he'd had the chance, he would have killed you in a heartbeat if it meant being in daddy's favor. And after tonight, he can go to hell for all I care."

Aang smiled. "Thanks, Katara. That really makes me feel better."

Zuko, however, kept his arms crossed and gritted his teeth. "It's nice to know how you all truly feel about me," he told them hotly. He snorted. "And you call _me _insensitive." He sat next to his uncle. Though, if he expected any sympathy, he didn't get any.

"She's right you know," Iroh told him. Zuko cursed and stood up to walk over to the other side of the fire to sit away from everyone else.

"I can take a hint," Zuko mumbled. "I know when I'm not wanted."

--------------------------------------------------------

_Several days later..._

Azula leaned against the doorframe where she had waited silently for an herbalist to finish up with Mai and Ty Lee. The Fire Nation Princess had generously lent her two loyal friends a place to stay while they recovered from their injuries they had sustained during the Agni Kai that had gone horribly wrong.

Mai's nightgown was lowered to her waist. Her back was red and irritated with blisters and white pus dripped down her skin. The healer was rubbing a foul-smelling amber salve onto the wound. Mai was wincing and cursing in pain. "Stop that!" she snapped. "You're rubbing my skin off!"

"She's just doing her job," Azula sighed.

"Well, I'd like to see you withstand this torture! I'm the one your accursed brother burned," Mai snapped. Her face softened. "Though, I'm sure he didn't mean it," she added in a monotonous tone.

Ty Lee looked up from her bandaged arm that had been sliced by a piece of flying metal by courtesy of the blind earthbender. "So you still..._care _about him then? Even after everything that's happened?" Ty Lee found this difficult to believe.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mai muttered. "Besides," she added, wincing as the healer tore more skin on her back, "I wasn't the one who let him go." She dared a glance at the Princess.

Azula was silent. She went over to the window and gazed down at the courtyard they had played in as children. She half-wished things were back to the way they once were. Before her father became Fire Lord. Back when Zuko hadn't completely disgraced himself...Before her mother left. Yes, Azula missed Ursa despite her brother's indifferent beliefs. Azula only had a different way of displaying her longing for her mother. She had grown cold and power hungry. She didn't want to be vulnerable so she had refused to show her feelings to others. She had always been jealous of how much more affectionate her mother had been to Zuko than to Azula. Perhaps that was why Azula always acted like she didn't care.

While Azula stewed in her own thoughts, Ty Lee stood up and left to avoid the awkward silence. "Why did you do it?" Mai asked as the healer finished up. She put her hands back into her sleeves and allowed the old woman to lace up her nightgown. The healer then went to join Ty Lee.

"Because...," said Azula finally, bowing her head, "he's my brother."

Mai shook her head in wonder. "I never thought I would see the day. You _actually _have affection for another human being. I know this isn't much coming from me, but I'm proud of you."

"_No, _Mai," Azula snarled. "Affection is a sign of weakness. You shouldn't be proud of me. I don't know if I'll ever be able to face father after this."

"I won't tell if you won't," Mai rasped, pulling her sheets up to her chin.

"You don't understand! I am to be _Fire Lord. _With that title, I am given the responsibility of fulfilling my father's dream. My _grandfather's_ dream. _My _dream of world domination. People always attack those weaker than them. Do you think I can run entire nations with the notion going around that I, Princess Azula, am a feeble dictator? Someone will just come along to overthrow me. I want to keep everyone scared...like I used to. I don't want to be one of those weaklings; I don't want to end up like my brother." Azula beat her fist on the window pane in frustration.

"Azula," said Mai gently, "you're the only one who preys on the defenseless. There's no harm in showing that you aren't the ruthless conqueror that everyone makes you out to be. If your people would do anything, they would respect you for being human every once in a while."

"_Mai! _I am going up against everything that I have ever believed in. That's more difficult that conquering the other nations. Not only have I had second thoughts about my hatred towards Zuko; but I've thought about all of those people I've killed. Innocent people. Honestly, I can't come up with a good reason for murdering any of them. Were any of them threats? _No!_ I did it for my own pleasure. To see them suffer as I have suffered. That isn't a reason at all." Azula would not cry; she was not the crying type. Where there should have been sadness, she felt anger. "I shouldn't feel this way!"

"When you're Fire Lord, perhaps you can change all of this. You can stop the ruthless fighting and-," Mai started.

Azula turned on her, fire escaping her lips. "Am I really hearing this? _From you?_" She glared at Mai furiously. "If I didn't know any better I would have thought you had joined the Avatar."

"Well...," said Mai uneasily. "Have you ever wondered if you were on the wrong side?"

Before Azula could reply, there was a brief knocking at the door and a frilly pink blur cart-wheeled in, announcing that Ty Lee had returned. She glanced between her two friends before saying, "A messenger has arrived, escorting a prisoner. Apparently the prisoner knows the whereabouts of your dear brother and...the Avatar." She waited for Azula's reaction before adding, "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything..."

"No," said Azula curtly as she strolled pass Ty Lee. "I was just leaving." She slammed the door behind her.

Ty Lee frowned, her little nose wrinkling in confusion. "What was that all about?"

Mai replied in her usual bored tone: "I think Azula is more human than she lets everyone know."

--------------------------------------------------------

"Let me go, you morons!" Jet shouted, struggling in the firebenders' grip. He had been a fool for attempting to take on an entire fleet of Fire Nation soldiers after they had wandered into his woods from Ba Sing Se. Apparently, they were looking for some fugitives that were presumed to be in the area. Jet had been the only one to be captured; the rest of the Freedom Fighters had disappeared. In exchange for information, the soldiers had promised to release him. Jet had admitted to knowing where the fugitives were; but he openly refused to tell them, knowing that it would also give away the Avatar's position. So he had been dragged on to a metal ship and sent to the Fire Nation. The soldiers had laughed, telling Jet that Princess Azula wouldn't be quite as generous as they were. She would kill him whether she got the information out of him or not.

Jet was dragged into what looked like a throne room. Curious scorch marks decorated the walls and several tapestries were in mere tatters. The large, curving throne was vacant. Jet sighed in the relief of knowing he wouldn't have to face the Fire Lord; though the relief didn't last long after he caught a glimpse of the woman standing next to the throne. She was quite beautiful, granted, with silky, raven-black locks and a perfectly-sculpted, ivory face; but there was a hard blaze in her malevolent golden eyes. Jet found himself unable to look away.

"Do you know why you are here, filth?" Azula asked, stepping towards him, her boots clinking on the metal.

"Of course," said Jet, trying once again to shrug off his captors. "You're going to try and torture information out of me."

Princess Azula did not smile. This surprised Jet, for he always heard of her cruelty and he thought she would have found the prospect of torturing him amusing.

"Yes," she agreed, "I am. But I don't _have_ to. This is your last chance, peasant. Where is my brother?"

"I'll never tell anything for the Fire Nation," Jet spat.

She shrugged slightly. "Fine." Princess Azula turned to the guards. "Cut off his hands."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let's not be too hasty," said Jet with a nervous laugh. "Surely we can talk this through? Neither of us like your bastard of a brother, so we have something in common. I'm sure we'll hit it off if you'd give me a chance..."

"Guards," she said. "I've changed my mind. Cut off his head."

"Okay, okay! I'll show you where he is! Just don't cut off my head, alright?" Jet didn't know why he was doing this. He was the sort of person that would die for a single cause. If he could set the Fire Nation back enough for Aang to get the upper hand, he would do it in a heartbeat. So why was he giving in to the princess?

A small smile graced Azula's face. She looked genuinely happy. "Let him up."

The guards raised Jet to his feet, though they didn't relax their tight grip on his arms. "Do you want me to organize a team for you?" a guard piped up from the right of Jet.

"No," said Azula with a smile. "We're going alone."

--------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it took me a while to update; school got in the way of things. Well, I hope you liked it! And just to let everyone know (for one of my reviewers wants to know), this is NOT a Zutara fanfic. Sorry to disappoint the rest of you. Also, if any of you are getting bored I promise I'll put some fighting scenes in the next update.  Please review! **


	8. Lightning and Fire

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Avatar. **

--------------------------------------------------------

_I never should have let him go, _Azula thought bitterly. _I should have killed him when I had the chance. Oh why did he have to tell me he loved me? _Azula thought of her brother with distaste. She didn't know what she would do with Zuko when she found him. Killing him seemed unlikely after everything that had happened.

They were about a day into the fallen Earth Kingdom and Azula was growing weary. They rode on her faithful lizard-like steed with the prisoner sitting in front of her, bound in chains. They hadn't spoken since the ship had been docked; though the prisoner would occasionally raise a finger to point her in the right direction.

"What's your name, filth?" Azula asked to break the stony silence.

"Jet," he calmly replied, turning his head slightly to view her out of the corner of his eye. "I see you have your brother's charm," he then told her cockily. Azula cuffed his head with the flat of her hand. "No, seriously," he insisted. "Zuko always greeted me with the same cordiality."

Azula ignored him and asked, "Well, _Jet_, where are you from?"

Jet gestured to the woods around him. "This is my home."

"Do you have family?" she threw in casually, wanting to make note of it later.

"No," he replied quietly. "They were killed by Fire Nation."

"I see," said Azula, pretending like she didn't care one way or another. She secretly wondered if she had been involved in the slaughter of the peasant's family.

"I notice you're as cruel as everyone says," he told her, gritting his teeth.

She flushed in anger, surprising Jet. "You think so?" she asked him.

"You did tell the guards to cut off my head," he told her with a shrug, receiving a small smile. "And...you've aided the Fire Lord in causing the death of thousands. If that isn't cruel-," he shrugged once more, "I don't know what cruel is."

She was silent for a few moments, staring down in her lap. Jet sat up straighter, satisfied with his work. He was pleased that he could find a soft spot on a firebender, and a ruthless one at that.

"How much longer is this going to take?" she finally demanded as they stumbled across a peaceful, sunlit stream.

"Not much longer. Their camp is just through the trees," Jet whispered. Azula threw him a startled look.

"Tell me something, Jet. You're a friend of theirs, am I right?" Azula asked.

"Erm, somewhat," he said uneasily.

"Excellent," she whispered. Azula tightened her grip on Jet and placed two fingers to his skull, urging her lizard forward with a sharp jab to the ribs. Jet would make the perfect hostage.

--------------------------------------------------------

Zuko had seen her before anyone else had. She emerged from the cover of the trees, her face lit up with a wicked smile. Iroh and Aang lowered their hands from where they had been practicing a few basic firebending moves that dealt mainly in concentration and patience. Katara and Sokka dropped all of the sleeping bags they had been rolling up; they had been in the process of packing up camp for they were all getting antsy of staying in the same place for too long. Toph and the Earth King choked on the tea Iroh had freshly brewed as Azula rode out into the clearing.

Zuko jumped to his feet. "Azula!" he exclaimed, mostly in surprise. As realization dawned on him, fiery daggers burst from his fists and he gave her a vicious snarl. _"What are you doing here?" _

She arched her eyebrows. "Why, Zuzu, you're stupider than I thought! I am here to capture the Avatar, of course. I am to finish the job you ultimately failed."

Zuko lunged forward, ready to burn the infuriating smile off her face.

"If you want your friend to die, by all means step closer," Azula warned, jabbing her sharp fingernails into Jet's throat.

"I never said he was friend," Zuko said hotly. "Kill him, I don't care."

"Did you hear that, peasant?" Azula whispered into Jet's ear. She felt him shudder. "You were right to turn him in." Azula clearly savored the looks on everyone's faces.

"You ratted us out?" Katara demanded furiously. "I was right about you all along; thought I am surprised that you would sink so low as to help the Fire Nation."

Jet bowed his head, ashamed.

"Now hand over the Avatar before we have any more drama. I cannot let it get out that the Fire Nation will be extremely vulnerable on the Solar Eclipse. It seems that it is to take place in two weeks, am I right? Yes...I can tell by the looks on your faces." Azula grinned as she watched the gang turn to the Earth King. The man had grown terribly pale as he remembered what he had done. He had given away the Avatar's plan to the Kyoshi warrior imposters. He buried his face into his hands. Azula then turned to survey the Water Tribe siblings and the Avatar. "Honestly, I want to avoid a brawl. So if you would be so kind...?"

Sokka protectively stepped in front of Aang. "I don't think so."

"Come now," Azula persisted. "Let's talk; I don't want to fight."

Zuko eyed her suspiciously. "This isn't like you, Azula. You always want to fight."

"So do you," she told him with a pleasant smile.

He lowered his hands and shoved them into his pockets. He knew that if he even tried to fight, Azula would beat him just like she always did. She had grown much too powerful and Zuko would forevermore stand in her shadow. "Okay," he muttered. "I'll talk." He thought for a moment before he asked, "How is Mai?"

Azula hesitated. Did he truly care? "She's...fine," she finally told him. "Her back is healing with daily visits from her herbalist...But Zuzu, this isn't what I meant when I said we should talk."

"_Don't call me that!" _

"There must be something I can do to convince you all to hand him over," Azula went on, nudging her captive. "Possibly a prisoner exchange? I understand you are having second thoughts about dear Jet and his treachery; but I know you aren't going to leave him to die."

While Azula kept her gaze fixed on Zuko, Katara took action in bending hot water out of Iroh's tea. She used it to quickly lash at Azula's perfect face. The princess roared in rage as she was knocked face-first into the mud. Jet took the time to slide off the lizard's back and roll sideways into the bushes.

"You little bitch," Azula sneered, throwing Katara a filthy look. The Fire Nation princess pushed herself up off the ground and bushed the earth from her scarlet garb. She tucked a stray lock of hair back into place and raised her dainty hands to carve lightning from the open air. She smiled in satisfaction as it crackled and sizzled, blue flames licking her knuckles. She swung her arm out gracefully, her eyes dead set on the water peasant.

Zuko only had a second to think. He lunged forward and grabbed Azula's fingers. _In, down, up, and out. _His insides tingled with an alarming amount of energy as the lightning surged through his body. There was a deafening crack. Zuko crumpled to the ground as the tree above him burst into flames. He gasped; his heart racing. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Katara scrambled out of the way. He sighed in relief. He had done it. He had redirected lightning. And it had nearly killed him.

Azula had first thought he had died. She breathed again when she saw her brother rise to his feet. "I see you've learned a new trick," she taunted. "I must say that I'm impressed." She shot more lightning at him, knowing he could easily dodge it.

Toph and Aang were trying to snap Jet's shackles with sharp rocks as Iroh protected the defenseless Earth King who was cowering in the corner. Sokka was entangled in the sea of sleeping bags as he searched for his weapons. "Where are they?" he cried frantically, shoving aside Aang's dirty blankets. _"Ow!" _He lifted his finger to see that it was neatly sliced. Blood bubbled up through the crack. In other words, he had found his boomerang.

"Hey Snoozles!" Toph called from where she stood next to Jet after they had removed his cuffs. "Are you going to sleep, or are you going to fight?"

Sokka growled as he jumped to his feet, slinging out his boomerang. It whizzed pass Zuko's ear and the young firebender stumbled back in surprise. The boomerang barely nicked Azula's cheekbone; but it was enough. A thin red line trickled down to her chin. She wiped it away in fury.

"Hey, Sokka! Throw me your machete! I haven't anything to fight with," Jet called, leaning his head back to avoid a burst of flame. Sokka grunted and did as he was told; there was no time to argue.

"Aang! Help me!" Katara cried as she bended more water from Iroh's tea, forming icicles. She sent some of the daggers flying over to Aang. He swiftly caught them, careful to avoid the sharp edges. Together, they stood on each side of Azula. Zuko and Sokka faced her in the middle and Toph and Jet closed her in from behind. They all held up their weapons threateningly. Azula's eyes flashed back and forth as she looked for a way out. This couldn't be happening. The princess of the Fire Nation was _cornered_.

She wouldn't go down quietly. She roared as she lashed out against them all, lightning flaring out all around her. The clearing lit up like a candle, blue flames crackling high into the air. Zuko bellowed equally as loud as he charged forward and twisted his foot up. His shoe slammed into Azula's face. Her head snapped back and she was falling, falling, falling.

Everyone stared in amazement as she landed on the ground, blood gathering in the dirt. They were all certain her nose had broken. Zuko shrank back after he realized what he had done. His sister's eyes were closed. He glanced down at his shoe to find that it was stained with blood.

Someone clamped their hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Jet, of all people. "Good work," the peasant congratulated him. Zuko brushed his hand away, not wanting to get his clothes even more dirty than they already were.

"Did I kill her?" Zuko asked uncertainly. He didn't think a blow to the head was enough to do it, but the crack her neck had made concerned him.

"No," said Toph, feeling Azula's heart beat by placing her hand on the ground. "She's only knocked out."

"That was amazing," Katara admitted to Zuko.

"It didn't feel amazing," he mumbled.

"Hey, what about me?" Sokka asked Katara, sticking his bottom lip out. He waved his boomerang in the air. "Look what _I _did to her. Not just anyone could do that."

"Oh, you're right Sokka!" Katara exclaimed mockingly. "How could I _possibly_ miss that? Yes, great job! That teensy little cut was even more amazing than Zuko _kicking her in the face._"

"Shut up, Katara," said Sokka angrily.

Zuko continued to stare down at his sister. He had defeated her. _He _had defeated _her. _Zuko suddenly felt weak. He wanted to kneel over and throw up. He felt the pressure build up behind his eyes and his nose tingled uncomfortably. _Don't you dare cry, _he told himself. _She's not dead, don't you cry. _

"Are you okay?" a kind voice whispered in his ear.

"I'm fine, Uncle," Zuko snapped, forcing his voice not to crack.

"I saw you redirect lightning," Iroh told him, not bothering to hide how proud he was.

"Yes, I almost died," Zuko said flatly.

"But you didn't," Iroh reminded him. "You remembered what I taught you."

Zuko also remembered other things; like how he had stood up on that mountain and screamed his heart out for the lightning to strike him. He had screamed and screamed until he couldn't even hear his own voice. Then he had cried...bawling his eyes out like a baby. Suddenly, he wished he was back on the mountain...just so none of the others could see his tears.

--------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: More Zuko angst and some hardcore blood and gore! (Well, not really). I hope you all enjoyed. Please review! Suggestions? Comments? I'll take them all. **


	9. The Scar

They all stared at Azula, not really knowing what to do with her. "Should we bring her with us?" Aang asked with a shrug.

"Are you _crazy?_" Sokka demanded. "She'll kill us in our sleep!"

"We could just tie her up and leave her," Zuko suggested.

"Or we could kill her," Toph said cheerfully. They all looked at her.

"I agree with Zuko," said Jet. "Let's tie her up and leave her. She can fend for herself."

"She'll just get out," said Sokka with a dramatic sigh. "Then she'll be after our heads again."

"Exactly!" Toph exclaimed. "So we should kill her!"

"Let's not," said Katara, giving Toph an odd look.

"Why _not?_" Toph whined. "The only way for us to truly be rid of her, is to kill her. See, it makes everything better! Once she's dead, Zuko will definitely become the next Fire Lord. Then we can kill off Ozai and Zuko can make things all better and the world will be saved! Come on, I'll even do it." She kicked up a large boulder. "She won't even feel it, I swear. I'll just smash it down on her head and it will all be over."

"_Toph!" _Katara cried, aghast. "You're going to make me sick."

"Aw, come on! Please?"

"You're not killing anyone, and that's final," the waterbender snapped.

Zuko bent down and lifted her sister's head to get a closer look at her nose. It didn't look pretty. It was gnarled and out of place, blood still spurting out of her face. He wiped away the blood as best as he could and beckoned Katara closer. "Could you?"

She nodded and bended some water out of the pouch at her hip. She quickly formed a shimmering glove and curled her hand around the Fire Princess's nose. Katara managed to push Azula's nose back into place to heal it correctly. She then wiped away the remaining blood.

"_What in Yue's name are you doing?" _Sokka demanded. _"Why are you healing her?"_

"She may be your enemy," said Zuko with a hostile glare, "but she is still my sister."

"Nah," said Iroh, shaking his head. "That isn't it. Zuko just doesn't want to admit that blood makes him queasy."

"_Uncle!" _

"Well, in least let her keep the cut I gave her. That'll remind her not to fool with us," said Sokka.

"Enough messing around," said Aang. "We need to come up with something quick. Killing her is out of the question. But we can't just let her roam free either. Any more ideas?"

"I could take her," Jet shrugged. "Back to the Freedom Fighters. I'm sure we could keep her locked up until we come up with a better plan."

Aang looked at Katara. "That doesn't sound half bad. What do you think?"

"I think Azula will easily escape any stupid tree house you put her in. Just to let everyone know, tree houses are made out of wood. She could easily burn the entire forest down." Katara crossed her arms and gave Jet a surly look. "Your plan isn't going to work."

"Well, I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas!" he shot back.

"Stop fighting!" Aang cried. "We won't get anywhere if you keep arguing like this."

"I think we should keep her," said Zuko suddenly.

"Didn't you hear me before?" Sokka asked incredulously. "She'll eat us alive!"

"Think about it," said Zuko, "though I know it might be difficult for an oaf like yourself. My father values Azula a lot. She brought down Ba Sing Se for the gods' sakes; _the impenetrable city! _We can use this against the Fire Lord."

"You mean like a ransom?" Katara mused.

"Sort of. Perhaps we can trade Azula for one of the Earth Kingdom cities. Perhaps we can get Ba Sing Se back and have a base for the resistance. Now that everyone has seen what the Fire Nation can do, maybe more people will join the war against them." Zuko smiled triumphantly as he surveyed the looks on everyone's faces. "I bet you didn't think I could be that helpful, did you?"

"Okay, so maybe you have a point," said Sokka, giving him an elaborate shrug. "But that doesn't solve the problem of Azula killing us."

"We could keep her unconscious!" said Toph. "Every once in a while, we'll take turns kicking her in the head. If we're lucky, she'll establish a life-long coma."

"If _you're _lucky, you'll have an excuse for 'accidentally' killing her," Katara retorted.

"That too," Toph agreed.

"What about my shackles?" Jet asked. "We can use them to tie her up."

"That's an idea," said Sokka. "Okay, so we're going to have quite a crew riding on Appa. Let's see...Iroh, Toph, Katara, Aang, His Majesty, the two Fire Princesses-," Sokka said as he counted off on his fingers while receiving a dirty look from Zuko, "-and me. That's eight people, not to mention His Majesty's worthless bear and Momo. I don't think Appa's going to like this very much."

"Make that nine," said Jet. "I'm coming with you."

"You don't have to do that," said Katara. "You're never much help anyway."

Jet placed a hand over his heart in mock-hurt. "You wound me," he said solemnly. "Besides," he added more brightly, "when I'm around, you'll be able to keep an eye on me."

"We'll _all _be able to keep an eye on you," Sokka corrected.

Jet frowned. "I suppose none of you trust me."

"No, you kind of blew it for us," said Katara icily. "Twice." Jet placed a piece of straw between his lips and said nothing.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Aang, whirling himself onto Appa's massive head. "All aboard!"

"How are we going to let the Fire Nation know that we have Azula?" Iroh asked, pulling himself onto Appa.

"Good question," said Aang, tapping his chin with his index finger. "I suppose we'll need to send a messenger."

"Azula and I arrived to the Earth Kingdom on a ship," said Jet. "It is probably still docked in the bay, meaning we won't have to travel far." He glanced at Azula's lizard that still stood in the clearing, gazing at them with wide, alien eyes.

Aang followed Jet's gaze. "You just gave me an idea," said Aang. "That lizard thing will most likely try to find his way home once we take Azula away, right?"

"Probably," said Jet.

"So we should send the lizard back to the ship. The crew members on board will see that you and Azula never returned in their search for me. _That_ should be message enough." Aang grinned at them and turned to face the monstrous lizard. He sucked in a great amount of air, cocked his head back, and blew. The lizard roared as it was sent flying back into the trees. They listened as the steed hastily scrambled back the way it had come.

"You're a genius!" Katara cried as she hugged Aang and kissed him on the cheek. "Finally, things are turning around."

--------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight seared through her eyelids as Azula began to stir. Clouds flashed above her and her heart pounded when she realized that she was flying. She glanced around and found herself to be on top of the Avatar's sky bison. She feverishly wondered how she had gotten there. _I haven't joined him, have I? _she wondered. After glancing down, she became aware that she was tied up and unable to move. _No, I've been taken prisoner. _The others were all napping in the afternoon sun, except for the Water Tribe boy who was at the reigns and Jet, who sat next to him.

Azula was alarmed to find that her head was resting on the flanks of a bear. She knew that the smelly creature belonged to the Earth King, who was asleep beside her. The entire back of the sky bison was cramped, everyone was leaning against everyone else. Only her brother had managed to get a large stretch of open saddle to himself. _He probably fought his way to get it, _she thought dryly as she surveyed his peaceful face.

"Has she woken up yet?" she heard the Water Tribe boy call; she thought his name was Socks, or something of the sort. She instantly squeezed her eyes shut and slowed her breathing.

"No, Sokka," Jet replied. "She's still out cold." _Sokka_, that was his name.

Azula instantly began to think of a plan to escape. There was no use fighting while they were miles up in the sky, so she would just have to wait until they landed somewhere for the night.

--------------------------------------------------------

Katara yawned and stretched, sitting up on Appa's saddle. They were still flying and there seemed to be plenty of sunlight left. The others were still asleep, except for Sokka and Jet. She stood up and hobbled her way over to her brother.

"Hey boys," she said muzzily, sitting down next to Jet.

"Oh, hey Katara," said Jet. "You finally woke up."

"Yeah, Momo kept bothering me," she answered. "So, where are we going?"

"We're planning to return to Omashu and see if we can find the remains of the resistance. We could use their help. And we need to let the Fire Nation know that we're there so that the Fire Lord will know where to find us when he realizes we have his precious daughter," said Sokka, glancing back at the Fire Princess.

"Oh, okay," said Katara, yawning once more. She turned to look at all of her friends' sleeping forms. She frowned when she saw Zuko. "So he's the reason why no one has any space."

Jet grinned. "Watch this Katara." He removed the bit of straw from his mouth and crouched at Zuko's head. He placed a finger to his lips as he gave Katara one last glance. Jet ran his piece of straw across Zuko's face, mostly lingering on his nose. Zuko's face scrunched up in his sleep. He raised his hand and _smack! _Zuko had slapped himself in the face.

Jet and Katara roared in laughter as Zuko jumped up, wide-awake. _"What was that?" _

Jet snickered, "There was a bug on your face!" He and Katara burst out laughing again.

"Ugh," said Zuko, rubbing his face with one hand. "Can't you see I was trying to sleep?"

"Oh, we _saw_," said Katara, still giggling.

Zuko ignored her and turned his back on her. Jet took the opportunity to wiggle the piece of straw in Zuko's ear. The banished Fire Prince instinctively slapped his ear. He whirled around._ "Stop that at once!"_ By now, everyone else was awake, wondering what all of the commotion was about.

"Zuko, what is going on?" Iroh demanded, upset that he had been awoken.

"Uncle! They keep making me slap myself!" Zuko complained.

"Slap yourself?" Iroh repeated, looking bewildered. "How in the world are they accomplishing that?"

Jet, Katara, and Sokka were all laughing.

"Ugh! You're all so _infuriating!_" Zuko cried. He moved over to sit between the bear and his sister where he could sleep in peace.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Where is Princess Azula?" The captain frowned as he lowered his spyglass from his eye. The Fire Princess's lizard-like steed was just returning at full speed, though it carried no rider. He suddenly knew what had happened; she had been captured by the Avatar. The captain swore and turned away; yelling up to the helmsman, "Set a course for the Fire Nation!" _The Fire Lord isn't going to be happy about this. _

--------------------------------------------------------

"Stop, _stop!_" Iroh cried, shaking his head. "You're just like Zuko! You must put all your force in the breath, not the muscles. Try it again, Aang." They had stopped several hours away from Omashu for the night. Iroh was giving Aang a short lesson in firebending.

The young Avatar did as he was told and tried to shoot tiny pinpricks of flame out all about him. One was much larger than the others and promptly caught a branch on fire.

"No! You have to control it. Keep it contained! _Concentrate. _Try it again."

Zuko lay on the grass, resting his check on his hand to watch the training lazily. He found himself pleased to be able to firebend better than the Avatar. He smirked as Aang blew up another tree.

"Sorry!" Aang apologized, as Katara extinguished it with a flick of her wrist.

"Some people are trying to sleep," Sokka grumbled as he pushed himself further into his sleeping bag. "Please stop with all of the shouting."

"Sokka!" Katara exclaimed. "You're supposed to be watching Azula!"

"She's asleep. I mean seriously, what is she going to do? Snore us to death?" Sokka said, his voice muffled through his blankets.

"You're the one who was worried about her waking up and killing us all," Katara pointed out.

"Oh, lay off! Besides, Jet's got it covered...Don't you Jet?" Sokka emerged from his sleeping bag long enough to glance at him.

Jet opened one eye. "Huh? Did someone say something?" He closed the eye again.

"See? He has it completely under control," said Sokka, though his voice wavered with uncertainty.

--------------------------------------------------------

_Perfect_, Azula thought with satisfaction as she watched the last member of the group drift off to sleep. _Now, how to get out of these chains? I could kill them all first, since their asleep. That way the jangling of my chains won't wake them. _However, she found that she couldn't move enough to get a clear shot of them. She cursed in fury. The only way she might be able to escape is if she rolled away. She imagined the look on the Fire Nation soldiers as she crawled into Omashu in bonds. She would not look forward to that.

"Burn it all," she whispered, trying to pull her cuffs apart. "Ugh!" As she glanced around one more time to see if there was any sort of tool that might spring her from chains, she became startled as her eyes fell upon the dark orbs of Jet. He must have heard her and woken up.

"I suppose you aren't going to help me," she said coolly, twisting her self into an upright position.

"No, I'm not," he said. "How is your face?"

She blinked. How could she have forgotten? The last thing she remembered seeing before she blacked out was an eerie blue glow as electricity erupted from her fingertips and sole of a shoe just before it was slammed into her face. "I'm fine...But I don't understand, why isn't my nose broken?"

"Your _brother_ had Katara heal it; though it is a bit too late to do anything about that scar," Jet replied.

Azula frowned as she raised her hand just far enough to stroke her cheek. She ran her finger along sloping cut, grimacing at the sharp sting. She knew that mark would remain there forevermore and everyone would know that she had been beaten.

--------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, I know there isn't much action going on in there, but I thought I would use it as a break from the last chapter to get everyone back on their feet (or in Azula's case, not so much). Anywho, give me reviews please. If you have any suggestions, I'll try my best to accommodate them. **


	10. Since When Did You Care?

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"_No." _

"Are we there yet?"

"_NO!"_

"Are we there yet?"

"_Damn_ it, Toph! _What part of 'no' don't you understand?_"

Toph smiled in satisfaction, leaning back with her arms crossed behind her head. She loved to get a rise out of Sokka; it was the only thing that got her up in the morning.

"Will you two lovebirds shut up?" Zuko hissed. "_Some_ people enjoy the peace and quiet."

Sokka gaped at him. Just when he was about to protest, Toph told the banished prince to "can it" and kicked him in the shin. After being cramped on Appa for so very long, everyone was getting quite crabby. While Sokka, Toph, and Zuko argued on who should be the one to shut the hell up, the Earth King and Iroh were bickering over which brand of tea was the finest, and Katara was yelling at Jet to "please stop throwing leechey nuts at the prisoner". Even Momo and Bosco were getting into a squabble. Ultimately, the flying lemur had taken to pulling the bear's fur out in order to line the nest he was building in the Earth King's ornate skirts. Aang, himself, was watching them all with wide eyes, particularly fearful of the hot sparks flying from Azula's flaring nostrils.

"What did you call me?" Sokka shrieked, shoving Zuko into the very unfortunate Bosco.

"IT IS _JASMINE_, I SAY!" Iroh roared, throwing his hands into the air to emphasize his point.

"_JET! DON'T PUT THEM UP HER NOSE!" _Katara bellowed, slapping Jet in the head.

"Gerlernerrbrvvvvn!" Momo squawked with malicious eyes, pawing Bosco's ear.

"Guys!" Aang called desperately. No one even looked up. Zuko and Sokka continued to insult each other with increasingly ridiculous names, Jet persisted into poking leechey nuts up Azula's nose, Iroh and the Earth King glared at each other, and Momo would not stop torturing the poor bear that had had enough for one day. Aang sighed as he sank back down on Appa's head.

"Are we there yet?" Toph lazily called over the quarreling.

Aang looked up, and smiled. He turned to look over his shoulder. "I believe we are."

--------------------------------------------------------

They landed just on the outskirts of town, away from any suspicious or prodding eyes. The Fire Nation still reined over Omashu and it wouldn't be good if the gang was caught strolling through the market. Also, they were certain that the resistance would be close.

Toph did a belly-flop on her sweet, sweet ground. Jet dragged Azula off by the neck and sat her on the ground as Katara pulled Momo off of the bear and told him to behave himself.

"Out of my way, moron," Zuko snapped, elbowing Sokka in the ribs.

"Idiot," Sokka shot.

"Oaf," Zuko retorted.

"Butthead."

Zuko stared. "Butthead?" he repeated slowly, cocking an eyebrow.

"I didn't stutter," said Sokka, sniffing.

"I can't believe you just called me a butthead," Zuko said, shaking his head.

"I canth belief you justht called me a butthshead," said Sokka in exaggeration, poking fun at Zuko's slight lisp.

"Stop that!"

"Ssthhop that!" Sokka laughed. "Dear god, you sound like a spider-snake!"

Just before Zuko could pound on him a little, there came a small scream. Zuko and Sokka stared at each other before turning to look at Katara. Her face was bloodless and pale.

"Did you just _squeal?_" Zuko asked in disbelief.

"Hey!" Sokka shot at him. "Don't make fun of my sister." Sokka then turned to face Katara. "Did you just _squeal?_" Katara stared ahead of her, something to the right of Sokka...Something in the bushes. "What, did you see a spider or something?" He took out his boomerang, as if that could do anything. Katara did not reply. Her bottom lip trembled. "Katara?" Sokka took a step forward to properly see what she was looking at. He gasped. "Oh my god."

Katara's hands shook. "No," she whispered. "No."

Zuko walked up and shoved Sokka out of the way. He shrank back at the sight. Three women were sprawled out on the ground; they were stark-naked...And they were dead.

The smell itself made Zuko want to retch. The corpses had started decomposing in the summer heat, the flies licking at their flesh. Although several parts were missing, as if gnawed off by wild animals, their faces were easy to distinguish. Smeared red and white makeup covered most of their countenances, their hair making a halo about their faces.

"Suki," Sokka murmured, dropping his boomerang. "Suki..." He fell to his knees. Katara whimpered beside him, unable to look away. Toph had her back to everything. Although she couldn't see, she could smell the rotting of flesh.

"How...awful" was all Iroh managed to get out.

"Who could have done such a...?" Zuko whispered.

"I know who," said Sokka menacingly. He stood up, his face contorted in rage. He spun to confront Azula. He kicked her. She fell, her head bobbing on her neck. He kicked her again and again. "YOU KILLED HER! I KNOW YOU DID! YOU _BITCH_! GET UP!"

Azula could not get up. She was sticky with blood and she could barely move. She couldn't feel anything except the repeated blows to her ribs and face.

"Stop," she managed to croak. Sokka ignored her. Zuko wrestled with him, yelling something that Azula couldn't make out. The world was crashing down around her. Everyone was shouting; Azula couldn't take it anymore. The last thing she remembered before she blacked out was watching the crystalline tears blur her vision, trickling down her cheeks, mingling with the blood and dust. She found herself horrified to realize that she was not crying because of the pain, but because of what she had done.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sokka cried that night. He sobbed and sobbed until there were no tears left, and when that happened, he began to scream. He cursed anything and everything. He wanted to kill her, he truly did. He wanted to make Azula pay. He would have too if Zuko hadn't punched him in the mouth. Sokka felt his lip. It was still swollen from previous assault.

_She's gone. She's really gone, _he thought, utterly devastated. _I knew this would happen. Just like Yue. I warned Suki! She wouldn't let me protect her, and look what happened. Oh, Suki...I'm going to kill Azula. _

"Sokka?"

To Sokka's surprise, it was Zuko who walked towards him through the brush. He hesitated, waiting to see if Sokka would attack him or not. When the Water Tribe boy did not rise, Zuko took a step forward.

"You almost killed my sister," he said.

Sokka didn't answer.

"This girl, Suki...Did you know her well?"

"I loved her," said Sokka numbly.

Zuko frowned. There was a long pause. "I don't really know what to say. My uncle made me come here to apologize. Honestly, I don't know why. If I hadn't punched you, my sister would be dead..." Zuko stole a glance at him. "How's the lip?"

"Go away," said Sokka with a sigh.

"I'm just trying to help," said Zuko heatedly. "You don't always have to be a jerk about everything."

"_YOUR SISTER KILLED MY FRIEND!" _Sokka bellowed. _"I think I have every right to act this way." _Sokka glared at him. "Now," he continued, trying to keep his voice steady, "go away."

Zuko's shoulders sagged as he slowly turned around and went back the way he had come, kicking up loose stones and brush. "Have it your way," the firebender whispered. He then looked once more at Sokka before adding, "Just for the record, I didn't kill her. So don't take it out on me...I know that we aren't exactly friends...and I doubt that we'll ever become so; but...," Zuko gritted his teeth, "it will do all of us good if we show each other a bit more respect. I'm sorry for your loss...I don't know if this means anything to you, but I know what it is like to lose a loved one. Don't act like you're the only one." Zuko didn't wait for Sokka to answer before making his way back to the campsite.

Sokka wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his chin on his knees. He glanced at the puddle beside him with a sigh. In the reflection, he could see the full moon high above him in the sky.

--------------------------------------------------------

"I'm almost reluctant to do this myself," said Katara solemnly to Aang, "but we need her alive. Sokka may come back any time now, and he isn't going to understand why I healed her. Either way, it isn't going to be good." The Water Tribe girl leaned over the wounded firebender. It seemed as if Azula wasn't having the best of luck. For Appa to stop in the same clearing of where three Kyoshi Warriors were murdered by the Fire Princess's hand...It had to be fate.

Katara sighed as she swept her shimmering hand across Azula's face, then working on the ugly bruises along the firebender's ribs."Why did I have to be a waterbender?" Katara muttered to herself._ It would be easier if I couldn't heal her, then I wouldn't have to choose between saving the war and my brother._

Toph came and sat down next to her. "I buried them," she whispered, lifting her sightless eyes to Katara. "I couldn't stand the smell."

Katara nodded. "Thank you, Toph. Now we only have to worry about Sokka."

"He's impossible," came a voice. Katara looked up to see Zuko. His face was blank and unsmiling. "It was wrong for Uncle to send me; I think I just made it worse. Jet is trying to talk with him now. This isn't working. The rest of us have gone to speak with him and he only responds by blowing up in our faces! _You _need to talk to him. Look, you're all done with Azula, meaning you have no more excuses not to talk to him."

"Sometimes, Zuko," said Katara, "it is best _not _to talk. Maybe he would just like company...to know that we're there for him." She sighed. "And you're right; I have no more excuses. I'm just scared, that's all. My brother didn't bode well with Yue's death. This probably has pushed him over the edge...I don't want to see him like that."

"Well, then; he needs your company now," said Zuko simply.

Katara nodded silently before standing up on shaky legs to see her brother.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Since when did you care?" Toph asked.

"What?" asked Zuko, turning his head to look at her.

"Sokka," she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Since when did you _care_?"

"I don't," he said, crossing his arms, "but having him get over this will get us moving quicker. That's all _I_ care about."

"Right," said Toph, though she didn't sound at all convinced.

Zuko stared ahead of him into the flames.

--------------------------------------------------------

"_WHAT?" _the Fire Lord roared, fire jumping at his feet.

The messenger fell backwards on the ground, trembling. "I-I'm s-sorry, m-my l-lord!" he stuttered. "H-her s-steed came b-back w-without her! I w-was s-sent t-to you a-at once."

The Fire Lord's voice was dangerous. _"And why, for Agni's sake, didn't you all go after her?"_

"She t-told us n-not to!" he cried.

"_The Avatar has my daughter! Do you know what this means?" _

The messenger shook his head vigorously.

"_It means, you remarkable twit, that he is going to use her against me. It means that the Avatar now has an upper hand in this war. Princess Azula is a key to this whole thing. She is my greatest aide in dominating the other nations."_ The Fire Lord stood up. _"I hope this will help you understand why I am about to kill you." _

"P-please!" he cried; but it was too late. The Fire Lord raised his hands and electrocuted him. The messenger fell to the ground...He was dead.

"Guards," said Fire Lord Ozai, "come back with my daughter or don't bother coming back at all."

--------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Don't kill me. I know some of you may like the Kyoshi warriors, but seeing as Azula _did _steal their clothes, I didn't think it likely that all of them survived. Well, I suppose it wasn't likely that Jet survived either but...whatever. **

**To answer a few questions: **

_Is Azula starting to become a good guy now?_

**Not really, no. She's still evil and don't even think about her joining them. Not happening. **

_Wouldn't Azula become Fire LADY if she took the throne?_

**Well, I guess she would; but seeing as there have only really been Fire Lords, I thought I would keep the traditional title. **

_Pairings?_

**Eh, I'm not a fan of writing romance, but I'll do what I can. I am going to try and keep it realistic with the show (with only a FEW surprises). **

**And the whole thing about why didn't Toph just bend off Jet's shackles...well...my bad. I should have thought of that. shrugs If you guys really want me to, I'll go back and change it. Yeah, I guess trying to hit it with a rock wasn't the best idea. Also with Toph, about not hearing the vibrations of Azula coming towards them; I actually had thought of that. I only wanted Zuko to see her first because...well because. Toph was preoccupied in chatting and drinking tea, so that is my excuse. And no, I don't have all of the chapters on my computer. I didn't realize that I was writing fast. So, if there are anymore questions, I would be happy to answer them! Thank you for all the reviews! They make me feel special. **


	11. The Jade Temple

Katara sighed as she dipped her hands into the cold water. She washed her face and tipped her head back to let the water drip down her neck. Her brother had stopped talking. Even more concerning than that, he had stopped _eating_. Sokka wouldn't sit next to them at camp; he wouldn't even look at them. No matter what Katara said to him, Sokka wouldn't respond. Late at night, she would sometimes hear him sobbing. It wrenched her heart to see him like this. It came to be that _she _could barely sleep.

"Did you know that it is rude to spy on people?" Katara had been aware of someone's presence behind her in the brush for some time now. She could feel his eyes pressing on the back of her neck and had finally caught a glimpse of him in the water's reflection.

Zuko shuffled out of the woods with his hands in his pockets. "Katara, I've been meaning to talk to you..."

Katara glanced at him, wiping some water from her chin. "What, I'm no longer the water peasant?"

He gave her a grim smile. "I'm serious."

"Okay, what is it?" she asked, standing up.

"It's about your brother...," he said uncertainly.

"Go on," she said. "I'm not going to bite."

Zuko gave her a disbelieving look as if he thought otherwise. "I don't mean to be rude – don't look at me like that, I really don't – but Sokka is preventing us from reaching the resistance. We really should be getting on the move if we ever want to stop my father and all..."

"_How can you say that?" _Katara demanded angrily. "He's been hurt! He _needs _some time to recover!"

"With all due respect, we don't have that time. The Fire Lord is merciless. I have no doubt that he has already found that his daughter has been captured. He will waste no time coming to get her. We _need _to move." His face was stern and unsmiling, as usual, but panic glimmered in his eyes. Katara knew that he was afraid of getting caught by his father.

She sighed. He was right. They couldn't just sit there and hope that the Fire Lord didn't catch up with them. They had to get to the resistance as soon as possible and seek shelter. "Okay, Zuko," she said. "Fine. But you're going to have to be the one to tell Sokka why we're leaving."

Zuko's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me? No way!"

--------------------------------------------------------

Mai tipped her head against the cool window. It was raining outside, the fat raindrops sounding like fingers tapping across the glass. She was worried. Azula had been missing for a couple of days and none of the Fire Nation trackers had gotten any leads on her whereabouts. No doubt the Avatar and his friends had discovered what had happened to some of the Kyoshi Warriors and they had sought their revenge.

Ty Lee had gone with the trackers to find Azula. Mai was still confined to her bedroom as she recovered from the severe burns. The pain was merely dull now and it only slightly ached to walk. Though if it had been up to her, she would have chased after those Avatar imbeciles to get Azula back. Mostly it was because she was bored, not because she was worried.

Through all of this, her thoughts kept straying back to Zuko. After the fire had seared through her back, she had fallen. It had only been a second later that he kneeled over her. "Damn it!" he had said. He had extinguished the flames, placing his hand behind her head, telling her that he was incredibly sorry. She had tried to whisper that she was fine and for him not to worry, but Azula had come, demanding from Zuko what he had done. Mai didn't want him to leave; she had wanted him to stay there, cradling her head in his hands. Afterwards, she had felt so ashamed for feeling that way.

"Curse that boy," she spat angrily, with no one around to hear her. "I don't care if I never see him again." But in her heart, she knew that was not true. If she had been allowed to go after Azula, she would have done it in hope of meeting up with Zuko.

She sighed as she massaged her temples and whispered, "I wish you would just come home."

--------------------------------------------------------

When Zuko told Sokka that they were leaving to find the resistance, the Water Tribe boy only responded by packing up his things. He still refused to talk or eat, and there were dark bags under his eyes. He looked ill and was unsteady on his feet.

"You need to eat, Sokka," said Katara. "You're going to pass out if you keep this up."

He ignored her as he slung the strap that held him boomerang across his shoulder. Jet frowned and walked up to him, waving a freshly cooked piece of fish under Sokka's nose. Sokka's mouth didn't even water. He just pushed it away, the fish landing in the dirt.

"You're acting like an idiot," Jet told Sokka hotly. "All we're doing is trying to help. The least you can do is show a little gratitude."

"I'm acting like an idiot, am I?" Sokka replied dangerously, his voice rising. "You all think so?"

No one answered. Aang shuffled his feet nervously.

"Well, _excuse me_," Sokka shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "Pardon me for being the only one to grieve for the Kyoshi Warriors!" His voice was quite shrill.

"What, you think we're _glad _that they died?" Katara demanded.

"Well, you don't seem too upset about it," he shot at her.

"Now you're just acting like a jerk," Zuko threw in.

"We're all upset, Sokka," said Toph gently, "but sitting here crying about it isn't going to solve anything. If we want to avenge them, the best thing we can do is to continue what they lived for. We have to stop the Fire Nation."

"We're not _all _upset," Sokka snarled. "What about her?" He thrusted his finger in Azula's direction. "She did this. She and her little _friends_."

"Yes, she did kill them," Aang agreed, "but we need her in order to save the Earth Kingdom. Please understand, Sokka, we don't like having her around as much as you do."

Azula muttered something through the dirty handkerchief that gagged her mouth.

"_What was that?" _Sokka demanded, grabbing Azula by the scruff of her neck. He wrenched the bit of cloth out of her mouth. _"What did you say?" _

"I _said _that the Fire Lord is never going to trade anything for me," she said, struggling in Sokka's grasp.

"Oh yeah? And what makes you think that?" Zuko asked hotly, rounding on her.

Azula turned her golden gaze on her brother. "I may have been his favorite, but that doesn't mean he loved me. The only reason why he would get me back is so that I can win his pathetic war. I don't doubt that he is looking for me right now, but he will never give you all _anything._"

"So basically, you're saying we might as well kill you," said Zuko, looking smug.

"You once told me that you loved me," said Azula calmly. "And if that is true, Zuzu, you will not kill me."

He took a step back, aghast. "What you have done to these people is inexcusable."

"And what about what you have done?" she countered, with a small smile. "Have you not, repeatedly, chased them? Attacked them? You've tried to kill them, Zuzu. I don't think they will be quick to forget that. Now tell me, when did you have a change of heart? When did you decide that these _people _were those that you can trust? When did you decide to turn against your own nation?"

"When Father tried to have me kill myself," said Zuko quietly.

Azula's smile widened. "So you admit that you are the Blue Spirit?"

"You've known it for a long time now, Azula. Don't act so surprised," he whispered.

"You're right," she agreed, "I have known, though Father did not."

Zuko's stomach dropped in horror. "What?"

"It was I who told Father to give you that assignment. Zhao told me about you. He wanted me to spread it on to the Fire Lord, but I was much to busy. When you returned home, I was angry that Father so easily welcomed you back. He was still ashamed of you, to be sure, but nonetheless he allowed you into the palace. So I told him that you would be honored to seek out the Blue Spirit. He _never _knew that you were him." She looked overwhelmed with glee as Zuko stared at her, his face blank.

"So...all of that...," he whispered. "I...He didn't..."

"He didn't want you dead, Zuzu; _I _wanted you dead."

Realization sank down on him. "You bitch," Zuko finally spat.

She nodded. "Yes, it was quite vile of me, I admit. I knew you wouldn't have done it, but I _wanted_ you to be angry. So angry, in fact, that you would try something horribly stupid. You are way too easy to predict, Brother."

Something didn't make sense to Zuko. Back when he helped his uncle escape, he had accused his father of sinking so low as trying to get his own son to commit suicide. The Fire Lord hadn't acted surprised or confused at Zuko's words, he had only been angry.

"You're lying," Zuko said quietly. _"You're lying!"_

"No," said Azula. "For once in my life, I'm telling the truth."

Zuko would have been back home with a father who finally appreciated him if it hadn't been for Azula. She had ruined everything for him, just as she always did.

"Why do you do this to me, Azula?" he asked, his eyes full of pain.

"Aw, is wittle Zuzu going to cwy?" she asked mockingly.

Zuko ignored what she said. He only turned around to face the others. _"Kill her,"_ he said, his face livid.

"Weren't you listening to me?" she asked in surprise. "You aren't going to kill me."

"_I'm _not. That doesn't mean they won't. I'm sure Sokka would love to do you in." Zuko glanced at Sokka, placing his hand on his shoulder. "What do you say? Would you like to do the honors?"

Sokka took the boomerang from his back. "I wouldn't be more pleased. Perhaps I can carve a few more patterns into her pretty face."

"Finally!" Toph exclaimed. "You all are doing it my way!"

"We aren't killing _anyone_," said Aang sharply, stepping between Sokka and Azula.

Iroh and the Earth King were fidgeting over by Appa, each looking nervous. Momo watched them all with his wide emerald eyes as he chattered softly to himself.

"Kill me," Azula taunted, smiling at Sokka. "Go on, do it. I _dare_ you. I deserve it, anyway."

"Oh, now you're sorry?" Sokka demanded. "You regret killing her?"

"Do you want the truth?" she asked, he smile like poisoned honey. "I enjoyed murdering her. Suki, right? Yes, she _begged_ for her life. She said she would do anything, telling me she would help me find you all. She was going to sacrifice _your_ life for her own."

"You're lying," Sokka breathed, echoing Zuko's previous words. "She wouldn't do that."

"I didn't listen to her," Azula continued. "I tortured her before she died...And you know what? She screamed the loudest. It is a shame, really. She was such a pretty girl." Azula was laughing as if it were the most humorous thing in the entire world. "She was going to _betray _you. Perhaps I was really doing you a favor."

"Don't listen to her," said Zuko angrily. "She's lying."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," she shrugged. "That isn't going to change anything. So, how about it peasant? Are you going to kill me or not?"

"Do you _want_ to be dead?" Sokka asked.

"You're probably going to do it anyway when you don't get what you want from the Fire Lord. You might as well do it now," Azula whispered.

"You're going to hell," Sokka whispered.

"No," she said. "There, my friend, you are quite wrong. Agni is proud of me. I will be _rewarded_ for my deeds." Azula let her mask slip, for a brief second, and Sokka could see that she didn't feel that way. She knew she was going to hell and she was afraid.

--------------------------------------------------------

Azula sighed. She knew that Sokka had seen right through her. She was terrified of dying. She wanted to be Fire Lord, to fulfill her legacy. But, to her surprise, Sokka didn't kill her. He only turned away and croaked, "Let's go." Had he pity for her? This was impossible, Azula knew, but perhaps Sokka realized that he didn't want to turn into her. He didn't _want_ to kill anyone. However, it was true what Azula said. She had enjoyed killing Suki and the other two Kyoshi Warriors, though they hadn't offered to betray the Avatar and his friends. _That_ had been a lie. Looking back on it, Azula realized what a savage she had been. How could she ever relish taking another human being's life? That doesn't mean that it shouldn't have been done, but it means that she shouldn't have enjoyed it.

"_You're going to hell," _Sokka had said. _No_, she thought grimly. _I am already there._

--------------------------------------------------------

Aang had been flying ahead of his group for about an hour, looking for any sign of the resistance. Skimming the tree tops, he had desperately searched for their camp, wondering if they had retreated to their fortress beneath the ground of Omashu. If so, it would be difficult to sneak in to find them. It was for certain that the Fire Nation would be on high alert for any sign of their princess.

Suddenly, the roof of what looked like a temple flashed into view. Aang almost fell out of the sky in surprise. After recovering, he gracefully glided to the ground. He glanced around, seeing no sign of anyone. Once finding that he was safe, he turned to look at the palace that loomed overhead. It was a large jade dome, several of its stained-glass windows shattered and lying in pieces. Ivy crawled up the walls and the tiles were dirty and cracked. The whole place smelled of rot and decay from the standing puddles of putrid water, choked with soggy leaves from last fall. It seemed that the place had fallen into ruin a long time ago. Aang couldn't even distinguish what god had been worshipped there.

There was no door to the temple; it must have rotted away not long after it had fallen into disrepair. In the center of the circular room, there was an empty dais. This must have been the place where people of worship would place their offerings. There were scorch marks all up along it. _Fire Nation, _Aang thought angrily. _They did this. _

It was all very eerie, standing in an abandoned temple with the footsteps of rat-monkeys echoing off the walls and the sound of water dripping from the ceiling. Something along the far wall caught Aang's eye. It was an ornate rug, wet with rain. The corner of it was lifted up, revealing something dark underneath. He frowned, stepping towards it and lifting the rest of the carpet up with the end of his staff. It was a gaping hole that led into darkness. Aang kneeled down next to it, trying to get a better look. He heard a faint whistle of wind coming from the hole. He leaned in closer to listen, thinking that it was a draft to signify that a large cavern lie beneath him. Something collided into his face and his vision swam. The only sound he heard was the wind rushing passed his ears as he fell into blackness...

--------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Dun dun dun...Well, I hoped you like it. I threw in some Azula evilness for good measure and a little bit of Muko. Or is it Zai? I have no idea. Anywho, be sure to review (or else). I live for constructive criticism, for I can always be better! **


	12. Caught in a Net

"It has been a couple of hours now," said Zuko. "Why hasn't the Ava – Aang returned yet?"

"Aw," said Katara mockingly. "You're cute when you care."

Zuko's ears turned faintly pink. "Am not," he denied.

"You're right," said Toph, snickering, "you could never be cute."

"What do you know anyway? You're blind!" Zuko shot at her. "Besides, I meant that I didn't care."

"Uh huh," said Katara, not sounding convinced. "Sure. Whatever you say, Your Royal Hotness."

"What did you call me?" Zuko demanded angrily.

"Good one Katara," exclaimed Toph. "Though one has to wonder...Did you mean that literally being that he's from the Fire Nation? Or..."

"Don't be ridiculous," said Katara sharply.

"Yeah, don't be ridiculous," Zuko echoed, glaring at the blind earthbender.

"Mmm, I don't _know_," sighed Toph dramatically. "I'm sensing all of these weird love vibrations..."

"Shut _up!_" Katara and Zuko chorused.

Jet and Sokka glanced at each other. They had been walking behind the others with Azula chained between them, listening to the pointless chatter between Zuko, Toph, and Katara. They had decided not to fly on Appa, not wanting to risk being seen by the Fire Nation. The sky bison lumbered slowly beside them, with Iroh and Earth King sitting on top. They were once again arguing about tea and various other silly topics as Momo flew in circles above Basco, making some sort of freakish halo in the sky.

"'Weird love vibrations'...," Sokka repeated, shaking his head. "Toph, I would appreciate that you not say something involving my sister that sounds vaguely wrong...Especially not with Princess Lisp."

"Hey!" Zuko exclaimed grumpily. "And _I _would appreciate that you people would stop coming up with stupid nicknames for me. My name is _Zuko_. You can either call me that or Prince Zuko or even My Prince on special occasions." He gave them a small smile at his weak crack for a joke.

"Prince?" Katara laughed. "Prince of what, exactly?" She sounded much like she did back at the North Pole when Sokka had lied about being such to Yue. "Last time I checked, you were an outcast of the Fire Nation."

Zuko sniffed and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"What, you don't like our nicknames?" Toph asked in mock-hurt. "Not even Fairy Princess?"

"No."

"Angry Boy?"

"_No." _

"Ooh, what about Zuzu?"

"_Absolutely not!" _Zuko roared. Toph and Katara snickered.

"Alright, Angsty Pants," said Toph, "I'll try my best to call you by your real name."

"That's _not _my name!" Zuko was glaring at Toph, his hands balled into fists.

"Uh oh, Toph," said Katara sarcastically. "Now _I'm _sensing all of these weird love vibrations..."

"That isn't funny," the earthbender replied dully, though she was laughing with her.

"Girls are so obnoxious," Zuko grumbled crossly, falling back to walk alongside Jet and Sokka. "Finally, I can have a _real _conversation."

"Hey, _Zuko_," Sokka whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear. "I think Toph _totally _digs you!"

Iroh snorted into his tea as Zuko's fists ignited in exasperation. They were all laughing now, except Zuko of course. He was too busy swearing and calling them all various insults.

--------------------------------------------------------

It was two hours later that Aang became conscious. He awoke to find that he was someplace dark, with a torch flickering over him. "Well, well, well," rasped a voice overhead. "I must say that I am surprised that you found this place." The speaker sounded horribly familiar, making Aang's insides crawl.

"Long Feng?" Aang demanded. "What are you doing here? Where _is _here? Why aren't you in prison? Why does my head hurt?"

Long Feng laughed harshly. "Enough questions, boy. They will be answered in good time. All you need to know is that you have found the resistance."

"_What?" _Aang asked in disbelief. "You joined the resistance?"

"I am _leading _the resistance. A Dai Li agent helped me escape Ba Sing Se. I fled to Omashu, where I met up with the resistance. They had lost their leader to the Fire Nation so I offered to help them. I want my revenge for the sacking of my city. _I _should be the rightful ruler!" He was angry, Aang could tell. "And it is your fault. If you hadn't meddled into my business with the Earth King, I would have never had to turn to the Fire Nation for help. It was your fault that Ba Sing Se crumbled. When countless people die, we will know who to blame."

Aang cringed at his words before retorting, "You weren't helping much either." After a few moments of silence Aang asked, "Are you going to kill me?"

"We both want the same thing, Avatar," said Long Feng. "You, admittedly, are very powerful and you can help me in my quest of regaining the Earth Kingdom..."

"I see this calls for a truce," said Aang slowly.

"Whatever you want to call it," said Long Feng indifferently.

"Fine. Where is the rest of the resistance?"

"All around you," said Long Feng. "We're all resting up for the march into Omashu that begins tomorrow. We need a base to fight the Fire Nation. After we get that, Ba Sing Se will be no different."

"I suggest you wait on that," said Aang, listening to the snores of possibly hundreds of men. He wondered on how big the area under the ground actually was.

"And why is that?" asked Long Feng unpleasantly.

"Because my friends are coming this way," said Aang smugly, "and with them they bring Princess Azula of the Fire Nation."

--------------------------------------------------------

"Can we stop and look for water? I'm thirsty." Toph had been complaining for the past ten minutes and she was getting on everyone's nerves.

"I _told _you; we can't stop until nightfall. Besides, our top priority is finding wherever the hell Aang is," Katara snapped, glancing at the sun on the horizon. It would be dark soon anyway.

"Well, then can I have some of your bending water? Please, I'm really thirsty," Toph begged, batting her large, misty eyes.

"Fine. But only _one _sip," Katara warned, holding up her index finger.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Toph, holding out her hand. "Give it over."

Katara tossed her the pouch. Toph uncorked it and squeezed every last drop down her throat.

"Toph!" Katara shouted. "What if we get attacked?"

--------------------------------------------------------

"Are you lying?" Long Feng demanded. "You have Princess Azula?"

"I swear it," said Aang, enjoying the look of disbelief on his face.

"That's...incredible. We can use her to get something back from the Fire Nation!" Long Feng clapped his hands in what looked like glee.

"That was my original plan, but Azula says it isn't going to work. She says that her father won't trade anything for her," said Aang uncertainly.

Long Feng waved the thought away. "They _will_ come for her."

Aang touched his forehead. There was a large, twisted knot. "Who hit me?"

"That would be one of my men," said Long Feng with a smug smile. "We apologize for that." Aang narrowed his eyes at him, for he didn't look sorry at all. "Everyone has been tense and on high alert. We've heard Fire Nation troops passing through here for the last two days. One of my scouts claims they're looking for someone."

"Azula," Aang whispered. Long Feng nodded. "Oh no," Aang cried. "My friends! They don't know that Fire Nation are nearby. I have to warn them!"

"But you've only just arrived!" Long Feng said. "If you give me just a little longer to talk..."

"I'll talk when I come back with my friends," said Aang sharply. He felt around for his glider before jumping to his feet. "How do I get out?" Long Feng pointed him in the right direction and Aang took off at full speed.

--------------------------------------------------------

It was twilight when the gang decided to make camp. They were all tired of walking in circles, looking for Aang when they knew they wouldn't be able to find him anyway. They slept under the cover of the treetops and debated over whether they should start a fire or not.

"Aang might not be able to find us," said Katara, "so if we start a fire, he might be able to spot it."

"But if the Fire Nation in Omashu sees it, we're all toast," said Sokka, crossing his arms.

"Our main concern is finding Aang," said Katara. "I say we start a fire."

"I agree," added Toph, "though _I_ have managed finding someone in the dark."

"Haha, very funny," said Sokka dryly. "Fine, Katara..._you _can go get firewood. _I'm_ staying here."

"I'll help," Jet offered, standing up. "Sokka, watch the prisoner." They had reduced to calling Azula "the prisoner" after what she had done and they all refused to talk to her.

Jet followed Katara through the brush as they hunted for dry branches and twigs. They only had a little light left and they were worried that they would get lost, so they tried to stay as close as they could to camp. Unfortunately, there weren't many branches on the ground, so they had to drift further and further out into the growing darkness.

"What's this?" Katara asked, bending down to squint at something in the grass.

"What's what?" Jet asked in a monotonous tone, walking up to her. There was a doll lying on a blanket of leaves. Looking around, they realized that there were several dolls. Each one was large and made of cloth with button eyes and hair spun from black yarn. Katara bent down to pick one up.

"Wait! Katara _no!_" Jet cried. But it was too late; Katara already had it in her hands. Suddenly they found themselves soaring upwards. They were swinging in a roughly hewn net, the ropes groaning under their weight. "Great. Thanks a lot."

"Who set traps out here?" Katara demanded, finding herself very uncomfortable pressed up against Jet's chest.

"I don't _know_, Princess," said Jet grumpily. "These don't look like animal traps because if they were, they would be set by food, not toys."

Katara struggled in the net to make more room for herself. She only managed to have Jet lurch forward and land on top of her.

"Stop moving!" Jet commanded. "You're making it worse."

"You're crushing me!" Katara snapped at him. "Move!"

"Don't shout," he whispered. "They might hear us!"

"Who might hear us?" Katara asked, accidentally kicking him in the stomach.

"Just shut up, okay?" Jet gently rolled to the right of the net, pushing Katara away from him. "There," he whispered as they sat side-by-side. "Was that so hard?"

"Yes," Katara grumbled. She then stuck her face between the ropes to get a better look. "HELP!" she bellowed. "TOPH! SOKKA! ZUKO!"

Jet clamped a hand over her mouth. _"What did I tell you about shouting?" _he hissed. "The Fire Nation could be nearby."

"The Fire Nation aren't going to check their traps until morning," said Katara, "if these even are their traps."

"You don't know where their camp is though," said Jet, "so I suggest you be quiet."

After a few moments of silence, Jet asked, "What about your bending water? Cut us out!"

"Great idea!" she exclaimed, reaching for the pouch at her hip. "Oh no...," she whispered. "I forgot! Toph drank the last of it."

"Damn it!" Jet cursed. "Now, how are we going to get out?"

"They'll come looking for us," said Katara. "If they heard me, they'll be here in no time. Ugh, I'm so cramped up here."

"Just pretend your sitting in a hammock. A nice little hammock on a beach somewhere," said Jet, stretching his arms behind his head.

"If I were on a hammock," said Katara dully, "I wouldn't be sitting next to you."

--------------------------------------------------------

Aang searched frantically through the dark. He managed to ignite his hand, remembering Iroh's teachings, but it kept blowing out in the wind. He couldn't find them. He had been searching for an hour and he couldn't find any of them.

"_KATARA!"_ he shouted. "_SOKKA! TOPH! JET! ANYONE?" _

His response was as soft as a whisper, but he heard it. Someone had shouted his name. He heard it again. _"Aaaaaaang!" _He followed the sound, dipping below the tree tops. It wasn't until several minutes later that he stumbled across Toph and Zuko.

"Aang!" Toph cried. "You're okay!"

"What's going on?" Aang demanded, looking between Zuko with his fiery hand, and Toph, who had been pressing her ear to the ground.

"It's Jet and Katara, we can't find them!" cried Toph. "Iroh and the Earth King are searching in the other direction."

"What about Sokka?" Aang asked in worry.

"He's back at camp with Azula. But I don't understand! I had been listening to their footsteps and suddenly I couldn't feel anything. They just disappeared! We've looked everywhere! They were just going out to get firewood so that you would be able to see us from the sky..." Toph was anxious. She pressed her ear to the ground again. Nothing.

"They couldn't have just disappeared!" Aang exclaimed in exasperation.

"Wait," said Toph suddenly, pushing her hand into the dirt. "What was that?"

--------------------------------------------------------

"Any moment now, they're going to burst out of the woods," said Katara anxiously. "This is all going to seem very funny when we're back at camp."

Jet opened one eye. He had been humming a song about two forbidden lovers over and over again to keep himself entertained. He had picked it up somewhere in Ba Sing Se and he couldn't remember all of the words. "No one's coming," said Jet, sounding surprisingly cheerful. "You might as well sit back and join in."

"'_Secret lovers, forbidden from one another...'" _

"Shut up!" Katara snapped. "You're driving me insane."

"'_...A war divides their people...And a mountain divides them apart...'" _Jet stopped to think. "I can't remember what goes next."

Katara sighed and sang, _"'They built a path to be together...'"_

"Ah, that's right!" Jet exclaimed. _"'Secret tunnel! Through the mountains...'" _

"'_Secret tunnel, through the mountains...'"_

"I'm glad you've decided to join in," said Jet, smiling at her.

"Uh, Jet...," said Katara nervously. "_That _wasn't me."

--------------------------------------------------------

Ty Lee grinned. "I love that song!" The guards escorting her merely grunted. "June, I'm glad we finally caught something!"

"Cut them down," was all June said as she dismounted from her starry-nosed anteater. The guards did as they were told and the net hurled towards the ground, emitting several curses. The guards pulled the prisoners to their feet.

"Look who we have here," said the bounty hunter in a sarcastic drawl. "If it isn't Angry Boy's girlfriend! You gave me quite a bit of trouble a while back."

"We didn't catch the Avatar?" Ty Lee asked, pouting.

"No," said June. "But it's just as well. She's a friend of the Avatar. I'm not sure who the boy is."

"Oh, I'd recognize a cute face anywhere!" said Ty Lee, giggling. "That's a fugitive from the Fire Nation. Jet, I believe his name was."

Jet and Katara stared up at them. Jet didn't recognize either one of them, but Katara did. The bounty hunter's sleek black hair and spiraling tattoo on her shoulder wasn't hard to mistake, not to mention the great beast that stood at her side.

"Shirshu, you know what to do," June whispered to the beast. With a quick lash of tongue, Jet and Katara fell to the ground...They were both paralyzed.

--------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I thought I would use June (that evil chick from "Bato of the Water Tribe") because she was said to be an awesome tracker with her mole/anteater beast thingy. I sort of hinted it in the previous chapter, I think, but I'm not sure if anyone caught on. Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed it. I know that Long Feng saying he joined the resistance is a little wacky and I doubt any of you trust him, but I'm not sure if I'm going to keep him a bad guy or not...Reviews please!**


	13. Golden Eyes

"Why would you let her go alone?" Aang snarled through his gritted teeth. He had a death-grip on his staff, giving Toph and Zuko a look that he meant business.

"It's _Katara,_" said Toph obviously. "She can take care of herself. Besides, she wasn't alone. Jet went with her; I told you that."

"Jet's unarmed," Zuko reminded in an urgent whisper.

"Do you _want _to make him explode?" Toph hissed at him. Zuko remained silent. "Then I suggest you shut up."

They all stood beneath the cover of trees, Zuko lighting their way with a large flame that flickered in his hand. There were a little less than one hundred cloth dolls all around them in the grass. There was also a net that had clearly been cut open. Zuko frowned and bent over to pick a doll up.

Aang stopped him with a single hand. "They're traps."

"I want to know what that big thing was," said Toph, hawking up some phlegm (much to the disgust of Zuko). "I felt it move...It must have been enormous!" She spat on the ground.

"You're _disgusting,_" Zuko told her, his face simply appalled.

Toph smiled. "Why thank you." She snorted once more and, with extreme care, projected a surprisingly large amount of yellowish mucus onto Zuko's ornate slipper. In response, he roared in fury and practically fell over, his arms whirring like a windmill to keep himself steady.

"You two are going to get us all _killed_," Aang hissed from where he crouched over a spot in the mud that contained a rather large and unusual footprint. "While you guys are fooling around, Katara could be..." He stopped and shook his head. "They could be dead for all we know. Now come and help me...Be careful to avoid those dolls."

Zuko did as Aang instructed and picked his way through the minefield, holding his flaming hand high above him to get a good look. Toph, however, snorted in laughter and with a small kick in the dirt, the dolls were sent flying...nets and all. There was a large hill of land in front of her and she carelessly flicked her hands and smoothed it out.

"Huh," said Aang, frowning because he hadn't thought of that. "Nice work."

"Yeah, I know," said Toph, shrugging. "Let's go find them."

--------------------------------------------------------

"Where is she?" Ty Lee demanded as June coolly leaned against the Shirshu.

"Where's who?" Jet asked innocently, a smile playing at his lips.

"Don't give me crap," said Ty Lee dangerously, though not looking dangerous at all in her flaming pink attire.

"Boy, wouldn't _that_ be unpleasant," said Jet, trying to keep his face straight.

"I'm _serious,_" said Ty Lee in exasperation. "Where is Azula?"

"I couldn't say exactly," said Jet, sighing dramatically. "Seeing as I'm here, and I don't know where here is, I couldn't say where _they _are. Do you get my problem?"

Ty Lee tweaked his ear in frustration.

"Ow!" Jet cried, pulling away. "Why'd you do that for?"

"I bet they're circling us now," said Ty Lee, ignoring him and crossing her arms, "ready to attack."

"Stop being paranoid," June called lazily. "They aren't that smart. I mean, they _did _get caught in our traps set by those stupid dolls. Speaking of which, where did you get all of those things?"

Ty Lee blushed, not wanting to admit that she kept her entire doll collection onboard her private ship. "Just found them," she shrugged, ducking her head so June couldn't see her face.

"Yeah, we're all stupid," said Jet sardonically, "and we're not worth your trouble. So can we _go?_"

"No," said Ty Lee, twirling her braid around her finger. "We all want to know where Azula is and I know that you know!"

"What?" Jet asked, puzzled.

"Tell me, damn it!" Ty Lee cried. "I'm going to knife it out of you sooner or later. You might as well make it sooner. Trust me; I always get what I want."

"And if I still refuse?" inquired Jet, the corners of his lips quirking up in amusement.

"I guess I'll just have to try harder," said Ty Lee, smirking. "Let me see...What's your biggest weakness?" Her eyes slid over to Katara as she tapped her index finger against her chin.

"Don't look at me," said Katara, holding up her hands in defense. Then she added, "Though you _could_ try tickling him."

"I thought you were on my side," said Jet darkly as Ty Lee glanced at him in thought. "Don't even think about it," Jet warned, though he cracked a smile. "You'll be dead before you realize your mistake."

"Ooh, I know," said Katara suddenly. "Why don't you kiss him? That'll gross him out!"

"Ugh, no!" said Jet, covering his face with his tied-up hands.

Ty Lee smiled. "Katara, you aren't as stupid as you look. Perhaps you're on to something." She gracefully skipped over to where Jet lay cowering pitifully. He tried to struggle away from her, but she quickly jabbed him in various pressure points and he fell limp. She pulled his hands away from his face and smiled at him. "This is your last chance," she sang, her mouth curving in laughter. "Either tell me where Azula is or face mortal embarrassment."

"Mortal embarrassment for you, maybe," Jet managed to mutter as Ty Lee's lips came dangerously close. "It's more like a joy ride for me." He smirked at her.

"Ugh!" she cried, rearing back and kicking him in the stomach. "You jerk!" He winced in pain, giving her a dirty look.

"I was only kidding," he told her. "Besides, Katara is the only girl for me."

Katara snorted. "Yeah right. You _are _a jerk."

"He tried to trick me!" Ty Lee exclaimed to June. "Can you believe that? He actually tried to trick me!"

"How unpredictable," said June dryly from her enormous beast. "Come on, Ty Lee...You have to admit, you aren't that hard to fool."

--------------------------------------------------------

As Ty Lee pouted, Katara tried to wriggle closer to the crackling fire to get a little more comfortable. She was preparing for a long and unpleasant night. That was when she heard something crack in the woods behind her. She managed to lift her head and roll over to see what had made the noise. A pale, slender nose protruded between the dark, shadowy bushes. Katara could see one eye clearly in the firelight. Gold.

Zuko silently motioned up above him with an index finger. Katara raised her eyes to the treetops. Aang crouched on an outcropping branch with one hand on his staff and the other on the tree. He remained still, his eyes focused on the campsite before him. Katara looked back at Zuko. He tilted his head to the left. Katara once more followed his directions and found Toph pressed up against the bark of a nearby tree. Her face was expressionless as she slowly lowered down to place a single hand on the ground. She was listening.

Katara returned to her previous position: staring into the fire. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Ty Lee sit next to June and two Fire Nation guards. Jet still was limp, unable to move. Katara managed to roll closer to him in order to frantically whisper their friend's arrival into his ear. His face remained blank as if he hadn't heard a word, though she knew he was frantically thinking of a way he could escape.

"What are we going to do?" Katara muttered, her lips barely touching his ear.

He slightly shook his head, biting his lip in thought. He didn't know.

Katara searched the trees around her. She was almost certain that Zuko, Aang, and Toph were the only ones who had come to rescue them. That would make three against four, considering that her and Jet weren't exactly in the position to fight.

Jet suddenly raised his head. "Are we going to get dinner, or what?" he demanded coyly from Ty Lee.

"You'll starve as long as we're around," said June before Ty Lee could speak.

"Please, tell me, and I'll give you some fish," said Ty Lee desperately, upside-down in a handstand. "Is Azula okay?"

"She's alive, if that's what you mean," said Jet, trying not to watch Aang as the monk crept through the treetops. Jet knew he had to keep Ty Lee and June distracted in order for Aang and the others to circle around undetected. He almost laughed as he realized that Ty Lee had been right to be paranoid.

Katara, meanwhile, edged slowly away. Zuko crouched just outside the light radiating from the fire. His face was obscured by shadows, his scar merely looking like a glow from the campfire. He watched her intently, silently beckoning her with a crook of his finger. Katara smiled in puzzlement as she remembered how it wasn't so long ago that Zuko had been chasing them or constantly trying to kill them. _Look how much he's changed, _she mused as she inched her way through the dirt, nervously glancing behind her to see if anyone was watching. Jet was doing his duty in keeping the two girls preoccupied with his coy remarks and wry humor, and the two guards had drifted off to sleep, their heads tilted back as they snored. She turned her own head back to Zuko. He still stooped between the trees, his face dreadfully serious. Katara smiled once more at him. His lips flickered as he gave her an inquiring look, cocking his head slightly to the side in what seemed like curiosity.

"What are you doing?" a voice came sharply, dragging her from her thoughts.

Katara and Zuko froze. A hand came down and grabbed Katara up by the back of her shirt. "Did you hear me? I asked what you were doing." It was June, judging by the long, sleek locks of black satin hair streaming over Katara's shoulder.

"I...uh...," said Katara nervously, glancing back to the bushes. Zuko was gone.

"What are you looking at?" June demanded suspiciously, following Katara's gaze.

"Nothing," said Katara quickly. "I just wanted to get away from the fire. It was too hot."

"Don't do that again," June warned. "I don't want to have to chase after your sorry ass in the middle of the night."

"Sorry," Katara apologized, though she meant none of it. "I just want a more comfortable spot...If you don't mind."

"Yeah, yeah...Whatever."

--------------------------------------------------------

Zuko's heart pounded as he pressed his back against the tree, his fingers digging into the bark. It took everything he had not to breathe too loudly...That had been _way_ too close. He should have been keeping an eye on the rest of the camp rather than trying to interpret Katara's silent communication. To think! He had almost given them all away. Now he had to try and devise another plan to get Katara and Jet cut loose.

As Zuko thought, he slowly edge back around the tree to get a better look. To the right, the two guards were propped up against a few logs, drool dribbling down through their masks. That was when Zuko came up with an idea.

--------------------------------------------------------

Ty Lee's head shot up from where her eyes had been focused on scrutinizing Jet's laughing face. Something had stirred in the bushes. "What was that?" she asked, her voice quivering slightly. "Do you think it is them?"

"Calm down," June ordered as she turned to the snoozing firebenders. She kicked one in the shin, her boot clanking against the armor. "Hey, are you dunderheads going to get up or what?" They were instantly on their feet. She pointed at one. "You, go check it out." The guard obediently exited the small clearing to find the source of the noise. The rest of them waited, listening intently.

There sounded a large _thunk_ and a small shout of surprise. There seemed to be a struggle somewhere amongst the trees. Ty Lee and June remained frozen, their ears perked up.

"What happened?" the other guard called. "Li Xang? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" came a muffled reply. "It was a platypus-bear! Scared me half to death, it did! It ran off down yonder." There was a scuffling sound and the cracking of underbrush. The guard stumbled back into the campsite, looking disheveled. "See?" he murmured. "Nothing to worry about."

"You sound pretty shaken up," said the other guard. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm _fine_," the guard insisted in a quiet voice as he sat down by the campfire. From where Katara was sprawled out on the grass, it looked as if the guard was staring right at her...his eyes shining gold in the firelight.

--------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ok, I know this was a relatively short chapter and I'm sure some of you are getting tired of me taking a week to update but...school has gotten in the way. Anywho, I plan to put up two more chapters this weekend. Hope you liked it. I have a lot of stuff planned for the upcoming chapters (dun dun dun) and, if you have any suggestions or ideas or whatnot, I would be happy to hear it. **


	14. In the Enemy's Camp

**Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar. Also, the idea for some of this chapter comes from Anime-StarWars-fan-zach. Don't own that either. **

--------------------------------------------------------

"'_Watch the prisoner,'_ Zuko says! _'Stay here,'_ Iroh says! _'Don't fall asleep,'_ Toph says! Well you know what? I've been doing all these things for _two _hours now! And they _still _haven't come back!" Sokka had been grumbling for a little over an hour, mostly directing his rants at poor, defenseless Momo.

"Will you shut up already?" Azula moaned. "It's the middle of the night and I need my sleep."

"Hey, Princess," said Sokka sharply, "_I _need my beauty sleep too, but seeing as I'm not going to get any...I might as well keep you awake as well." The Water Tribe boy smirked at Azula gave him a dirty look.

"You bastard," she spat, though only half-heartedly.

"Bitch."

"Whatever." Azula seemed much too tired to care. She rolled over and went to sleep.

Sokka frowned as he listened to Azula's breathing become slow and even. He could see the small incision he had made on her cheek, for it was glowing in the firelight. Sokka sighed as he wearily sat down; all of his ravings had exhausted him.

As the seconds ticked by, Sokka found his eyelids grow heavier and heavier. _No, _he told himself. _You have to stay awake. Remember what she did to Suki. _No matter what he did to try to keep himself awake, he kept slipping further and further into his private reverie. Soon, he was snoring and drooling against Appa's flanks. And being that he was asleep, he didn't see Azula's golden eyes flash open or notice her struggle to her feet. And he certainly didn't notice her make her way slowly into the woods, for when he finally did wake up half an hour later, she was long gone.

--------------------------------------------------------

Zuko waited and waited and waited. He kept waiting for that stupid tracker he had used once to find the Avatar to fall asleep alongside Ty Lee. The other guard was snoring loudly, his head leaning heavily on Zuko's shoulder. The banished prince was constantly shoving him away, but the guard always seemed to fall right back against him.

"I think I'm going to turn in for the night," said June with a yawn. She glanced at Zuko. "You're not tired yet, are you?"

"No," he replied huskily. "I don't think I'll get to sleep tonight...Not after getting attacked by that platypus-bear. There may be more of them."

June nodded before settling down on the grass and falling to sleep against her enormous, ugly steed. Now, everyone was asleep except Zuko. Though he figured that Katara and Jet were merely faking it.

Zuko stood up, gently allowing the other guard's head to gently fall against the ground. He didn't wake up. Zuko glanced over to Katara. Her head was resting against Jet's and they were both facing away from each other. Zuko glanced up into the treetops. Aang still crouched there, never moving. Zuko nodded to him and the Avatar gracefully slid down. Their objection was to rescue Jet and Katara without letting anyone wake up.

Toph boldly stomped out into the clearing, looking livid. "I'm so tired I could fall over," she complained in an urgent whisper. "Why couldn't I just crack 'em all on the head and have it over with?"

"Shut up," Zuko hissed, pointing at all of the sleeping bodies as he slid his helmet from his head.

"Hmph," Toph replied as she crossed her arms.

Aang picked his way through all of the sleeping forms to where Katara and Jet snoozed. Zuko realized that they hadn't been feigning sleep and that they must have been really tired. "Katara," Aang whispered, gently nudging her awake. For Jet, however, Aang merely kicked him in the ribs. Jet jumped up, wide awake.

"Mmm?" Katara groaned, rolling over.

Aang smiled. "Katara, you have to be quiet. Come on, get up." She silently sat up. The Avatar motioned Zuko over to cut off the captives' bonds. He did so with a small knife he conveniently swiped off of the guard he attacked in the woods. The unfortunate guard had been knocked out cold.

Katara massaged her sore wrists. In fact, she was hurting all over from the harsh treatment the ropes left her. "Should we tie them up?" she muttered, gesturing to Ty Lee and June. Before Zuko or Aang had the chance to answer, the bushes to their right shuttered and a figure stumbled out.

Azula stared at them, her golden eyes wide in alarm.

Zuko couldn't help himself. "Azula!" he cried in surprise. That, of course, woke everyone up.

Ty Lee raised her head, blinking sleepily. When she finally had her bearings, her eyes drifted over the odd situation. "Azula?"

June was on her feet. "Azula."

The guard even shook himself from sleep. When he saw her, he fell on his knees. "Princess Azula."

"Get up, you oaf," Azula snapped.

"How did you escape?" Zuko demanded. "It was that retarded Water Tribe peasant, wasn't it?"

"What can I say?" said Azula innocently. "He's just a heavy sleeper."

"Who let you out of your chains?"

"Well, Zuzu, I let myself out. It took me a good long while...But luckily the lock had already been smashed from that blind idiot when you all got your hands on Jet." She gave her brother an angelic smile. "Oh, and by the way," she added, "Uncle and that foolish Earth King are having a jolly old time swinging in a net. Did you know?"

Zuko slapped himself in the face. "_Oh_ Uncle," he groaned.

"Now let me see," said Azula, glancing around. "It seems that it is four to five, though two of you seem to be unarmed." June slid onto her Shirshu and kicked its furry sides. Ty Lee cart-wheeled up a nearby tree; she was ready. "Avatar," Azula continued, "it appears that the solar eclipse is about a week and a half away. Once I kill you all, who will be the one to tell the resistance about your little plan? We are going to win this war, and there's nothing you can do to stop us."

"We shall see," Zuko replied darkly, raising his hands.

"Well, I won't," Toph snorted, kicking up a large boulder.

"Oh yes, I forgot," Azula cooed in mock-sympathy. "Poor, little, defenseless blind girl."

"I'm _not _defenseless!" And as if to show it, Toph sent her boulder rocketing towards Azula's head. The princess tilted her head back just in time as the rock swept over her. Azula furiously sent three spurts of flame over to the earthbender.

"Katara!" Aang cried. "You and Jet get out of here!" Jet and Katara happily obliged as they dug their heels into the earth and sped into the cover of trees. The monk, meanwhile, frantically dodged the Shirshu's flying tongue and the sharp jabs of Ty Lee's quick hands. Zuko and Azula were in a fiery dance, each counteracting the other's move. Toph kicked up several boulders at a time as the Fire Nation guard charged at her with a flaming sword.

Zuko shot a beam of fire at his sister, barely singing her eyebrows.

"You'll have to do better than that," Azula taunted.

"Eraggh!" he roared as he kicked up a blaze into her face. Lightning forked from her fingers as Zuko fell to the ground to avoid them. She kicked him in the ribs.

"Get up," she snarled. Zuko's memory flashed back to his father during the Agni Kai; it was replaying all over again. Zuko coughed as he struggled to his feet.

"For the final blow," Azula whispered triumphantly, lowering her fingers to Zuko's face. She was turning into _him_, the Fire Lord. She was going to kill Zuko like his father almost did. But before she had the chance, a long shout ripped through night as a blue blur body-slammed the Princess of the Fire Nation. Azula was instantly flattened.

"Sokka?" Zuko asked in disbelief as the Water Tribe boy triumphantly sat on Azula's face.

Sokka bowed dramatically. "Thank you, thank you! All in a day's work! Really, you are _too_ kind!" His victory didn't last long. Ty Lee flipped over and tackled him, pinning him to the ground. Sokka grinned. "Well, I must say...I didn't expect _this._"

"Didn't expect what?" Ty Lee asked, cocking her head in confusion as Azula struggled to her feet.

"Never mind," Sokka muttered when he realize he couldn't move. Zuko kicked Ty Lee off of him. She cart-wheeled safely away.

"I can't believe you sat on my face," Azula murmured to Sokka, shaking her head. "I must admit, I have never been more terrified in my life. They say you eat a lot, no?"

Sokka swung out his fist to collide with her jaw. She swaggered back into Zuko in surprise. He clutched her by the elbows and kneed her in the back. She crumbled to the ground, breathing heavily. Her face was rapidly bruising and blood dribbled down her lip.

"Nice," Sokka commented, clearly impressed.

"And to you," Zuko nodded with a smile. "That whole sit-on-her-face move was amazing."

Sokka sighed theatrically. "What can I say? I'm a combatant genius-ARG!" Ty Lee had returned, throwing him onto the ground. He fell, face-first, into the dirt. "Ow," he moaned, lifting his head to reveal several bloody scrapes.

"I finally understood what you said," said Ty Lee with a ditzy air. "You know, after I pinned you to the ground...And I didn't like it much."

Sokka snorted. "Well _excuse me_."

Zuko didn't want to risk letting go of Azula to help Sokka, so he called Toph over. She hit Ty Lee in the head with a small pebble. The cart-wheeling maniac screamed and ducked for cover. Sokka took the advantage to kick Ty Lee up over his head. She slammed into the ground behind him. Toph turned the dirt into sand pudding and Ty Lee sank up to her neck in it as the earth hardened around her. Toph quickly did the same for the charging Fire Nation guard.

Aang jumped around June on the back of the Shirshu, enjoying himself with cracking her on top of the head with his staff. She was emitting a long stream of foul imprecations as she twisted around to try and snag his ankle. He easily avoided her, jabbing her in the chest with his glider. She sputtered and gasped as she tried to catch her breath. With one last blow to the head, she fell unconscious to the ground. The Shirshu was bucking and running into trees in attempt to scrape Aang off of his back, making the Avatar leaped gingerly up onto a branch to avoid any injuries. When he slid down to land beside Toph, he realized that there was no one left to fight.

"Good job guys," said Aang, clapping Sokka on the shoulder.

"And girls," Toph added. "Don't leave Zuko and me out."

"Hey!" Zuko protested just as Aang said, "And girls."

Aang turned to face the head that protruded from the ground that belonged to the wriggling Ty Lee. "As long as you're just standing there, I'll have you know that we have a plan to defeat your armies. You have a week and a half to prepare. I suggest you go back to the Fire Nation and tell the Fire Lord that we still have his daughter and won't give her back until _we_ are given Ba Sing Se. If he doesn't acquiesce, my army is going to pulverize his on the Day of Black Sun. Now, if you want to be able to tell him that, you will have to find away out of the ground by yourself. My friends and I are going now."

"What army?" Sokka hissed in Toph's ear. She shrugged and followed Aang as they left the clearing. Zuko, however, remained in the early dawn light with the struggling Azula to say one last thing to Ty Lee. "If you see Mai, tell her...Tell her hello for me and...Tell her I'm sorry."

--------------------------------------------------------

"What was with the big stunt you pulled back there?" Sokka shot at Aang. "Really, great job! Now they're going to think we've got this big army out to kill them all and they're just going to strengthen their own. We're going to get out butts kicked!"

"But Sokka," said Aang slowly, giving him a small smile, "we _do _have a big army."

--------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! At this moment, I've got about 76 and boy am I proud! Keep 'em coming and thanks again. I hope I did the fighting scene justice and, well, if I didn't I guess I'll hear about it then. **


	15. Life, Love, and Loss

Mai peered out through her window down at the courtyard, her mouth set in a grim line. She could see that Ty Lee had returned with one of the trackers and two Fire Nation soldiers. They had been greeted by the Fire Lord and his subjects. Mai didn't know what they all were discussing around the turtle-duck pond, but she _did_ know one thing...Azula hadn't come back with them.

The Fire Lord obviously wasn't taking it well. He was screaming and cursing something awful into Ty Lee's and June's faces. _I would have gotten her back, _Mai thought bitterly as she leaned her head against the glass and watched as Ty Lee bowed and apologized repeatedly. The Fire Lord pinched the bridge of his nose and waved them away. Ty Lee looked defeated as she led the bounty hunter under the over-cropping balcony. They were going into the palace.

Sure enough, not but five minutes later there was a knock at her door. "Come in, Ty Lee," Mai told her in a raspy voice. The door opened soundlessly and two young women entered. Ty Lee looked grave and June just looked irritated. They both sat down on the bed.

"We couldn't bring her back," Ty Lee told Mai tearfully.

"What a surprise," Mai replied, bored.

"We had her! We were this close!" Ty Lee held up her thumb and index finger. "She was right in front of us but they snatched her away. I couldn't do anything! That blind earthbending girl had Vi Fong in and I imprisoned in the ground...June was out cold...I didn't even _know_ where Li Xang had gone! They were all standing around me...I was so defenseless. I had never felt that way before." Ty Lee then told Mai what Avatar Aang had told her about the solar eclipse and their army and how they wanted Ba Sing Se in exchange for Azula.

Mai remained silent throughout Ty Lee's tale, looking down at her lap. "Oh, I almost forgot," Ty Lee added. "I saw Zuko."

Mai lifted her head a little too quickly. Then she hesitated before asking, "And?"

"Right before they left, he told me to tell you that he says hello," Ty Lee said as Mai ducked her head to hide her smile. "Also, he says that he's sorry."

Mai glanced out into the misty morning, still smiling. _Zuko,_ _I forgave you a long time ago. _

--------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, my poor bones," Iroh complained, rubbing his legs. They all sat in the cavern under the green temple, preparing for war. Iroh, even after two days, was sore from hanging up in a net for an entire night. The Earth King wasn't much better. They both were drinking hot tea and trying to relax as Earth Kingdom soldiers bustled around readying weapons for non-benders and stocking up supplies.

Aang, Sokka, and Zuko sat with the high-ranking military officers and discussed various strategies of attacking the Fire Nation. "We should leave within the next few days," Sokka was telling them urgently. "That way, we can take our time in getting to the Fire Nation and try to recruit as many willing men as possible. Here, there are about two thousand of us. Long Feng tells me that there are several other bunkers like this from here to Ba Sing Se. Each section will storm a different Earth Kingdom city that has been conquered by the Fire Nation. Two other bunkers attack the Fire Nation itself. This will all happen at the same time on the solar eclipse. Just because the Fire Nation can't bend, it doesn't mean that they won't try to fight. Everyone needs to be prepared for a bloodbath. Once the Fire Lord has been killed, Zuko will be in line for the throne and we won't have to worry about this anymore."

"What about Princess Azula?" a general questioned. "I thought we were going to use her to regain Ba Sing Se."

"My plan is just if the Fire Lord doesn't agree, which I'm sure he won't," Sokka told him calmly.

"What am I going to do?" Zuko asked suddenly. "I won't be able to bend either."

"Didn't I hear that you were once the Blue Spirit?" Sokka asked, rolling his eyes.

Zuko hesitated. "Yes..."

"Then I'm sure you'll manage; I seem to." Sokka knowingly tapped his boomerang.

Just then, Katara came up and put her hands on Sokka's shoulders. "My little war hero," she laughed, tweaking his ear.

"Why thank you," said Zuko, stretching his arms behind his head. Katara shook her head and sat next to him. She yawned and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Hey," Zuko protested, pushing her away. "Don't lean on me, I'm working."

"Zuko," she told him, still leaning on his shoulder, "you've changed so much in so little time. I'm glad you aren't like your sister...and I'm glad that we didn't leave you to die back at the North Pole."

"Yeah, me too," he said quietly. "But Katara? Why don't you go sit next to Aang before he gets all glowy on me."

Katara smiled and did as she was told, crawling over to the Avatar and placing her chin on his shoulder. "You were really great back there," she whispered. "Back at Ty Lee's camp, I mean." Aang nodded, looking glum. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm scared. I've never fought in a war like this...I don't want any of you to get hurt. Maybe...Maybe you should stay here." He avoided her eyes.

"What?" Katara demanded. "Aang, no! Don't do this! I'm with you to the end. I knew what I was getting into when I pulled you out of that iceberg. Don't you turn me away now."

"But Katara...Back before we rescued Zuko, I kept having these dreams. You always ended up dying by the Fire Lord's hand. That didn't happen when I went after you, but maybe you weren't going to die that time. Maybe you're going to die _this _time; because Katara...I'm still having those dreams." His eyes were wide and fearful.

Katara kissed his cheek. "I'm not going to die, Aang. And...I'm coming with you."

--------------------------------------------------------

The Fire Lord sat in his ornate golden throne, peevishly tapping his nails on the armrest. He couldn't believe the way things were turning out. Did the Avatar really have an army? Was it bigger than his? His thoughts kept wandering back to his daughter. _How could she have let me down like this? How could she have been so foolish? _Both of his children had turned out to be complete idiots. _They must have gotten that from Ursa, _he thought dully.

It had been years since the Fire Lord had thought of his wife. She had been very beautiful, and Azula was the spitting image of her. And though Ursa had been beautiful, she had also been witless. She had wanted to protect Zuko from the wrath of Ozai's father. So she had killed him. She had poisoned the previous Fire Lord to defend her only son...Then she had killed herself. From the moment Ozai had set eyes on her, he had been ardently in love with her. It was true that the marriage had been arranged, but he had never felt that way about anyone before. And her death had been his fault. He knew it from the moment he found her corpse crumpled on the floor in his father's room. She had poisoned him, then she had poisoned herself. If Ozai hadn't been so hungry for power...so hungry for the throne, his father wouldn't have threatened Zuko's life and Ursa wouldn't have to take such desperate measures. Ozai felt as if he had been poisoned himself. He felt it everyday in the pit of his stomach as he slowly turned to stone. He had become cruel and nearly lifeless. His only pleasure came with mass deaths from the other nations. Ozai wanted to take it out on someone. So he took it out on his son and on innocent lives. He tore families apart without a care. He thought they _deserved _it. After all, his own family had been torn apart. So Ozai kept killing, never hearing the peoples' screams, never noticing the blood that stained his hands. He only wanted the world to pay for what they had done to his wife... But now the world was fighting back.

Ozai felt his throat tighten. He couldn't breathe...He couldn't even think. The room suddenly seemed tiny, as if the walls were closing in on him. He began to choke as he bowed his head into his hands, tracing the scar across his face.

"Fire Lord?" a Fire Nation soldier asked hesitantly.

"_GET OUT!" _Ozai roared, spit flying from his mouth. _"GET OUT RIGHT NOW! I never want to see any of you again." _

--------------------------------------------------------

Azula mostly slept to pass time in the cavern beneath the odd-looking temple she had forcefully been dragged into at the crack of dawn not but two days ago. She had been, once more, defeated. _Are you losing your touch? _she constantly asked herself as she slowly slipped into madness. The one thing that kept drifting back to her was what Mai had said before she left to find the Avatar with Jet: _"Have you ever wondered if you were on the wrong side?"_ By now, Azula knew that she was on the wrong side; but it was too late to change her mind. She couldn't just walk up to the Avatar and say, "I was wrong for being on the Fire Lord's side. So...you wanna be friends?" No, Azula was much too proud to join them. She was also too tired. After she had been slammed into the dirt for the second time with Zuko standing over her, she became too tired to care anymore. She didn't have the strength to try and escape and she knew that no one from the Fire Nation would come after her. She was also sick. She was sick of everything that had happened to her. She was sick of her life. She was sick of seeing the faces that surrounded her. And she knew she would be sick of the Fire Nation if she ever managed to return home. She didn't even know if she would have a home to come back to.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sokka had been chatting with Long Feng and other military officials for more than an hour. He was hungry and desperate to be alone with his thoughts. The Water Tribe boy trudged through the dim light, riffling through his pockets for a stale piece of bread. Once he found his snack, he nibbled on it and searched for an empty corner he could hide in. He plopped his aching butt down on the cold floor and listened to the water drip, drip, dripping down the slimy walls. He pushed the grumblings of the Earth Kingdom soldiers out of his mind and, instead, thought of Suki and Yue. He pictured their beautiful faces in his mind's eye and wondered how he could have been so lucky as to meet both of them. They had been so brave and so much stronger than him. He couldn't protect them, no matter how much he had wanted to or tried to. He hoped that someday, wherever they were, that they could forgive him.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Princess," Toph said as she sat down next to Zuko. "Have you seen Sugar Queen? Jet's been looking for her."

"She left with Aang about twenty minutes ago," Zuko replied, sighing heavily, ignoring the fact that he was described as a woman.

"Are you okay?" Toph asked with a small frown.

"Are you really asking me?" Zuko inquired suspiciously.

She laughed. "Yes, I'm really asking."

"Well, as a matter of fact, I'm not. My father's going to be dead in about a week. And if I'm 'lucky', my sister will be too," said Zuko, setting his chin on his knees.

"So?"

"Never mind," said Zuko, grumbling. "Forget it."

"No, come on," Toph insisted.

"Well, that would make my uncle the last of my family," said Zuko heavily.

"He's the only one who's acted like your family anyway. After everything that's happened to you," Toph pointed out.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Zuko nodded. "But there is something else..."

"What?" Toph asked eagerly.

"I...I don't _want _to be Fire Lord," Zuko admitted in a hushed voice.

"_What?" _Toph demanded incredulously.

"Well, saving the world feels good and all," said Zuko, "but I don't actually want to rule anything. I know I did in the past but now it just seems like too much responsibility. It also means that I'll have to get married and...," at this point Zuko winced, "...and have _kids_."

Toph laughed. "Now I _really_ 'see' what you're worried about. Don't sweat it, Angsty Pants. That's _way_ in the future. As for getting married..." She mused silently to herself. "Say, do you have any lovers in mind? I mean, it isn't like your father's around to arrange a marriage with some witless broad."

This conversation was making Zuko uncomfortable. He squirmed nervously as he answered, "There are a few..."

Toph raised her eyebrows. "Really? That's surprising."

"Shut up," Zuko snapped, crossing his arms. "Just because my face is obscured by a large scar, it doesn't mean that I can't get anyone to like me."

"That's not what I meant," Toph said. "Looks don't matter to me so I can't really make fun of you for that. I said that because you used to be as ruthless as your sister. You were the son of the _Fire Lord. _You still are. I'm just surprised any girl would see something in someone like that."

"I wasn't always ruthless," Zuko told her. "When I was a kid, my family was like any other. Sure, my sister was a pest and constantly got under my skin, but don't all younger sisters?"

"I wouldn't know," Toph told him truthfully.

"Oh, right," said Zuko sheepishly. "Well, as for the 'lovers' I have in mind...there was a girl I met when I was a refugee in Ba Sing Se. Her name was Jin, though I didn't know her well. And then there is another girl but...I don't really know if she would take me." He laughed harshly.

"What's her name?" Toph asked with a small smile.

Zuko sighed. "Her name's Mai."

--------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Aw...true love! (gag). I need lots and lots of reviews here, people, to make me feel special. So what are you waiting for? **


	16. So Be It

**A/N: I warn you, this chapter contains several ramblings and unpleasant and/or gruesome images for those of you who are hard core Zutara haters. (Do you dare read?) **

--------------------------------------------------------

"'_SECRET TUNNEL...THROUGH THE MOUNTAINS...SECRET TUNNEL...THROUGH THE...' _Oh, um, hi Katara." Katara had been staring at Jet for the past few minutes as he sang, rather badly, of the two lovers of Omashu. Being as they were so close to the city (recently named New Ozai), many of the men had been humming the song under their breath as they bustled about the cavern. Jet, however, was different in that he screamed it out to the heavens, practically shaking the walls of the cave. He even had a strange dance routine in which he wobbled his knees and did a credible impression of a walking opossum-chicken. During the whole ordeal, Katara's left eye kept twitching as she tried to brace herself for the continuing horror of Jet's singing.

"I think I'm having a stroke," Katara muttered, her eyes wide.

"Aw, come on," said Jet, looking hurt. "It wasn't that bad...Was it?"

"Didn't you just hear me? I _think _I'm having a stroke!" Katara cried, unable to keep her face straight.

"You're mean, you know that?" Jet snapped, crossing his arms. "Why do you always have to go and say such hurtful things to me? I know in my heart that I can sing and nothing you say is going to change that." His voice dripped with sarcasm. Suddenly he brightened and asked, "Do you want to hear me yodel?"

"Are you _kidding _me? No way!" Katara looked positively terrified as he began to sing the same song, constantly switching pitches. "STOP! STOP! _I BEG YOU!_" She clamped her hands over her ears and pretended to faint, hitting the ground harder than she intended to. Aang was instantly at her side.

"Katara? Katara! Can you hear me? Are you alright?" he cried worriedly, checking her pulse and waving his hand in front of her face. Katara's eyes fluttered open. "Are you alright?" he repeated.

"I think I'm...," Katara said weakly, her lips trembling, "...I think I'm dying, Aang."

"_What?" _Aang was horrified. Jet was cracking up behind him, holding his sides and laughing. Aang turned around with wide eyes. "JET, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" But Jet couldn't stop laughing. Aang turned back to Katara. She pretended to fall unconscious again. "Katara? _No!_" He seriously thought she had somehow mysteriously died.

Then suddenly, he saw her lips flicker. Her eyes flashed open and she burst out into laughter. _"I couldn't hold it in anymore!"_

Aang looked bewildered, his eyes laden with tears. He glanced between Jet and Katara with a deepening frown. "That's not funny," he whispered quietly.

"No, you're right," Katara said seriously, sitting up. "That wasn't funny. Jet started it."

"Did not," Jet snapped. "That was all you."

"'_Secret tunnel...through the mountains...,'" _Katara sang in a remarkable imitation of Jet's yodeling as she raised her eyebrows. "Yeah," she added sarcastically, "that was really all me."

"Shut up!" Jet shot, giving her a dirty look.

"Both of you are mean," Aang yelled furiously, standing up. "Especially you, Katara! You knew I was having nightmares! That _really _wasn't funny!"

"I'm _sorry_," said Katara sincerely, her eyes flickering to Jet.

"It was just a joke," said Jet, not sounding like much of an apology.

"Do you see me laughing?" Aang demanded angrily. He didn't wait for a reply. He just spun around and stopped away, kicking aside a box full of spears and short swords. They scattered and clanked to the wet ground. Katara stared down at them, staring at her warped reflection in the shiny metal. She glanced at Jet, growing angry.

"_Why do you have to be so inconsiderate?" _she shouted at him.

"_Me? _Oh ho! Who was the one who pretended like she _died? _Katara, there is no need to blame me for something that's your fault." Jet crossed his arms and gave her a dark look.

"You could have in least apologized!" she exclaimed, punching him roughly in the shoulder. He snatched up her wrist, looking menacing. "Let me go," she snarled, trying to twist out of his tight grip. With her remaining hand, she went and slapped him. He gritted his teeth and grabbed her other wrist.

"Don't do that again," he warned, squeezing her wrists. He then shoved her backwards into the wall. He laughed harshly, turning away. "Where's the Avatar to save you?" he sneered, laughing again.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" she asked, rubbing her wrists. "This must have been the thousandth time I've told you that."

"Yeah," he answered quietly. "I know."

--------------------------------------------------------

Toph still remained sitting next to Zuko as they chatted about things to keep their mind from the war they were soon to be fighting in. "Say," Toph asked suddenly, "isn't that Mai person one of Azula's cronies? The rather bored-sounding one?"

"Yes," Zuko laughed. "That would be her."

"Ew," Toph said, wrinkling her nose. "I know! Why don't you marry Katara? And you could make me and Sokka princesses...Or, you could make me a princess and Sokka can be your servant. Whatever, it doesn't matter to me...As long as I get Ty Lee as a handmaiden. She can do all of my dirty work...Oh! Make her wash Sokka's smelly socks."

"Wow, you've got this all figured out," Zuko said, cracking a smile. "Though I don't think Katara and I would work out. Seeing as we aren't exactly friends...No, let me rephrase that: Seeing as we're each other's arch nemesis, I don't think sitting around the dinner table would be very pleasant. For example, I would politely ask her to pass the opossum-chicken and she would politely reply for me to get it my own damn self, thank you very much. Plus Aang would be quite nasty to the both of us...And family reunions would be downright unpleasant!" Toph was laughing during this whole ordeal. She couldn't even imagine (really she couldn't) what life would be like in such chaos.

"It would sure make it a hell of a lot more interesting," Toph said truthfully with a shrug. "You two were made for each other. What is it that people always say? Oh yeah, 'opposites attract'."

"Don't make me gag," Zuko told, her laughing. "That's the sickest thing I have ever heard."

"What is?"

Toph raised her sightless eyes up to Katara before turning her head in Zuko's direction. They both burst out laughing.

"What?" Katara asked, bewildered. "Did I miss something?"

"Oh, Katara!" Toph gasped, her eyes tearing up. "You don't even want to know!"

Katara sighed and sat down next to Toph. "I just really got Aang mad over an apparently not-so-funny joke."

"See?" Toph said to Zuko. "Now we don't have to worry about Aang. Katara's wide open."

Zuko snickered but didn't say anything.

"What?" Katara asked in confusion.

"It is like I said," Toph told her. "You _don't _want to know."

--------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid Katara," Aang snapped crossly to no one in particular, kicking at random objects. "Stupid Jet." He glanced over to where Toph, Zuko, and Katara sat all laughing. "Stupid Zuko," Aang added for good measure. "Am I the only one that's not stupid around here?" He thought of a way to spite Katara. Maybe he would forbid her from coming to fight with him. _If that doesn't work, _he thought grumpily, _I could always kill Sokka. _He shook his head. _Yeah, right_. He wasn't paying attention of where he was going and he found himself pushing pass a ring of Earth Kingdom soldiers and stumbling upon their prisoner. Azula looked up at him with her piercing gold eyes. Every time Aang looked at her he felt so intimidated; it had to have something to do with her unnerving gaze.

"Well, well, well," Azula sneered, "it is nice to see a friendly face. You have no idea how incredibly bored I am."

"I can imagine," Aang said dully as he sat down and waved the guards away. They were hesitant to leave so Aang asked Azula, "Can you be a good girl for a few minutes?"

"Oh yes, of course," said Azula innocently. "Cross my heart." Aang didn't believe her but he shooed the soldiers away nonetheless. "So, what are you here to talk to me about?" she continued with a slight frown. "I hope you brought tea and cookies."

Aang gave her a hard look. "I'm just a little grumpy so I wanted to take it out on someone."

"Oh, sounds good," said Azula sardonically with a small smile, trying to get comfortable.

"What's it like, Azula?" Aang suddenly asked, his brows knitting together.

"What's what like?"

"Knowing that everyone hates you," Aang said, watching her smile disappear and her cheeks flush angrily.

"Not everyone hates me," Azula denied. "I have my father and my friends: Mai and Ty Lee."

"If they truly liked you, they would have come and returned you home by now," Aang said softly.

Azula's stomach tightened uncomfortably. "They tried," she croaked. "You saw."

"They would have tried harder. I know I would have. And your father...he didn't even _show up. _It must be really depressing for you," Aang said, frowning. "I pity you." His words worked like magic. Her face contorted in rage and she tried to lunge at him in her chains. The Earth Kingdom soldiers were instantly at their side. They put their spears into her face and she backed away slowly. "So much for being a good girl," Aang sneered as he stood up with a small smile.

"I guess this means no cookies," said Azula dully as she calmed down. Aang ignored her; but inside he was hurting. For once, he truly did pity her. It was hard for him to imagine what it would be like in her situation. _I bet she wakes up everyday and can't stand it. _

--------------------------------------------------------

The Earth King was bored. There was no question about it. He tried to keep himself occupied by playing with Bosco or tickling Momo or having a hot tea with Iroh. But frankly, he was tired of smelling of animals and having to pee all the time. He just wished that something exciting would happen or people would give him something to do. He hated feeling so useless and he knew that the others in his party constantly talked amongst themselves of how defenseless and pathetic he was. The Earth King also knew that the Avatar would abandon him the first chance he got. The King was just another burden on their shoulders...Another thing they had to drag along.

"Hey, Your Kingliness," the waterbending girl told him as she sat down next to him. "I bet you're pretty bored."

He looked up in surprise. "Yes, actually," he told her with raised eyebrows. He began to wonder if there was such a thing as a mindbender. He then idiotically laughed at his own pun. Yes, he was very bored.

"If you want," Katara offered, "you can help me pass out food to as many soldiers as possible. I know there are a lot here, but perhaps we can fill a few bellies."

The Earth King smiled. "I would love to."

--------------------------------------------------------

Mai paced the throne room as she waited with Ty Lee for the Fire Lord to come down from his chambers. She knew the war was about to get a lot worse. Ozai still hadn't had his daughter returned to him and was constantly having fiery outbursts that usually resulted in mass deaths of security guards. Mai, frankly, was frightened to be stuck in a room with him. She had had enough fire assaults, thank you very much.

Fire Lord Ozai brushed aside the scarlet curtains and stepped out with an ornate slipper. There was no smile on his emotionless mask and his eyes were like coals. "Mai," he murmured, "Ty Lee."

They bowed to him humbly. "My lord," they whispered as their noses graced the metal floor.

He surveyed them, his face still blank. "My daughter...," he said slowly, "...isn't coming back any time soon. I can no longer put my faith in her."

_What faith? _Mai thought dryly. Since _when did he put his faith in anyone?_

"My lord!" Ty Lee exclaimed. "She _will_ escape, I'm sure she will. Don't you worry."

"Oh, I won't," said the Fire Lord, his eyes glittering maliciously. "She has let me down; proving to be as useless as he so-called brother."

Ty Lee and Mai remained silent.

"I have nearly fifty ships floating off shore if the Avatar and his little friends ever decide to show up. I really don't believe they have an army, but we need to be prepared. The ships are the only things to keep them back on the Solar Eclipse. I may not be able to fight, but flint isn't hard to come by and I'm sure the Avatar wouldn't be too pleased with several fireballs hurled his way," the Fire Lord told them cheerfully.

Mai and Ty Lee exchanged looks. Mai wasn't looking forward to the prospect of watching the Avatar's bison go down in the ocean with a certain someone still aboard. "What if the Avatar brings Azula?" Mai asked, though she was thinking of Zuko's face as it sank below the surface. "What if you accidentally shoot her down?"

The Fire Lord shrugged his shoulders slightly in a very un-lordly-like manner as he clearly said, "So be it."

--------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Dun dun dun. Oh the suspense! The drama! The...faints. Now make me feel special: reviews puh-lease. **


	17. Thank You, Azula

**Sorry that it took me so long to update. Don't eat me ok? (P.S. I still don't own Avatar). **

--------------------------------------------------------

Azula awoke to a swift kick in the ribs. She groaned and struggled to open her eyes. Her face had been resting in the grime and dirt of the cavern and she could feel the crust of blood on her forehead and cheeks. Dust was thick in her nose and she gave an impressive sneeze.

"Get up _Your Highness_," a voice sneered from above her. She weakly raised her head a fraction of an inch. The Water Tribe boy stood over her, his arms crossed and his face set into nasty smile. "Today is the day we set out to destroy all of your little friends." Azula winced at this as she rolled over onto her back, her chains clanking together.

"Weren't you going to try and trade me for something?" Azula managed to get out, her eyebrows slightly aloft.

Sokka's smile vanished. "Unfortunately, the Fire Lord refused to cooperate. He doesn't believe we are prepared for war and he decided his cities were much too valuable in comparison to his daughter." At this, however, he did smile. "Fancy that, your father doesn't even care about you anymore! Seems you let him down. How is it that a powerful bender like yourself managed to be captured by a couple of us low-down peasants?"

Azula's stomach tightened uncomfortably. She knew her father wouldn't have agreed in the first place, but that didn't make her anymore happier about it. "So," Azula croaked, "it appears you no longer have a use for me. Why not kill me? It would be the perfect revenge for the murder of your little girlfriend, Suki." _Yes, _she silently begged_, kill me. I'm far too weary to go any further into this madness. _

Sokka's face looked stricken. "We went through this before," he said quietly. "I'm not going to kill anyone."

Azula was no longer afraid of dying. She was much more afraid of being kept alive. She couldn't stand the way everyone looked at her. It was as if she was the vile scum of the universe that didn't even deserve to be on the soles of their boots. _"What's it like, Azula? Knowing that everyone hates you_._" _The Avatar couldn't even imagine how she felt. The once powerful Azula was powerless. She couldn't do anything about it. No matter what she said or what she did, nothing would change between her and the Avatar's friends. It was like living behind Zuko's eyes for once, back when he was hated by all nations. The only difference was that Azula would never be able to recover.

"Why not?" Azula asked softly, looking up into his peculiar blue eyes. Sokka stumbled back in surprise.

"You want me to, don't you? You're giving up," he said, his eyes widening in disbelief. Azula looked away ashamed. It was a wonder that she could feel shame; after everything she did many people thought her to be emotionless. Sokka suddenly looked angry. "Do you really think I'm going to let you off that easy?"

"If you won't do it, than I will," Azula snapped.

"But...but you're Azula," Sokka spluttered incredulously. "You're greedy and cruel and heartless...You couldn't...You wouldn't do that to yourself."

"You don't even _know _me," Azula snarled. "You don't know what I would or wouldn't do."

"_You killed Suki!" _he roared. "I think I know you well enough!"

"Yes!" Azula shouted. Her voice lowered, "I did. But I am your enemy. That is what enemies do to one another. They find your weaknesses and exploit them. That is a reason why you don't make any attachments. Attachments equal weaknesses, peasant. If I want to hit you all where it really hurts, I kill your loved ones. That is the game of war. If you play, you pay. It isn't my fault that you never read the rulebook."

"Are you going to tell me that you don't have any 'attachments'? That you have never loved someone? If not, I pity you. They may be weaknesses, but they make life a hell of a lot nicer." Sokka was fuming.

"My problem is that I have," she said, bowing her head. "All you need to do is to put your silly little boomerang up to Zuko's neck. Or Mai's or Ty Lee's. Even my _father's_. I will break, trust me."

"Why are you telling me this?" he demanded. "I could use this against you."

"I'm telling you this because I know you won't. You aren't like me Sokka. You don't torture people. You _care_ and you help people. That is more than I have ever done. But you're wrong Sokka. You told me shortly ago that I was greedy, cruel, and heartless. I'm guilty of two...but I am not heartless. I want someone to know that, before I die, I wasn't the complete ruthless monster that I am often accused of. My heart has just been dormant for a long time." She gave him a small smile.

Sokka laughed harshly. "You want me to believe that you've suddenly changed your mind? You're going to tearfully join the Avatar? That's rich. I see you're now trying to follow in your brother's footsteps."

Azula flared up. "I am not going to join anyone. Especially not the Avatar. I refuse to sink as low as to join you filth. I am not a traitor."

"So you're going to remain with the Fire Nation even though you know it is wrong. Even though you know that you're aiding the destruction of families everywhere. It is worse when you actually care about the people you're killing because you have the power to stop it all, but you choose not to. To me, you have already sunk that low. You're _inhuman_." Sokka looked disgusted and spat at her feet.

"You don't have my father! You don't know what it's like! No one can just _change, _Sokka. Do you think I enjoy all of this? Do you really think murdering people and tearing lives apart is a hobby of mine?" Azula demanded. Where those tears in her eyes?

"You once told me that you enjoyed killing Suki. You told me she screamed the loudest and it brought you bliss to hear it. It was music to your ears." Sokka was shaking. His knuckles were white and his lips were trembling. He realized that his friends were standing behind him, looking on silently. Was that Katara's hand on his shoulder? He could barely feel it.

"Do you want the truth?" Azula asked, her face wrought with pain. A tear slid down her nose. A _tear_. "I was fighting them, the Kyoshi Warriors. They were protecting the Avatar's bison. I wanted the filthy creature; we hoped it could bring you all to us. But I didn't kill her." Her face was serious, her eyes shining in tears. She looked as if she truly wanted him to believe her.

"What?" Sokka demanded with a sharp intake of breath. "What did you say?"

"I didn't kill her. I badly burned her, true, and she was on the ground. I ran over to her to finish the job. She clutched the hem of my robes and she began to beg. She insisted that I shouldn't kill her. When I asked her why she replied that she couldn't leave you. Yes, you, Sokka. One of my men killed her. I barely got to exchange a word with her and one of my men killed her. You can imagine how angry I was and I instantly murdered him on the spot. I was going to see if I could make her spill anything, you see. I don't deny that I would have killed her, to be sure, but Sokka, I did _not_." Her dark yellow orbs shimmered in the dim light, her mouth set into a grim line. She looked very close to falling apart.

"_Then why? Why would you tell me that you did?" _Sokka roared in anguish. _"You could have been left off the hook! Why would you lie about it?"_

"Would it have really made a difference?" she shouted, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Would you really have shown me any kindness?"

"YES IT WOULD HAVE MADE A DIFFERENCE!" he bellowed. "IT WOULD HAVE MADE ALL THE DIFFERENCE IN THE WORLD!" His face was livid and murderous. Then he calmed suddenly and whispered, "So she didn't try to sell us out?"

Azula hesitated. "No," she finally said. "She loved you."

It seemed as if the weight of the world had been lifted from Sokka's shoulders. He slid to the ground and sobbed in relief. "Thank you, Azula."

--------------------------------------------------------

The two thousand men split into about twenty groups of one hundred people and left in waves over the course of three nights, the Avatar's group being the first. They walked under the cloak of night and prayed that they wouldn't be discovered by Fire Nation troops. Word was sent to the several other bunkers of resistance armies of exactly when to storm the cities in control by the Fire Lord that was to take place in precisely a week. Many men were on edge as they crept through the woods, ready for an attack at any moment. Surprisingly, none came. The Fire Nation clearly did not expect an army moving through their newly gained territory.

Aang's feet were sore and aching and he longingly glanced at Appa. The sky bison was obediently carrying Iroh, the Earth King, Bosco, Momo, and the prisoner. Appa had been forbidden to fly to prevent being seen by unwanted eyes, regardless of whether it was night or day.

The young monk kept stealing looks at Azula. Was it really true? Did she truly not kill Suki? Was she really crying back there? He was still in shock...This was totally not like Azula. What happened to her joy of killing? Her twisted smiles? Her cold-hearted cruelty? It was as if her outer shell had been ripped open to reveal an ashamed, crying child. Had she been forced to hide behind a mask her entire life? Or was this, itself, a mask? Was she manipulating them? Was she only twisting the knife further into their backs, squeezing out all of their sympathy? These questions were jumbled in Aang's thoughts and he couldn't think of much else. He was sure that all of his friends were dwelling on the same subject. He could tell by the way they glanced at Azula out of the corner of their eyes and quickly looked away.

"Stop it," Azula commanded from where she sat. They all looked at her in surprise. She seemed to have gained her composure back and her eyes were once more hard and cruel. "All of you, stop looking at me like that."

"Can you blame us?" Zuko shot at her.

Azula ignored him and called out to Sokka. "Are you going to take my offer?"

Aang frowned. "What is she talking about?"

"Well?" Azula asked impatiently, her eyes darting to Sokka's face. Her gaze froze them all on the spot. She seemed to have that effect on people.

"No," said Sokka dully. "What's the point? If what you say is true then I have no reason to..." He shrugged. He was not going to kill her.

"I didn't think so," said Azula. "But perhaps that was my plan all along. So I'm not going to be killed...?"

"Nice try, Azula," Sokka told her. "Stop using reverse psychology on me."

"Wait, what's going on? Azula wants to die?" Zuko looked positively amused. "Haha, really?"

Azula gave him a dark look. "Aren't you charming?" she said dryly.

Zuko snickered. "The mighty Azula begs for death."

"Yes, let's all laugh at Azula," she told him, unsmiling. "Because she's a killer and she deserves to be laughed at. Because she can't _possibly _have feelings."

"Sounds about right," said Zuko, scratching his chin.

"Leave her alone," Sokka snapped at him. Everyone looked at him in disbelief. Had he actually _defended _the Fire Nation princess?

--------------------------------------------------------

Mai raised her head up off her bed as a maid shuffled in, her eyes at her feet. "If you please, m'lady, you are requested in the throne room." Mai sighed and pushed herself up off of the comforting pillows and made her way pass the maid out into the hallway.

She took her time walking to the throne room, dragging her feet as she went. She had a strong sense of foreboding with every step, knowing that whatever the Fire Lord wanted to talk to her about couldn't be good. She met Ty Lee halfway there and was given a cheery greeting. But of course, Ty Lee was always cheery...even at funerals. It was quite creepy actually.

Mai walked in silence, ignoring Ty Lee's pointless blather and thinking about what the Fire Lord was going to have them do. Zuko's face slid into her vision; she kept trying to push his face into the back of her mind. That was one thing she didn't need to think about.

As they entered the throne room, they instinctively curved their spines and bowed to their lord, mumbling a soft hello. The Fire Lord's lips twitched and he tapped his fingers against the armrest of his chair. "I trust you are fully recovered, Mai?"

"Yes, my lord," she murmured, daring to raise her grey eyes to his bright and dangerous gaze. She felt her insides freeze when she looked at him. She couldn't believe there was someone she feared more than Azula.

"And do you, Ty Lee, have any plans?"

"No, my lord," she told him with a nervous smile.

_It wouldn't matter if she did, _Mai thought dully as she lowered her face again to shield herself from the Fire Lord's icy stare.

"I have an assignment for the two of you," he said calmly, brushing invisible dust from the sleeves of his robes.

"Anything, my lord," Mai said quietly.

"The both of you are going to take one of my ships to the coast of the Earth Kingdom to meet the first wave of the Avatar's army."

"Excuse me?" Mai asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Mai, they do have an army. I've had several of my scouts coming in to inform me about the four thousand men heading our way. Half from New Ozai and half from Ba Sing Se. The Avatar and his friends are leading them. Messenger hawks have been storming the palace all day. Surely you've noticed..." said Fire Lord Ozai, not looking at all disturbed.

"How are the two of us supposed to stop four thousand men?" Mai asked politely, raising a dark eyebrow.

The Fire Lord gave her a horrible smile. "You are going to kill the Avatar."

Ty Lee and Mai stared at him.

"I remember what I said before," said the Fire Lord. "If we kill him, then he will just be reborn elsewhere. I understand that. However, it would be enough to set back the army enough not to attack us on the Solar Eclipse. Then they'll have to fight us with all of our power and they will lose."

"How are we going to get close to him?" Ty Lee piped up. The Fire Lord jerked his head in the direction of the wrapped packages to the left of him.

Mai walked over and picked one up, ripping it open. She looked up with raised eyebrows. "So we're going in disguise again." She then added, "Blech, I despise green."

"I'm afraid you'll have to get used to it," the Fire Lord said icily. "Now hurry up. Your ship leaves in an hour. Oh, and if you find any of the Avatar's friends I give you permission to kill them. Send Zuko my love, won't you?" He gave them a nasty smile.

Mai positively looked green.

--------------------------------------------------------

**There we go. I FINALLY updated. Whew! I'll most likely add another by tomorrow but now I have to clean house. (Yuck) Reviews would be appreciated, s'il vous plaît. **


	18. The Stranger

--------------------------------------------------------

"I look ridiculous," Mai grumbled, looking down at her baggy Earth Kingdom clothing as she worked her hair up under a hat. She tilted the brim down over her eyes and turned sideways to look at herself in the mirror.

"Not as ridiculous as we did dressed as those Kyoshi Warriors," Ty Lee replied, looking for shoes that would match her green attire. "Do you really think this is going to work?"

"No," said Mai dully. "But what choice do we have?"

"I wonder if they'll recognize us. Maybe we'll be able to find Azula...or better yet, Zuko." Ty Lee flashed a daring look at Mai. Mai glared at her.

"When are you going to stop teasing me? That was a long time ago," Mai sighed, choosing to look out of the window instead of at Ty Lee. Sure it was a long time ago...if 'long time ago' meant she had been thinking about him a few minutes ago.

"Whatever," Ty Lee said, not sounding convinced as she tied up her hair. "Though I wonder...him being around that waterbending girl..."

Mai looked up sharply. "What?"

Ty Lee smirked. "That's what I thought. Do you know who I'm talking about? The really pretty girl with those amazingly blue-"

"Yes," Mai snapped. "I know who you're talking about. Katara, right?"

Ty Lee's smile widened. "Yeah, I think they might be something of an item. Did you see them back when the Avatar came to rescue Zuko? She fell unconscious and he picked her up. It was quite sweet."

Mai scowled. "You don't know what you're talking about. He was only saving her life. He had to pick her up."

"But now she will be forever grateful for him. Mmm, am I sensing a blossoming romance?" Ty Lee said innocently.

"Stop it," Mai shot at her.

"Only until you admit it," Ty Lee countered.

"Fine. I admit it," Mai said dully.

Ty Lee squealed in delight. "Oh! It's so romantic! Arch enemies in love! Kind of reminds me of that love song from Omashu."

"Don't make me barf," Mai told her monotonously.

"Aw," said Ty Lee, "you guys would be so cute together. If you have a baby, will you name her after me?"

"_Ty Lee!" _Mai shrieked, her cheeks coloring. "You're positively disgusting!"

"Ooh," said Ty Lee, "and guess what? If Zuko becomes Fire Lord you would, like, be his wife. So you could be all powerful and everything!"

"We're supposed to kill him though, aren't we?" Mai asked, sounding depressed.

"Oh yeah," said Ty Lee, thinking. "Hmmm. Only a teensy problem that will shortly be overcome. I know! Once we get there, you two can elope or something. I promise I won't tell."

Mai stared at her, wondering if she was actually being serious. "Ty Lee," she said, "you're a moron."

"No I'm not I'm just-" But Mai never got to hear what Ty Lee was 'just' because the door opened to reveal the Fire Lord and his bodyguards.

"Coming?" he asked in a smooth, silky voice.

"Yes, my lord," Mai and Ty Lee chorused, following him out into the hallway.

--------------------------------------------------------

_Two days later..._

It was Jet, Katara, and Zuko's turn to ride on Appa. Katara was insanely bored and kept herself busy by braiding Zuko's hair. He was asleep anyway and there was no chance of him waking up. Katara hummed as she made short little plaits and tied them off with twine. Jet was aiding her by plucking small pink blossoms from the trees and tucking them in various places of Zuko's hair.

"Ooh," said Jet, "this one smells nice." He handed it to Katara to let her take a whiff.

"They should make perfume out of these," said Katara as she squished the petals between her thumb and forefinger and rubbed the scent behind Zuko's ears. "He'll smell like a princess."

"I'd hate to be next to him when he wakes up," said Jet seriously as he grimaced down at Zuko's sleeping form.

"No kidding."

"Don't you two have anything better to do?" Long Feng walked alongside Appa, giving them a scornful look.

"What, you don't like it?" Katara asked in disbelief, showing off her masterpiece. Each clump of Zuko's hair was standing on end, decorated in various wildflowers. Long Feng scowled at them and walked faster to join more mature conversations.

"He's just jealous that _he_ doesn't have hair like that," Jet muttered, his eyes twinkling. Katara tried hard not to stare as his perfect smile, instead focusing on the setting sun.

"We should be stopping soon," Katara said suddenly. "Maybe we should wake him up."

Jet's eyes widened and he quickly slid down off of Appa's back. "Not while I'm up here. He'll blame me for everything. He likes you better."

Katara wasn't too sure about that. Zuko was still pretty hostile towards her and often took pleasure in insulting her. But Jet was probably right. She decided not to wake him up until they stopped.

--------------------------------------------------------

Zuko yawned, sitting up to find himself before a campfire. He was surprised that they had stopped and wondered why he hadn't awoken sooner. His head felt oddly stiff and his scalp had a tingly sensation that he couldn't place.

"Nice hair," a voice whispered in his ear.

"Huh?" Zuko asked as he looked over his shoulder. A stranger stood there, her eyes concealed by a wide-brim hat. "Who are you?" Zuko frowned. Her voice had seemed awfully familiar.

She did not reply, but merely gave him a pearly smile. After a few moments she said, "Really, it's cute."

Zuko frowned and touched the top of his head. His stomach dropped in horror as he pulled a flower from a tuff of hair. "What the...?" He pulled out another and another, feeling himself go scarlet. He pulled all of the braids out of his hair and looked around for someone to murder. "Katara always does something to me when I sleep. Jeez, you'd think after a while she would withhold their grudge."

She laughed softly and sat down next to him. Zuko reached out his hand to peek under her hat. She caught his wrist and shook her head. Puzzled, Zuko lowered his hand and gave her a sideways look. "Who _are _you?" he asked once more. She merely gave her a small laugh and stood up. "It was nice seeing you, Zuko," she whispered, disguising her voice. She turned and walked away.

"What? Wait! Come back here!" Zuko cried. "Do I know you?"

The stranger only looked back once more, a smile on her lips, before disappearing in the dark.

--------------------------------------------------------

Mai's heart thudded wildly in her chest. She had finally seen him. She had fed the hunger that raged inside her, gnawing and clawing beneath her skin. She had seen his beautifully scarred face and had been graced by his wondrous half-smile. _You're being foolish, Mai, _she told herself scornfully. _Stop it. You never should have talked to him. You risked exposing yourself to the entire army. _But sighing, she realized it was everything she had imagined. Coming to the Earth Kingdom, she wondered what she would say to him when they finally met. It worked out perfectly, though his hair style was a bit...odd. She remembered how her stomach had twisted when he said Katara's name. _"Katara always does something to me when I sleep."_ That _girl _had put her filthy fingers in Zuko's hair. _The complete _nerve_ of her!_ She then thought grumpily, _She'll be the first one I kill. _

"Hey, I wondered where you had gone off to," said a voice. Mai snapped her head up to see Ty Lee casually leaning against a tree. "Isn't that Zuko's camp?"

"No," Mai lied crossly. "Just a bunch of Earth Kingdom soldiers."

"Don't lie to me, Mai," said Ty Lee. "I saw that stunt you pulled back there..."

She had been caught. Mai waited to see what Ty Lee would say.

"It was _so _sweet!" Ty Lee squealed. Of course. Mai rolled her eyes.

"Shove off," Mai snarled at her, though she broke out into a small smile. "Come on, leave me alone."

"Did you see Azula?" Ty Lee asked suddenly.

"Yes," Mai said, almost forgetting about why she went there in the first place. "She was asleep though. They have her watched pretty well. There are about five guards, not to mention the one thousand nine hundred and ninety-four others in the woods."

"What's your plan?" Ty Lee asked.

"Our mission was to kill the Avatar, not help Azula escape," Mai reminded her.

"So what, we're just going to leave her?" Ty Lee demanded.

"No, but we need to focus on our mission first," said Mai. "Tonight."

--------------------------------------------------------

Katara stood in water up to her thighs, streaming out water and moving it gracefully through the air. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Zuko in the moonlight poking along the bank. Katara smirked and casually flicked her hands back.

"EEEYAHHH!" Zuko roared.

Katara spun around. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. That was a complete accident."

He was soaked. Katara tried hard to keep her face straight.

"I swear, I'm going to kill you one of these days," Zuko told her, cursing. "I came to find you. A few minutes ago a girl was talking to me. I swear I've met her before. Anyway, I was embarrassed to find that my hair was in braids! And did I mention the flowers? I looked like a...a..."

"A Fairy Princess?" Katara suggested.

"Exactly!" Zuko exclaimed. "I'm tired of you messing with me."

"So, who was this girl? When are you getting married? And, most importantly, can I come?" She splashed him with some water.

"Hey! Watch it. And yes, you can. Sokka's best man," said Zuko dryly, slipping in the mud and falling face-first into the chilly water. Katara burst out laughing. Even Zuko was laughing as he pushed his head up out of the water. But their laughter didn't last long. A figure emerged from the woods, silent and swift. An arm was snaked around Katara's neck, a blade pressed to her throat.

"What's going on?" Zuko spluttered, wiping wet hair out of his eyes. It was that girl. That girl from the campfire. Only her lips were visible in the moonlight...And they were smiling.

"You are going to stay right there," the stranger croaked, "and you're not going to move or I'll cut her pretty neck."

"Mai?" Zuko asked uncertainly.

Mai's smile widened. "Good evening, Zuko."

"I don't know if Ty Lee told you but...I am sorry," he said sincerely, taking a step forward.

"I know you are, Zuko," she said, pressing the knife further into Katara's neck. Blood dribbled down her skin. Zuko froze.

Ty Lee cart-wheeled out into the clearing. She quickly jabbed Katara in the right places so that she couldn't waterbend. "That takes care of Zuzu's girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," Zuko snapped. "Let her go."

"I'm afraid we can't do that," said Ty Lee gleefully. "You see, we have to kill the Avatar. We're going to put a stop to this ridiculous stunt you all are trying to pull in attacking the Fire Nation. So, if you please..."

"What's going on?" someone shouted. Sokka emerged from the trees in the direction of the camp.

Mai swung out her hand. Darts flashed and there was a _thunk _as Sokka fell over. "Damn it all!" he cursed. "She shot me!"

"Who shot you?" Aang had followed him, narrowly avoiding a dart that was directed at his face. Toph was instantly at his side.

"Why do you people travel in packs?" Mai demanded angrily, knocking her hat from her head to reveal her glossy locks.

"Huh?" Jet had appeared, looking extremely puzzled.

Mai growled just as Ty Lee squealed, "What's with all the cute guys around here?"

"Why is my arm swelling up?" Sokka asked, watching his fingers slowly turn purple. "Is that supposed to happen? I thuunk zat I..." He collapsed unexpectedly, his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"Toxins," said Mai cheerfully. "Isn't that clever?"

"Yeah," said Aang with wide eyes, thinking about how he had almost been hit by one of those bad boys.

"Who's next?"

--------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: sorry I ended it weird, but I can't write much tonight because my brother is being evil. So I'll try and update tomorrow to make up for my neglecting of not posting. **


	19. A Mountain Divides Them Apart

**Warning: Tragedy. **

--------------------------------------------------------

Zuko's eyes never left Mai's face, her skin pale in the moonlight and her grey eyes shimmering mischievously. Her mouth, red and curving, taunted him. She stared down at him, clearly savoring the image of Zuko on his knees in the cold water. "Get up," she said softly, "your girlfriend is about to die."

The words were barely out of her mouth when she was knocked over to land on the rocks by a whirling ball of air and a colorful blur that suspiciously looked like Aang. Unfortunately, with Mai's fall, Katara also landed face-first into the stream. Being as she was paralyzed, she obviously couldn't pull her head out of the water to breathe. Aang had forgotten this and was much too busy avoiding Ty Lee's graceful, yet dangerous, jabs, leaving Katara to drown in her own element.

Mai pulled herself up, spluttering. She wiped the wet, raven-black hair from her face, the twinkle gone from her eyes. Her mouth was set in a ferocious snarl as she jumped out, her brows furrowed. She snapped her attention to Zuko. He instantly reacted by jumping to his feet and kicking a spurt of fire at her. She dodged it, but only barely.

"I'm going to have that scar forever, Zuko. The one you gave me back in the Fire Nation," she told him, pulling daggers out of the air and hurling them at the firebender.

"I guess you're not one to accept apologies," Zuko grunted, hissing as a dagger sliced his upper arm. Mai flashed him a grin.

"I am going to get my revenge," she said lightly with a twisted smile.

"I have no doubt," Zuko managed, slipping on the slimy stones underfoot in the dark water. He searched frantically for Katara's still form. He had lost her in the gloom. _Where is she?_

"Looking for someone?" Mai asked coyly, glancing down at the water before her. She allowed herself another smile before stepping out. She pressed her foot down on Katara's back, bubbles escaping to the surface.

"_Mai!"_ Zuko roared, lunging out and tackling her. He was on top of her, pinning her arms down in the icy water, only allowing her head up to breathe.

"Doesn't this remind you of something?" she asked, her voice like poisoned honey.

_Yes, it does, _Zuko thought, remembering the time his sister had set fire to an apple and placed it on Mai's head. He had tackled her and they had landed in the water. "Shut up," Zuko spat. "You're turning into my sister, you know that?" Those were the magic words. Zuko watched Mai's cheeks flush in anger and she knocked him off of her with her feet.

"Don't you ever say that," she said quite dangerously. "Don't you dare." Her hands were shaking in rage. She glanced to her right at Katara's still form. Mai kicked the body over and grabbed Katara up by the throat of her neck. "What are you going to do now, Zuzu?" she asked. "What will the Avatar think when he finds out you couldn't save her?" Aang, Jet, and Toph were all trying to corner Ty Lee, oblivious the fact that they had left Zuko and Katara unprotected. Zuko watched them out of the corner of his eye, impressed that Aang was using so much fire in his attacks...lashing out at the trees around him.

"He would kill me," Zuko admitted, "and think I was apart of some conspiracy in which I was hired by the Fire Lord to bring down the Avatar from inside of his little circle. He'll think I was with you."

"It isn't too late," Mai told him softly. "I could tell your father that that was your plan to start with."

Zuko smiled. "I've been down that path before, Mai. Frankly, my feet are getting a little tired of it."

"Then I will be forced to kill you," she told him, sighing.

"We've known that all along, Mai," he said.

She bowed her head in agreement. She dropped Katara with a loud splash. Zuko jumped out at Mai, his fists ignited. She unexpectedly caught him on the shoulder with a hidden blade. He then realized that she couldn't possibly be trying to kill them, for she could have easily stabbed him in the stomach. Mai took advantage of his hesitation by kicking him in the chest. He fell backwards and cracked his head against the sharp rocks. She looked down at him as his vision swam. The last he saw before he blacked out was her terribly pale face and the two things that struck him as odd were the wounded look in her eyes and the fact that there was no smile upon her lips.

--------------------------------------------------------

Toph had felt him fall, waiting a few moments for him to get up. When he didn't rise, she turned around and began to run, shoving Ty Lee out of her way and tripping Jet in the process. Aang and his twinkle toes dropped gracefully down beside her.

"Where's Katara?" she heard him cry frantically.

The water was cold; colder than Toph has expected. She felt footsteps to her left, those of her enemy. Toph slid out her foot, the rocks trembling underneath her. She listened to Mai collapse into the water. The blind earthbender started forward, her foot colliding with a body in the water. She snatched up the back of Katara's robes and pulled her up out of the water. _Zuko should be nearby, _she thought anxiously as Aang sped up to her, taking Katara in his arms.

"Where is he?" she cried, frustrated. "Why can't I see him? Why can't I _feel _him?" Wouldn't she be able to hear his heartbeat, thudding against the rocks? To feel his chest rising in and out like the tide? _"Where is he?"_

Then she felt them. Footsteps. Mai had risen and was dragging something in the water. Then a pulse was pounding in her ears, almost deafening her. It was Zuko. He was _alive. _"Zuko!" she cried, running after them. She was stopped short in her tracks as Aang called her back.

"I need you to get Sokka and Katara out of h-" He never got to finish his sentence; Ty Lee, a green blur, spun out and knocked him down, bashing his head on the rocks similarly to Zuko. He was out cold. It was just Toph and Jet against Mai and Ty Lee.

Zuko was half on the bank when Mai dropped him and walked slowly back to join the others. "This should be fun," she drawled. "I'll take the blind girl."

"No fair!" Ty Lee complained. "You got the easy one."

"Can it, Sugar Plum," Toph snapped, kicking up a boulder to stub Ty Lee's toe. The girl squealed as she tried to keep balance.

"Was it you, earthbender, that cried out, 'Why can't I see him? Why can't I _feel_ him?'" Mai mocked, whining out Toph's words. "Tell me, do you love him?"

"_Zuko?" _Toph asked in disbelief. "You think I love _Zuko_?" She burst out laughing at the irony. "You're hilarious!" Being as she was blind, she couldn't see Mai's cheeks flushing.

"As much as I'd like to hear about Toph's love life," said Jet loudly, "I think we ought to get this over with."

"I agree," said Toph, sliding her feet out into fighting stance. "Unfortunately your love, Zuko, will have to wait."

"What did you say?" Mai snapped, stomping forward.

"Oh come on!" said Toph. "I'm not _blind._" She then laughed after she realized what she said. "You two obviously like each other, despite being on opposite sides of a war. This sort of reminds me of that Omashu song..."

"That's what I said!" Ty Lee exclaimed gleefully.

"Shut up," Toph and Mai chorused together, barely looking at her.

"Are you saying that _traitor, _has...likes..." Mai spluttered.

"I'm not saying anything," Toph denied. "Let's do this."

"Finally!" Jet exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. "I hate girl talk."

A figure emerged from the woods. Everyone lowered their fists to face the newcomer. Toph recognized the footsteps instantly. The figure walked with confidence and pride, but also with anger; fiery rage that no water could put out. Princess Azula of the Fire Nation stood before them, a smile on her lips.

--------------------------------------------------------

"How did you get out?" Jet demanded hotly.

Azula strolled out to meet them, her eyebrows high on her forehead. She ignored him, but turned to face Ty Lee and Mai instead. "I didn't know you had Fire Nation troops in the woods."

"We don't," said Mai, still in shock. "They must have been sent out to join the Fire Lord."

"I see," said Azula, frowning slightly. "Well they attacked the small camp I was in, but there are still many other camps in the woods...I'm not sure how many troops there were total." Her frown deepened and she asked, "If you don't have any soldiers then how did you expect to rescue me?"

"I...We...," Mai started, tongue tied. How was she supposed to tell Azula that they hadn't come for her at all?

"We thought the less the better," Ty Lee offered. "That way we could sneak in undetected. As you can see we are dressed like Earth Kingdom fighters. We were hoping to be able to get close to you."

Mai breathed again and nodded weakly. She gave Ty Lee a look: _thank you. _Ty Lee nodded slightly and continued talking, "You don't know how glad we are to see you. I've missed you, Azula."

The delight was evident on Azula's face. It seemed as if she had been under a lot of strain lately and her entire face seemed to relax. She was even smiling a little.

Ty Lee and Mai glanced at each other, each cocking an eyebrow. What was wrong with Azula? Had the Avatar's team tortured her so much that she wasn't her old self anymore? Had she changed?

"So, what are you waiting for?" Azula asked, glancing around. "Keep the Avatar alive but kill the others. Kill them all." No, she had not changed, Ty Lee and Mai realized. She was only happy to see someone whom she might have remotely missed during her imprisonment.

Mai hesitated, glancing over at Zuko on the bank. Azula followed her gaze. "My brother," said the princess lightly. "Is he okay?"

"I'm not sure," said Mai truthfully. "He took a bad fall on the rocks."

"'Fall'?" Azula asked, frowning.

"I pushed him," Mai admitted.

Azula smiled. "Excellent. And the others? Dear, what happened to the Avatar?"

"That would be me," said Ty Lee proudly.

"Sokka looks like he met one of your little dart toxins, Mai. I congratulate you. What about Katara? She just looks dead."

"I believe she is," said Ty Lee. "Mai had her drowned."

"Interesting. It seems like you two have been having too much fun without me." Azula smiled icily at them as if she knew the real truth as to why Mai and Ty Lee had gone to attack the Avatar.

"Of course not, Azula," said Ty Lee sincerely. "If you want, we'll leave you either Jet or the blind girl."

"Why thank you, Ty Lee. What a generous offer."

Just listening to them made Toph sick. These girls talked of killing good people, people who want to save and help others. People like her.

"I think I'll take the boy," said Azula, smiling.

"I'm older than _you_," Jet protested, offended that he was called a boy. "You're what...fourteen? About the same age as Katara."

"Enough chitchat," said Azula. "Mai, do you mind if I use one of your blades?"

Mai tossed her a small curving knife. Azula caught it easily and turned to face Jet. He took out a Water Tribe dagger and held it up. Mai looked at the two of them, standing apart and looking focused. That's when Mai noticed something. There was a twisting scar on one of Azula's cheeks, red and raw. Azula noticed her looking and flashed Mai a look with her hard, golden eyes. Mai instantly averted her own to face Toph.

Jet swung his blade out at Azula. She easily stepped out of the way and set her own weapon on fire. "I could easily electrocute you," Azula told him. "You would be dead instantly. But I want this to be as painful as possible. After all, you were the one that led me to the Avatar. You got me captured. You made me lose valuable time in helping my father win the war. You made me doubt myself. You made _Princess Azula _doubt herself."

"I'm flattered," said Jet, eyeing the flaming blade with distaste, "but I don't think I have done all of those things. You were the cause of your own destruction. You made too many mistakes, Azula."

"That's _Princess_ Azula to you, peasant," she snarled, her lip curling.

"Whatever you say," said Jet, slicing out at her face. Azula snagged his wrist and twisted it. He hissed and broke out of her grasp, cutting out at her again. Meanwhile, Toph busied herself in launching various rocks the size of Appa's head at Ty Lee and Mai. They were quick and easily dodged them. Unfortunately, Toph had trouble predicting when Mai would shoot darts at her so the earthbender constantly had to keep moving. She was exhausted.

The moon was high overhead. It must have been midnight and they were still fighting. Hadn't any of the Earth Kingdom soldiers in the woods heard them? Why weren't they swarming to the Avatar's rescue? A small gasp brought Toph out of her thoughts. Was that Jet?

"Goodbye," Azula had said seriously, just before stabbing him in the chest. The clothes around the blade burned furiously with blue flames, just above his armor. Jet looked down at his chest in incredulity, watching blood blossom from his shirt. He touched it gingerly, not believing the red stain on his hands were real. This couldn't be. It was impossible. However, it didn't matter whether Jet believed it to be true or not; he stumbled backwards and was falling, falling, _falling..._

--------------------------------------------------------

"_JET!" _Toph shrieked, racing over to him. She landed on her knees and put her hand to the ground beside him. "No, no, no," she moaned. "This can't be happening. Jet, you need to get up right now." She shook his shoulders gently, perfectly aware that her enemies were sneaking up behind her.

"Are you _that_ uncivilized that you're going try to attack someone while their back is turned?" Toph snarled, unable to keep her voice from shaking. Mai and Ty Lee stopped in their tracks, but Azula kept going. She did not strike Toph but stood over her.

"If he's not dead already, he will be," Azula said softly.

"_No!" _Toph roared, unable to keep the tears from falling down her pale cheeks. "I shouldn't be the one doing this. It should be Katara. Why am I the only one that has to be here?" Everyone else was gone. All of her friends had dropped like flies and here she was, the only one left, crying over someone she hadn't taken the time to know. She shook his shoulders harder, sobbing aloud. She traced her hand down from his face to his neck to his chest, until she felt something wet and sticky. She sliced her finger on the blade that only stuck inch out of his chest, the rest buried into his flesh. She pulled his out, her hands shaking horribly. "No, no, no," she repeated. "No! Katara...Where is Katara?" It was true, Jet wasn't dead yet...His heartbeat was as slight and fluttery as a bird's.

"Get up," said Azula. "We've let you cry like a child, now it is time to face us like an adult."

"I _am _a child," Toph snarled. "But I don't know _what_ you are."

Azula's cheeks flushed. "Enough. Get up."

Toph refused to move.

"Um, Azula? We've already got the Avatar. Why don't we stop while we're ahead?" Ty Lee asked nervously.

"Sugar Plum's got a point," Toph told the princess, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "You've caused enough damage already." She turned back to Jet, putting an ear up to the bloody mess of his chest. His heart still beat, though faintly. If only Katara was here, she could heal him.

"Get the Avatar," Azula commanded to Ty Lee. "Bring him over here."

"You might want to hurry," said Mai. "My darts wear off in about an hour. The Water Tribe boy should we waking up any moment."

"So kill him," Azula said simply. Mai stared at her.

"You want to kill him when he's no threat anyway?" Mai demanded, almost angrily.

Azula raised her eyebrows. "You just said he might wake up soon."

"If we leave first it won't matter," said Mai, narrowing her eyes.

"Are you going to argue with me?" Azula asked. "Are you going to _challenge _my authority?" Azula's eyes flickered to where Zuko lay. "We all know what happens when someone confronts the Fire Lord. Seeing as I will be one soon, how should this be any different?"

"I'm not afraid of you," said Mai heatedly.

"No?" Azula asked, smiling. "Were you before?"

"Once. But you've lost your touch. Say, where did you get that scar on your face? It seems like everyone in your family has one." Mai watched Azula's face transfigure horrendously.

"_Shut up,"_ Azula snarled, advancing on her.

"You also said that you would be Fire Lord soon. Are you planning to overthrow your father? Because Azula, that's treasonous," said Mai.

Ty Lee dragged Aang over by his arms, looking at the gnarled knot on the back of his head. She glanced between Azula and Mai nervously. "Okay, are we ready to leave? Azula, we have a ship waiting not too far from here..."

"No, I meant that my brother will be dead soon," said Azula, her eyes never leaving Mai's face. "What do you think of that?"

"Why should I care?" Mai said, never blinking.

"I don't _know _Mai," said Azula smiling. "Ty Lee, why would Mai care?"

"I...I...um," said Ty Lee, shaking her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Toph's eyes widened as she felt a small movement from the edge of the trees. Sokka was stirring. He would be fully awake within a few moments. _Please, Sokka, don't make a sound, _Toph begged. _Don't you dare make a sound..._

"Ughhhhh," Sokka moaned. Toph slapped herself in the face with despair.

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee snapped their attention to the Water Tribe boy as he struggled to his feet. He looked around with a frown, noticing only Toph was conscious. "What happened...?" He then saw Katara. He rushed to her side, seeing how pale her skin was. She was cold, so cold. He pounded her on the chest. No response. "Come on Katara," he said weakly.

"Your sister's dead," said Azula smugly.

Sokka looked up in disbelief. "You...," he whispered. "How did you get out?"

"That's all you care about? Me getting out? Did you hear me? I said your sister is _dead_."

"No she's not," Toph cried. "I can hear her."

Sokka turned back to Katara. He tried to remember what Zuko had done back in the Fire Nation. He had tilted her head back and had breathed into her mouth. As much as Sokka was disgusted at the prospect of putting his lips on Katara's cold, possibly dead, ones, he did it anyway. He pounded on her chest again. "Katara, Katara, Katara," he repeated over and over again. "Katara, Katara, Ka-_Katara?_" Katara coughed up some water, her eyes streaming. Sokka pushed her wet hair from her face and hugged her. "Thank the gods," he whispered into her hair. "I had thought for a moment that you were..."

"Katara!" Toph suddenly cried, her voice cracking. "I need you. Jet's...Jet's in a bad way."

Sokka looked up. "What?" It had been difficult for him to see the blood that stained the front of Jet's clothes in the dark. The Water Tribe boy pulled his choking sister to her feet, smacking her on the back to get any remaining water out of her throat.

"Thanks," she gasped, her knees weak. "Wha-what's wrong w-w-with J-Jet?" Her teeth chattered. She must have been freezing. Sokka tried to keep her warm. He suddenly wished Zuko was there with his fire.

"I stabbed him," Azula said gleefully.

"A-Azula?" Katara stuttered. "W-what are y-you d-doing h-here?"

"Why is everyone so intent on knowing that? I said that I stabbed him!"

Katara's stomach seemed to plummet. She suddenly felt feverish, her mouth dry. "You're lying!" What was it that she constantly heard Zuko mumble while he slept? _Azula always lies. _This just had to be another one. Jet couldn't be...He just couldn't. He had been hurt badly before, but he had made it through, hadn't he?

"Come here Katara, he's going to bleed to death," Toph cried.

Katara didn't move. She couldn't. She looked around her. Aang and Zuko were out cold, their heads bloody. She knew she had to heal them all. So why couldn't she take one blasted step?

"You need to be brave," said Sokka. "Come on." He gently pushed her along. She stumbled once, twice, three times before she fell to her knees before Jet. Her lips trembled. "No," she said. "No."

"Hurry!" Toph said. "Sokka and I will draw them off!" Just as she said that a streak of lightning lit up the dark. It was a warning. Azula was going to attack them.

"IROH!" Sokka shrieked. "IROH! LONG FENG! YOUR MAJESTY! ANYONE? HELP!"

"They can't hear you," said Azula, smiling. "I'm afraid you're the only ones left. An army of Fire Nation troops attacked. That's how I was freed. Most of the Earth Kingdom soldiers are dead or dying. The others ran off. Sure there are several dead firebenders too...a small price to pay."

"No," said Sokka, shaking his head. "That's impossible. No one knew we were there."

"Obviously someone did," said Azula, with a soft laugh.

Katara knelt before Jet, pushing away the bloodied cloth. She didn't know what she could do. She no longer had the Spirit Oasis water to help. That's when she saw it. His eyelids moved, ever so slightly. "Jet?" she questioned. His eyes opened wider.

He smiled. "I was waiting for you," he said weakly, his voice barely audible. "No offence to Toph. She did a great job. I don't think I'll be getting up, Katara."

"You've done it before," she told him, her eyes shimmering with hope.

He laughed, slightly, his face twisted with pain. "I wasn't stabbed with a knife last time."

"No, you're going to get up and you're going to be fine. I'm going to heal you, and you're going to be fine. Did you hear me?" Katara bended some water over and made two shimmering gloves. She placed them over the wound.

"You can't always make everything better," said Jet, his eyes glazing. He blinked and tried to focus on her again. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Jet, please, you shouldn't be talking. This must be hurting you..."

"Oh it hurts a lot," he said truthfully. "I'm surprised I'm not dead yet."

"Stop showing off," said Katara, a tear dripping down her nose.

"Aw, don't cry Katara," he said. "Toph did enough of that for me. I..." He gritted his teeth and groaned. The pain was finally catching up with him. He struggled to stay alive, just so he could keep talking to her. Tears finally leaked out of his own eyes. He mumbled something; Katara had to bring her face close to his to hear. It seemed like he was speaking gibberish. Nothing seemed to make sense. Then a few words stood out amongst the rest: "A mountain divides them apart." And he died.

--------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Don't you just HATE Azula??? Wow this chapter was my longest one. I thought you guys deserved it because it has taken me forever to update. Oh yeah, happy belated Valentine's Day! Even though...um...this isn't a very happy chapter. But I warned you. Sorry to all of the Jet lovers, I've finally given him the proper death. (Don't eat me). Oh and always review. **


	20. How Could I Have Let This Happen?

--------------------------------------------------------

Katara felt horrible. She couldn't save him. She couldn't save him before and she couldn't save him once more. She stared at Jet's still form, trying hard not to cry too hard in front of her enemies. _Aw, don't cry Katara. Toph did enough of that for me. _The more she tried to hold it back, the worst she felt. She was choking on her own tears and her nose was dripping down onto her chapped lips. Katara couldn't pull her eyes from Jet's face. It was so perfect and at peace that it was unbelievable to think he was really gone. Something suddenly occurred to her. She turned her head a fraction of an inch to look at Azula who stood a few feet away with her hands clasped behind her back. The princess's eyebrows lifted slightly.

Katara wiped her nose with her sleeve before asking her, "Did you lie about not killing Suki?"

She could see Azula hesitate, as if she was weighing something in her thoughts. "No," she finally said. "I was telling the truth." Mai and Ty Lee exchanged surprised looks behind the princess, only that Katara and her brother could see.

"What are you going to do to us?" Katara asked, touching Jet's face.

"You _deserve_ to be captured and beaten after what you did to me...," said Azula icily, "however...if you simply hand over the Avatar we will let you go. The Avatar and..." Azula glanced to Zuko, "my brother."

"Never," Toph snarled, jutting her chin out.

Azula smiled nastily. "Very well. If we can't be civilized then..." The image of Azula lighting up her hand said everything.

"You're going to kill us. Tell me something Azula," said Sokka, narrowing his eyes, "do you plan to be Fire Lord?"

Azula gave him an odd look. "Of course I do, peasant."

"Are you going to treat your people the same as you treat the rest of the world?" Sokka demanded.

"Fear is the source of obedience, boy. The sooner you learn that the better. Now, leave." Azula stared him down with her cruel, dark yellow eyes. Her face was expressionless but her eyes said it all.

"_We're not letting you take Aang!" _Katara bellowed, choking on a sob. She protectively dragged the Avatar closer to her, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "The sooner you learn _that _the better." She could see the twisted lump at the back of his head, crusted with blood. It seemed everyone was hurt in some way.

--------------------------------------------------------

Mai shifted uncomfortably behind Azula. Her eyes kept drifting to Zuko's body, her lips twitching. She no longer wanted to be there. She just wanted to go back to the Fire Nation and sleep and forget about everything that had just happened. The Avatar's group had been robbed of a life. They had lost a dear friend and it was difficult for anyone to bear. Mai desperately wondered what was going through Azula's head as she was given hostile glares from the three enemies that stood before them. The Avatar's friends had all lost someone they loved dearly, Mai was sure they all had and she was starting to get sick of it.

"Come on," she said suddenly. Everyone looked at her. "Let's go Azula."

Azula blinked. "What? Mai, have you lost your _mind?_ We can't just leave!"

"I'm leaving. If you aren't coming then whatever." Mai headed for the opposite side of the clearing, stepping over Zuko's body.

"Mai, come back here," Azula snapped. "Don't be an idiot." After a moment's hesitation, Ty Lee followed her.

"Everyone's getting a little fed up with you," Sokka told her. "No wonder your father wasn't looking for you."

Azula paled and Mai could have sworn she saw the princess's hands shake. "You don't know what you're talking about. My father sent Mai and Ty Lee to get me."

"Actually," said Mai suddenly, "he didn't."

Azula looked at her in disbelief. "But you said..."

"You're not the only one who lies," said Mai, almost certain that this was the end of their friendship. "Face it Azula, you are the most hated person alive. Probably even more so than the Fire Lord."

The princess of the Fire Nation looked to Ty Lee to see if this was true. "I'm sorry Azula," said Ty Lee.

"This is impossible. Why wouldn't he have me rescued? I'm his daughter! I am now heir to the throne! _He is supposed to love me!_" Azula shouted. "Why doesn't he care?"

"Azula, _you_ don't even care. I know you were going to kill your father anyway," said Mai, without a trace of sympathy.

"_I DO CARE!" _Azula bellowed, a vein jumping at her temple. "I did think a-about it b-but I just couldn't..."

Was Azula sobbing? This was impossible. This was just...impossible! She _had_ gone soft under pressure. Mai suddenly felt overwhelmed with guilt. Azula was supposed to be her friend, and Mai was treating her like dirt. So what if Azula was overall an awful person? She had been good to Mai. Mai wasn't just going to walk out on her when Azula needed her most. Taking a deep breath, Mai walked up to Azula and threw her arms around her in a tight embrace. The princess seemed to shudder underneath her. They could feel everyone's eyes on them as they stood there being sappy. Ty Lee suddenly released a high-pitched giggle and cart wheeled over to join them.

"This is getting weirder and weirder," Sokka muttered.

"Why? What are they doing?" Toph demanded, tilting her head to listen.

"They're _hugging,_" Sokka whispered, aghast.

Toph looked disgusted. "Why would they do that?"

"Ughhh, my head," a voice moaned. The three hugging saps pulled away from each other and turned to see Zuko sitting up, rubbing his head. "That hurt Mai."

Mai stared at him as he struggled to his feet, checking out all of the cuts he had received on his arms. He looked up at them, frowning. "Katara!" he exclaimed. "You're alive! And Sokka you've..." His eyes fell on Jet. "What the...?"

"He's dead, Zuko," said Katara softly, her eyes welling up once more. "_Azula _killed him." She spat out her name like it was a bad taste in her mouth. Zuko looked as if he had been slapped. He was dreadfully pale and his eyes were wide with disbelief.

"How...?" He looked at his sister. "You? How could...?" He then saw Aang. "Is he alright?" Zuko demanded. "Don't tell me..."

"He's alive. But they're going to take him. We're too weak to fight," Katara said, her lip quivering. "I don't know what to do."

"Leave us in peace," Zuko said suddenly, "Azula. Please."

"You know I can't, Zuko," Azula said, avoiding his eyes.

"Mai...," Zuko begged. "Mai, you don't have to do this. We've been friends, haven't we? I know for a long time I chased after the Avatar for the same reasons you stand before us now, but if you think about it...This isn't right. Aang is a good person; he's the world's last hope. You have to believe me. What the Fire Nation is doing...it's wrong."

"Zuko," she replied, her grey eyes dull, "you can't just switch sides. It doesn't work that way."

"People have _died. _Good people, Mai. You want to be apart of that?" Zuko demanded.

"I already am," Mai said, giving him a sad smile. "It is much too late for that. As much as I want to..." Azula flashed her a look. "I'm sorry. Even if I did help you, what difference would it make? I'm just one person."

Zuko shook his head furiously. He was getting angry. He looked to Ty Lee. "What about you?"

"I'm with them."

"So our choices are for you to take Aang and we are all let go, or we fight until one side is the only one left standing. Is that right?" Zuko crossed his arms, glaring at his sister.

She smiled nastily. "Not exactly. You're coming too."

Zuko thought for a moment. "Fine," he said.

"What?" Toph, Katara, and Sokka chorused. "What are you _doing_?"

"But the others go free," Zuko said sternly. "Do I have your word?"

"That's right," said Mai, surprised.

"If you're going to sacrifice yourself, that's your decision. But you can't do that to Aang!" Katara shouted angrily, holding onto Aang with a death grip.

"Shut up, Katara!" Zuko yelled. "I'm not sacrificing Aang! You know that if he was awake he would agree with me. You're going back to the others and you're going to tell them to go along with our previous plans and you are going to attack the Fire Nation on the Day of Black Sun. Do you understand me?"

She nodded, her lip quivering. "I understand." A tear slipped down her nose.

"Don't you cry now. Aang will be alright," Zuko assured her. "They aren't going to kill him."

"You're our friend too, Zuko. I'm worried for both of you," she replied, standing up to throw her arms around him. His eyes widened, surprised to find that she was as cold as ice. Mai shifted, her arms crossed as Ty Lee whispered something into her ear that sounded a lot like "I told you so". Sokka clapped Zuko on the shoulder and even Toph hugged him.

"Be careful," they told him. He nodded as Katara turned to kiss Aang's forehead. "You too," she whispered. "I'll see you soon."

Zuko picked Aang up and draped him over his shoulder, turning back to Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. "Don't you follow us," he called over his shoulder. Zuko gave one last glance to Jet's still form covered with blood. For a second Zuko had thought Jet had moved, but he realized that it must have just been the wind.

--------------------------------------------------------

Katara watched them leave, wishing she could do something...wishing she was strong enough to fight them...wishing she could kill Azula and make her pay. Mostly, Katara felt like it had been her fault that Jet had died. If only she had been quicker, she could have healed him. If only she hadn't been so scared. If only she could have been brave.

Once they disappeared, Sokka picked his way through the brush to return back to the campsite. "Where are you going?" Katara demanded. "We can't just leave him here!"

"We don't have time," Sokka called back. "Toph, you know what to do."

Toph nodded and carefully stomped a big pit in the ground, creating a slide for Jet to roll down into the dirt. Katara watched, disgusted of how barbaric it looked. "Goodbye, Jet," she whispered as Toph kicked all of the dirt back in. It had been so quick. They should have stayed to say a few words, but what more could they say? Would it even make a difference? Katara shook her head and followed Toph back to the campsite.

--------------------------------------------------------

What Sokka found was a bloodbath. There were bodies, everywhere. He could see them in the early dawn light, both Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation troops. Most were dead, some were badly injured. It looked as if many people had fled. _"What happened?"_ Sokka asked himself, utterly mortified. He heard twigs snap behind him. "No Katara!" he shouted, spinning around. "Go back!" It was too late. He could see the horrified look on her face, her mouth agape. Tears still clung to her eyelashes and Sokka was worried she would never be able to recover. He took his sister in his arms and she buried her face in his chest. She was still as icy cold. "Katara, you're freezing. You need to get warm." He tried to rub her arms as Toph picked her way through the bodies.

She couldn't see it, but she could smell all of the blood thick in the air. It made her dizzy and she felt as if she would likely hurl. She clamped her hand over her nose and mouth. Something furry landed on her shoulder, chattering excitedly. "Momo?" He was scared and he dug his claws into her shoulder.

"Oh no," said Sokka suddenly from over Katara's shoulder. "The Earth King." Katara spun around. The king was dead; his glasses broken and askew, a deep gash in his throat and most of his clothes had been burned away. His bear was dead beside him. It looked like he had been murdered in his sleep. "This is awful, oh terrible." They saw no sign of Long Feng or Iroh, which probably was a good thing. Katara went to a few people who were wounded. Most of them were in too much pain to talk and died soon afterwards. There were a few, however, that would survive. One Earth Kingdom man's leg had practically been burned away and there was a firebending soldier whose arms had been knocked clean off his body. They tried to help them as best as they could.

"Where's Appa?" Toph wondered as she held the squawking lemur in her hands. As if on cue the fluffy monster dipped overhead.

"Iroh!" Sokka exclaimed, waving him down. Appa landed, rather roughly, upon all of the dead bodies. Iroh, Long Feng, and two soldiers were on his back, sorrow in their eyes.

"What happened?" Toph asked. "Azula said something about soldiers in the woods."

"The Fire Lord was more prepared then we had thought. One of his scouts joined our resistance and told him everything. That's what the Fire Nation general said. We were too late for the king..." Iroh suddenly looked stricken. "Where's my nephew?"

"He's...," said Sokka uncertainly, looking to his sister.

"Azula has him," said Katara. "Aang too."

"Jet?" Iroh croaked.

"Dead."

There was a long pause. Iroh looked as if he were about to fall apart and he buried his face into his hands.

--------------------------------------------------------

They had just arrived to the ship when Aang began to stir. Azula ushered them down below deck and forced them into a cell. Zuko gently set him down on the cold metal floors as Aang's eyes slowly opened. He looked confused, not sure of where he was.

"We're on a Fire Nation ship," Zuko told him.

"What happened?" the Avatar asked, touching the back of his head.

Zuko didn't want to tell him. He knew the monk wouldn't be able to bear it. "I..."

"Tell me Zuko," he said, his grey-blue eyes full of grief. "Is Katara...?"

"Katara's fine," said Zuko. "She almost drowned though. It's Jet..." Zuko took a deep breath. "Azula stabbed him. Aang, he's dead."

Aang crumbled.

"I'm sorry, Aang. I'm so sorry," Zuko said, burying his face as Aang cried into his knees.

"No!" Aang wailed. _"How could I have let this happen?" _

--------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Happy President's Day to all ye Americans! Day off! Well anywho, hope you liked it. Gimme some reviews or else. **


	21. Treason

**A/N: Idea for this chapter donated by Tellemicus Sundance: Thanks!**

--------------------------------------------------------

Azula leaned over the railing of her ship, watching the sun rise over the dark waves, one thousand thoughts crashing in her mind. _Face it Azula, you are the most hated person alive._ Azula pressed her lips together, squinting in the morning light. _That's probably true, _she admitted to herself, _and here I am facing it. _That had been the second time she had been told of how much people despised her. Her fingers tightened around the cold railing; just thinking about it made her furious. _Friendship and love are just small sacrifices for power, _she reminded herself. _I don't need anyone but myself to be somebody great. _However, it didn't matter how much she told herself that, for she kept drifting back to the notion that her father truly didn't love her. She then realized that she never really thought about it until the Avatar got under her skin about it. He had taunted her while she lay in chains; her wrists were still raw and chaffing from the experience.

"Are you alright?" a voice whispered in her ear, touching Azula's shoulder. The princess shrugged off Ty Lee's hands and continued to ignore her. She had been avoiding Ty Lee and Mai all morning. "Are you hungry?" Ty Lee pressed. "You must be starving!" Again, Azula refused to answer, though her stomach rumbled in protest. She was just too angry to care.

"Zuko has been asking for you," Ty Lee went on. "And the Avatar is anxious to try and make a treaty of some kind."

"I don't care. And frankly, I don't care if I never see either of them again. Leave me alone." Azula knew she shouldn't be sharp with her friend, for Ty Lee had done nothing to deserve this.

Ty Lee sighed. "I know you're angry, but you don't need to take it out on the rest of us because we've done nothing wrong. We're just worried about you." Azula suddenly spun around as if she had realized something. As Ty Lee caught sight of the princess's grimy face, it was evident that Azula hadn't washed in days. Ty Lee wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"You're right," Azula said.

Ty Lee's eyebrows disappeared into her hair. "I am?"

"It isn't your fault."

"It isn't?"

"It is the _Avatar's _fault," Azula told her. "And I should be 'taking it out' on him." She said nothing more as she gently pushed her friend out of her way and walked briskly down below the deck.

"What are you doing?" Ty Lee called after her anxiously. "Azula? What are you going to do? Azula!"

Azula pushed pass a guard, snatching his keys from his outstretched hands. The guard had enough sense not to protest. When Azula burst into the cell, Zuko looked up, frowning in puzzlement. Aang frowned as well, giving his cellmate a questioning look. Azula crossed the room and grabbed the Avatar up by the scruff of his neck and slammed him roughly into the wall. His head thwacked against the hard metal, bobbing on his shoulders. _"You did this to me!"_ she shrieked at him.

"Azula!" Zuko exclaimed, jumping to his feet. He tried to wrestle his sister away. "Stop it! Put him down at _once._"

The princess shoved her brother away with one hand and returned to giving Aang frequent blows to the head. _"You don't know what it's like!"_ she snarled. _"You don't know!"_ She shoved him one last time into the wall before storming out and slamming the door behind her.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Aang!" Zuko rushed over to him. The monk slid down the wall, his eyes closed. "Aang? Are you alright?" Zuko shook his shoulders as Aang moaned in pain. "Aang?"

"Ouch," the boy said, quite obviously. "I have a killer headache."

"No kidding. Thank goodness you're okay. Katara would kill me if...," said Zuko, shaking his head with relief.

The monk's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Zuko questioningly. "Katara?"

"Yeah, I promised her I wouldn't let the evil firebenders toast you."

"Do I know her?"

"Uh..."

"Do I know _you_? Who are you? Why am I here? Where is here?" Aang spewed out a long chain of questions, all of his words strung together and almost impossible to understand.

"Have you completely lost your _mind?_" Zuko demanded. "I'm _Zuko. _Stop messing around."

"Oh," said Aang. "Zuko." The boy mused quietly for a few moments. "And who...Who am I?"

Zuko stared. "You _have_ lost your mind."

Aang studied him closely. A giggle escaped his lips. Then another and another. Soon, a cheesy grin was spreading across his face, lighting up the entire room.

"What's so funny?" Zuko demanded hotly.

"Your face! That's what's so funny. Haha, just _look _at it!" He was giggling uncontrollably now.

"You must have hit your head harder than I thought," Zuko said, putting his hands to his face. "What's wrong with my face?"

"You have the ugliest birthmark!" Aang said, trying to hide his smile behind his hand.

Now that just made Zuko angry. "Do you have better things to do than waste my time?" he demanded, turning his head away from the giggling monstrosity,

"I don't know," said Aang quite seriously. "Do I?"

"Aang...," said Zuko slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Is that my name?" the Avatar asked cheerfully. "Oh goody."

"This is ridiculous," Zuko muttered bitterly as Aang rubbed the back of his head to feel the swelling knots.

Aang looked up to Zuko. "You have nice hair," the monk commented. "Can I touch it?"

"_Absolutely not!"_ Zuko cried, utterly disgusted, although he secretly thought, _I do have nice hair, though, don't I?_

Aang continued to touch the back of his head, his frown deepening. He suddenly looked horrified. "I'm bald!"

"It took you a while to figure that out," said Zuko dryly, leaning his head against the wall with a sigh.

"Did you...Did you shave my head?" Aang asked accusingly.

"Yes Aang, I did," said Zuko sarcastically. "Does that offend your honor?"

"Yes!" he shouted angrily. "I'll...I'll fight you!"

Zuko snickered. "Assuming you know how to airbend."

"Airbend? Is that even possible?"

Zuko choked on a laugh, thinking that this could possibly be a vaguely amusing way to pass time. "Oh yeah," said Zuko quite seriously. "And you know what else? I can _firebend_. Here, watch this..." Zuko lit his fingers on fire.

Aang's eyes widened in what Zuko thought was fear. "Witchcraft!" he cried. "Sorcery! Get away from me you demon!"

Zuko roared in laughter, something he hadn't done in quite a long time. The look on Aang's face was purely priceless as the monk cowered in the corner. This couldn't be real.

"Am I...Am I in hell?" Aang asked Zuko nervously.

"Or something like it," said Zuko, rather glumly. "We _are _on Azula's ship."

"The way you say her name, it seems as if you've known her a long time. Is she like your ex-lover or something?"

Zuko's head snapped up and he looked so disturbed that Aang couldn't help but crack a smile. "Do you really think I have amnesia or something?"

Zuko stared at him as he tried to process this information. Then something finally hit him. "Oh, you liar."

It was Aang's turn to laugh. "Look Zuko," he gasped in between giggles, "'gullible' is written on the ceiling!" And Zuko, in all his glory, lifted his eyes to the top of the cell. He turned beet read after realizing his mistake.

"That's _not _funny, Aang!" Zuko yelled hotly.

"I. Can't. Believe. You. _Fell _for that!" Aang shrieked in fits of laughter, in which he promptly received angry shouts of protest.

"Did she not hit your head hard enough? Because I can really help you out," Zuko threatened, advancing on him. The cell door burst open and they turned, worried that it was Azula back for another round.

"What the _hell _is going on in here?" Mai demanded. "It sounded as if someone was being murdered!"

"If you had waited a little longer, Aang would have been," Zuko said darkly, looking up from heavy brows.

"I'd shut it if I were you," Mai warned. "Azula isn't in the best of moods."

"When is she ever?" Zuko muttered under his breath. Mai's eyes sparkled in amusement.

"But seriously," Aang exclaimed, doubling over. "First I got him to believe I had gone loopy and somehow lost all of my memory...THEN I made him think 'gullible' was written on the ceiling!"

"Is it?" Mai asked in surprise, lifting her head. Aang stared at her. "I'm _kidding._" She then spared a glance at Zuko, her lips quirking up at the ends. "Did you really?"

Zuko looked astonished. "Mai, are you...Are you _laughing _at me?"

She merely smiled and backed out of the cell, locking the door behind her with Zuko staring after her in confusion. Wasn't she holding them captive? Hadn't she threatened to kill him? She had, hadn't she?

"Did you see that?" Zuko asked.

"See what?"

--------------------------------------------------------

Mai paced outside in the hall. She shouldn't have acted so friendly towards the prisoners. Her eyes kept flicking back towards the locked door. The Fire Lord would certainly have Zuko killed once they returned to the Fire Nation. Mai wasn't sure if she would be able to stand by and watch...She could barely watch him face his father back at the Agni Kai. The worst thing of it was having him die before she had the chance to tell him how she felt. Mai suddenly mused how Azula would react if she had "accidentally" left the door unlocked.

Ty Lee came up around the corner. She looked surprised to see Mai there. "What are you doing here?" There was a plate of food balanced on one hand.

"I heard them yelling and came down to investigate," said Mai without missing a beat.

"Oh," said Ty Lee hesitantly, shifting on her feet. "Well, Azula's been looking for you."

"Has she?" Mai asked, surprised. "I thought she was too busy avoiding everyone and slamming various young boys' heads into the wall."

"She's taking a break," said Ty Lee, cracking a smile.

"Thanks," said Mai, hurrying away and wondering what Azula could possibly want.

--------------------------------------------------------

"I just came up from the cells. You requested me?" Mai drawled in her ear. Azula turned her head slightly to see Mai out of the corner of her eye.

"What are you talking about?" Azula asked quickly.

"I...," Mai started, frowning.

"Did Ty Lee put you up to this? Is she trying to get me to 'open up'? I don't _need _your help. I just want to be left alone. Is that so much to ask?" Azula shouted hotly.

"Azula, I..."

"Get out of my sight before I do something I'll regret," Azula snapped, turning her attention to the open water that stretched out before them.

Mai left hurriedly, fuming. Ty Lee was going to _get _it! What was she trying to pull anyway? Was Ty Lee _trying _to get Mai killed? It didn't seem like the sort of joke the cart-wheeling princess would pull.

Just as Mai opened the metal hatch to stop down under deck, guards burst out into the sunlight shouting: "They've escaped! The prisoners are gone!"

Azula was instantly at their heels, following them down to the cells. Indeed, they were empty...the door swinging wide open. Mai watched a vein jump at Azula's temple as the princess slowly turned around to survey her men. "One of you," she said quietly in a dangerous tone, "screwed up. If I find who did this, you better hope for your sake that it isn't you. Now, find them." The crew immediately reacted and began to search the ship. "They shouldn't have gotten far!" Azula called after them.

Mai stood there, still in shock. She had seen them but a few minutes ago. How could they have gotten out? Her throat suddenly felt tight. Had she forgotten to lock the door? Azula would have her skin when she found out. But then she realized something. Who had been the last person to go down to the cells? _Ty Lee. _

Mai searched the deck frantically. Where was she anyway? Suddenly everything seemed to make sense. Mai understood why Ty Lee had been so hesitant and nervous around her and also why there had been a plate of food in her hand...She hadn't been giving the prisoners their breakfast; she had been stocking them up for their journey. It also explained why Mai was sent to Azula...Ty Lee hadn't wanted any witnesses when she released Zuko and the Avatar.

"Ty Lee!" Mai called, almost angrily. Where _was _she? Mai cursed under her breath and stomped down to the sleeping quarters. Then, there she was. She was standing out in the hall, leaning casually against the door to her and Mai's room.

"Hi, Mai," Ty Lee said, her eyes shifting hesitantly.

"Don't you 'hi, Mai' me," Mai replied dangerously. "I know you let them out."

"Who?" Ty Lee asked, playing dumb.

"ZUKO AND THE AVATAR!" Mai bellowed.

"_They escaped?"  
_

"Get out of my way," Mai snarled, shoving Ty Lee to the floor. Mai knew that if there was one place that the guards wouldn't think to look in, it would be the rooms that were kept locked at all times. She pushed her way into the bedroom. There was no one in sight.

"There's no one here, Mai," said Ty Lee, standing up and rubbing her arm.

"They have to be!" Mai exclaimed. "There is no way you just tossed them overboard. We're too far from shore!"

"That's because I didn't toss them overboard," said Ty Lee, annoyed.

"This isn't funny. I _told _Azula that I had come up from the cell. She's going to think it was me! You need to find them!" Mai cried, desperate. "She also knows that I like him, so more fingers are going to be pointing at me."

"You like me?"

Ty Lee's eyes flashed warningly in the direction of the sound. Aang's head poked out from underneath the bed. He caught Ty Lee's gaze. "Oops," he said. "I forgot I wasn't supposed to talk."

"I knew it," Mai breathed, rushing forward and snatching up Aang by the scruff of his neck. Zuko caught her wrist and held on tightly until she dropped the Avatar.

"Ty Lee, this is treason," Mai shouted angrily.

"Keep it down," Ty Lee hissed. "You'll get us all in trouble."

"Well?" Aang asked impatiently. "You didn't answer my question. Do you like me or not?"

"No," Mai said angrily, regretting previous her words.

"Why does Zuko get all of the girls?" Aang whined, crossing his arms.

"Why indeed," said Zuko, giving Mai an odd look as Aang continued to pout.

"Stick out those lips any further and I'll be forced to cut them off," Mai warned Aang, waving a small blade in front of his face. Aang's unhappiness morphed into terror. "Good." Mai then turned to Ty Lee. "Why did you let them out?" she demanded in an urgent whisper. "And why did you lie to _me _about it?"

Ty Lee sighed. "I let them out because I knew you wanted to but never would."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mai demanded hotly. "Do you suggest that I would ever even _think _about letting them out?"

"I _suggest _that you've been thinking about it ever since we captured them," Ty Lee corrected. "Especially that one." She pointed at Zuko.

"I'm flattered," said Zuko, "though thoroughly confused." He cocked his head to the side and surveyed Mai. "Do you have the vaguest idea of what she's talking about?"

"No," Mai muttered, coloring.

"I see," said Zuko, not sounding convinced.

"Get a room," Aang mumbled under his breath, loud enough for Zuko to give him a scathing look.

"Well, this is awkward," said Ty Lee hesitantly, glancing at the door. "We need to lock them back in and return to the deck, saying that we have searched the sleeping quarters with no luck."

"No," Mai refused. "I'm not going to help you."

"Mai, I _did _this for you. I wouldn't be able to stand seeing you unhappy. You would be broken-hearted if Zuko died," said Ty Lee sincerely.

"Why do I get the feeling that no one here cares about _me_?" Aang demanded as he continued to be ignored.

"I'm always unhappy," said Mai dully. "What does it matter to you?"

"Why do_ I_ get the feeling I'm missing something?" Zuko asked, frowning as he glanced between Mai and Ty Lee.

Mai spun to face him. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"_Shut up!" _Ty Lee snapped. "Someone will hear!"

"Hello?" Aang asked grumpily. "Are you people even listening to me?"

"Do you like me?" Zuko demanded from Mai.

"No!" Mai cried, aghast.

Zuko grinned. "Yes you do."

"Do not."

"Do too. I can see it in your eyes."

"_You can not!" _

"This is ridiculous," Aang muttered, stomping away from them to sit in the corner.

"You guys aren't taking this seriously!" Ty Lee cried. "Our lives are on the line so I suggest you all shut the hell up." Her cheeriness was gone; her face looked stricken...She was clearly afraid.

"You're right," Zuko mumbled. "This isn't the time nor the place."

"We _need _to turn them in!" Mai said in an urgent whisper. "Do you _want _the Fire Nation to lose the war?"

"Do you?" Ty Lee calmly replied. Mai had nothing to say to that. "We both know this is wrong. They're good people. The_ Avatar_ is a good person."

"Finally! I've been included in the conversation," Aang said, exasperated, from his corner.

"We are supposed to be _loyal_ to Azula. That's what _good _people do," Mai said angrily. "Do you just want to turn your back on her? She has been good to us. She has always stood by our side. We can't do this to her. I'm sorry Ty Lee; I refuse to be a part of this."

"Now I truly see where your loyalties lie," said a voice from the doorway. It was a wonder how none of them noticed Azula open the door. "So, only Mai remains my friend. I must say, I am surprised. Everyone knows Zuko is her dear heartthrob. I had thought it had been her who let them out. Obviously, I was wrong."

"I knew it," Zuko whispered to Aang, looking smug. Once glance from Azula shut him up.

"So, Avatar. Did Ty Lee let you out? Or was it some guard?" Azula asked smoothly.

"Uh...," said Aang, blinking stupidly.

"Quick," Zuko whispered, almost jokingly. "Pretend you have amnesia." Ty Lee's lip quivered and Zuko knew that this was no matter to kid about.

"No difference," said Azula. "I can judge by the look on your face that she did. Ty Lee, my friend, it looks as if Zuko and the Avatar won't be the only ones to be executed with our return to the Fire Nation."

--------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry it took me so dang long to update. My French and English teachers are pure evil: (I've been working on orals these past weeks). So, my bad and everything. Reviews puhleasssse. **


	22. The Day Before

**A/N: To eliminate any confusion, this starts out just as Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, Zuko, and Aang are all chatting in the same room onboard the ship. **

--------------------------------------------------------

"Katara, you need to wake up. Azula's ship is directly below us." Sokka's quiet voice pulled Katara out of a dream. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. For a moment she didn't understand why she was leaning against Iroh, ex-General of the Fire Nation, or why Long Feng had taken Appa's reins. The sky bison's back seemed oddly empty. She realized that they no longer had the company of the Earth King, his bear, Jet, Zuko, or Aang. She also realized where they were headed: to the Fire Nation to defeat the Fire Lord before Sozin's Comet arrived. Her heart gave a start in realization that the Day of Black Sun would be the next day. She hoped they would reach the Fire Nation in time.

The sun burned hotly overhead and sweat slid down Sokka's brow. He had been dangling his head over the edge, trying to peer through the clouds at Azula's ship as if he could catch a glimpse of Zuko and the Avatar.

"We may have to wait until nightfall," Sokka mumbled, though only really to himself.

"And how do you expect us to do that?" Katara demanded. "What, are we just going to hover over them all day?"

"If we have to," Sokka shrugged. "We'll just have to pray that they don't look up." Katara stared at him. "Well, do you have any better ideas?"

"Yes, in fact, I do," said Katara snottily. "Why don't we just tip the boat over? I can just do a little bending and everyone will be so surprised and worried about surviving to notice us making off with Zuko and Aang."

"Oh right," said Sokka sarcastically. "So while you play with your magic water, Aang and Fairy Princess drown in the process."

Katara smacked him in the face. "How many times must I tell you? It isn't magic!"

"Ooh, I've got it," he said, rubbing his pink face. "We can send Momo down to distract the guards and while he has the crew chasing him around the deck, you and I will sneak down to the cells and rescue them."

"No," said Katara. "Like they aren't going to notice us come down on a giant bison. _Right._"

"Fine," said Sokka. "How about we send Momo to-"

"Why do I get the impression that you don't like Momo very much?" Toph interrupted suspiciously.

"Yeah, they'll set his tail on fire," said Katara quite seriously, frowning as the lemur chattered away in protest.

"I thought I was the idea guy!" Sokka exclaimed crossly.

"You were," said Katara, "until you decided to sacrifice Momo every chance you got. I say we tip the boat over."

"And I say we beat Azula on the head with a big stick," Toph grumbled, "but unfortunately you can't always get what you want."

"Well, we _do_ have Aang's staff here," said Sokka thoughtfully. He suddenly exclaimed, "I know! We'll get Appa to sit on the guards!"

"Tipping the boat it is," said Toph with a sigh.

"Well, I don't know if I'll be able to get a wave that powerful...," said Katara hesitantly, "but I may be able to knock everyone off deck."

"Do it," said Sokka encouragingly. "That way we might get the chance to hit Azula on the head with a stick."

"Okay. Long Feng? Get me as low as you can without breaking through the clouds."

"Aw man," said Toph. "We're all going to get wet."

They dropped down into the mist and Katara tried her best to be able to reach the seawater with her bending from such a great height. She struggled and struggled, managing to keep her balance as she dipped her wrists in and out. The water was swelling somewhere below her. She couldn't see it through the fog, but she could feel it and she could hear it. There were shouts down on Azula's ship, though they were too far away to make out the words. Katara lifted her hands slowly up in front of her and as they broke through the clouds, she roughly pushed her hands forward.

The gigantic wave broke onto the deck of the ship. The crew was instantly swept into the water. Katara grinned triumphantly and waited for the ship to stop rocking so violently before allowing Appa to land. There was standing water on the deck. They were all soaked from the clouds as they waded through the ankle-deep water. Katara casually bended it away from them as Sokka removed the boomerang from his shoulder.

They pushed open the metal hatch and stomped down below into the dark.

--------------------------------------------------------

"What the _hell_ was that?" Azula demanded, after having to brace herself in the doorway. She glared at the Avatar. "Did you have something to do with this?"

"I swear, I did nothing," said Aang hastily.

Ty Lee and Zuko glanced around fearfully. Mai just looked bored.

"Guards!" Azula called through the doorway. "Go check it out."

They did as they were told and dutifully marched down the hallway.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Can you see anyth-AARRGG!" Sokka crashed into a Fire Nation soldier. Everyone went down after him, hitting their chins on the cold metal. Only Toph remained upright. Suddenly, they could all see as the hallway was lit up by spurts of fire.

"Obviously," said Katara as a guard pulled himself up using her hair braid, "we didn't think this through." She punched him and bended what little water there was on the ground into his face. He stumbled backwards into Toph. She promptly hit him on the head with Aang's airbending staff.

"This is fun," she said cheerfully, kicking up some metal to a random firebending guard.

--------------------------------------------------------

"What is going _on _out there?" Azula demanded, listening to bodies slamming into the metal walls. "Mai, you watch them and make sure they don't escape. I'm going to check this out." As she left, Mai remained staring at the three people before her.

"She can't blame you if we knock you down," Ty Lee shrugged. "After all, there are three of us and only one of you."

"There is also only one exit, and I'm not letting you pass," said Mai defiantly. Zuko stepped forward hesitantly. Mai removed a simple blade from the pocket within her left sleeve. She waved it threateningly in front of his face. He gently pushed it aside and stepped forward once more. "What are you doin-?" Mai never got to finish her sentence. Zuko was much too close now. He slid a warm hand behind her neck and pulled her face close to his, kissing her very gently.

Aang and Ty Lee stared at them, open-mouthed. Aang looked slightly disgusted but Ty Lee had started to giggle.

When Zuko finally pulled away, Mai's face felt hot and she was gasping for breath. She stumbled sideways into the wall. Zuko grinned triumphantly. "I knew you would move." With a flick of his fingers, Ty Lee and Aang followed him out into the hall.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Aang!" Katara exclaimed, running towards him. The hem of her dress caught fire and Sokka instantly stamped it out.

Aang and Katara embraced tightly as she kissed his cheek. "Thank the gods they haven't killed you yet."

"I don't know about you," Zuko whispered into Katara's ear, "but I don't think this is the best time for reunions. In case you haven't noticed, there's a hall full of fireben-" Just as he said that, a flash of lightning forked down the hallway.

Sokka's eyes widened as it passed him. "That thing almost hit me!" he exclaimed in terror.

Azula growled, pushing Sokka aside. "Out of the way, dimwit!" She was streaking towards the Avatar, launching herself at him.

"COME ON!" Zuko roared, taking Katara's hand. She held onto Aang and the three of them raced down the hallway, dodging various combatants. Sokka, Long Feng, Ty Lee, and Iroh charged after them. Toph was the last one to stumble out into the sunlight. The others were all crowded onto Appa and were shouting at Toph to hurry up. She waited until she felt Azula's footsteps pounding after her before she spun around and slammed Aang's staff into her skull.

Azula crumbled like a rag doll.

"HURRY UP!" Long Feng bellowed, as he cracked the whips. Toph surged forward and reached out for someone's hand, anyone's hand. She felt Sokka's warm fingers beneath hers as her feet lifted off of the ground and they soared into the air, leaving Mai to look up after them as she stood over Azula's still form.

--------------------------------------------------------

"That. Was. Awesome," said Sokka breathlessly. "Did you see when Toph shoved that one guy into the wall? I mean physically, _into _the wall! And Katara! The way you shoved that icicle up that guard's nose...I was proud to call you my sister."

Katara gave her brother a small smile as she settled next to Aang. Her eyes suddenly fell on Ty Lee as if she just noticed her. "What is she doing here?"

Everyone turned to face her. "Yeah," said Sokka, puzzled, "what _is _she doing here?"

Ty Lee shifted uncomfortably as Aang explained what happened. Katara continued to look at her suspiciously. "Is this just part of Azula's little plan? Are you the spy?"

"No," said Ty Lee crossly. "Azula was going to have me executed."

"I wouldn't blame her," Katara retorted. "You _are_ a traitor."

"Why are you criticizing her?" Zuko demanded. "She helped us escape!"

Katara lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. She turned to Aang. "It's good to have you back."

"Ahem," said Zuko, clearing his throat expectantly.

"Oh, yeah," said Katara, giving him a half-hearted hug. "You too."

Ty Lee frowned. "Zuko, do you like Katara?"

Zuko and Aang choked. "W-what? Why would you think that?"

"Just wondering," Ty Lee shrugged.

"Is this about Mai?" Zuko demanded.

"What about Mai?" Katara frowned.

"He kissed Mai!" Aang giggled.

"He did _what _to Mai?" Sokka cried, aghast.

"Zuko kissed a _girl, _Zuko kissed a _girl_," Toph chanted, grinning like a fool.

"Would you rather me kiss a boy?" Zuko demanded hotly.

"_Who _kissed a boy?" Sokka demanded, thoroughly confused and giving Katara a suspicious look.

"Don't look at me, I didn't kiss anyone!" Katara exclaimed hastily.

Iroh sat patiently, staring at each of them in turn and shaking his head. "Teenagers," he grumbled.

"Do you love her?" Ty Lee asked, giggling.

"I-What?" Zuko demanded sharply.

"Aw, he _does,_" Ty Lee wailed gleefully. "Look at him! He's blushing!"

"Am not!" Zuko exclaimed, his cheeks pink. "I don't blush."

"Zuko and Mai, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G...," Toph started in a sing song voice. Zuko tackled her and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shut up!" he said furiously.

"Can I be godfather?" Sokka asked hopefully. "I'll teach your kid how to run, and chop things, and spit, and..." The list went on and on.

"_I'm not having a kid with Mai!"_ Zuko exclaimed, coloring to an impressive shade of red.

"Aw, why not?" Ty Lee asked. "I already told Mai to name it after me."

"You did _what?_" Zuko demanded, horrified.

"She said I could go ahead and do it," Ty Lee went on. "I hope she's not born with a scar..."

"_Why were you two talking about me?"_

"Oh, all girls talk about this kind of stuff," Ty Lee explained.

Zuko looked disgusted. "They _do_?" He glanced at Katara to see if this was true. She shrugged helplessly. "Well...What did she say about me?"

"She said you were devastatingly handsome," Ty Lee squealed. "Though, I can't see how with that ugly thing on your face," she added in afterthought. "But Mai gets all giggly when we talk about you. She says that your face is the only thing that keeps her going through the day. Just the thought of seeing you again makes her-"

"Whoa!" said Sokka, holding up his hands. He gestured to Aang and Toph. "We are in the company of children. Seriously, let's not get too adult here."

"She said that?" Zuko asked Ty Lee, looking positively shocked.

Ty Lee nodded. "She cannot stand to be apart from you."

"She did _not _say that," said Zuko, narrowing his eyes as he finally came to his senses.

"Look Zuko," Aang whispered, "'gullible' is written across the ceiling."

"What ceiling?" Zuko asked absent-mindedly, not getting it.

"Oh, never mind," Aang sighed, stretching out and using Katara's lap as a pillow for his head. To think, here they were chatting pleasantly the day before the Solar Eclipse when all hell was to break loose.

--------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I'm trying to get caught up on all of these chapters I missed. Thanks a bunch for all of the reviews and all...More suggestions/ideas are welcome! **


	23. Metal and Moonlight

**A/N: I don't know if you people remember what happened in chapter 20, but there were two other soldiers on Appa with Iroh. I just wanted to explain what happened to them. **

--------------------------------------------------------

They flew on through the night and just as the stars began to twinkle amongst the clouds, hundreds of Fire Nation ships were revealed in the moonlight. "Dear god," Sokka breathed, clutching his forehead. "They took us seriously."

Long Feng looked as if he had just been struck with a particularly large shovel. His mouth fell open as he stared down at the navy. "We have no men coming from Omashu to attack. We never got correspondence back from the army that was supposed to meet us on the shore. We're alone out here." They had sent one of the two soldiers left from the army along the beach before rescuing Zuko and Aang. When the soldier never came back, they sent the remaining one. And of course, he went missing as well. That was when they left in realization that they were the only ones able to defeat the Fire Lord. But now, as they looked at all the metal ships before them, glinting in the light of Yue, they realized that they were doomed.

"Maybe I should have stuck with Azula," said Ty Lee nervously. The others ignored her and continued to stare.

"Aang," said Katara gently. "They'll see us. You need to-"

"No!" Aang shouted. "I'm not doing it!" He didn't want to go into the Avatar State again. He didn't think he could. He remembered back at the North Pole when he had destroyed all of those Fire Nation ships. When he had come to his senses, he had been mortified of what he had done. How many people drowned that day? How many had he killed? And how could he willingly go back into the Avatar State after what had happened at Ba Sing Se? No, he couldn't do it.

"Please. The Solar Eclipse hasn't happened yet. They can still very easily kill us."

"They won't see us!" Aang exclaimed. "It's too dark; we'll stay in the clouds."

"What about tomorrow?" Katara pressed, almost angrily. "When we come back? Those ships aren't going away."

"Assuming we actually _make _it back," Aang snapped.

"How can you say that?" Katara demanded. "You're the Avatar! You're supposed to be hope for the world! How do you expect the world to react when you say there isn't any?"

"Face it Katara," said Aang, "we're outnumbered. Sun or not, we won't be able to beat them."

"You're the _Avatar_," Katara pointed out angrily.

"I'm just a kid! Stop pressuring me! Do you think I _want_ to lose? Do you think I _want_ the world to perish under the Fire Nation? Stop making me out to be the bad guy," Aang shouted. The wind picked up, whipping Katara's braid behind her. Fire danced along Aang's fingers; it was easy to see that he was angry.

"I'm not making you out to be the bad guy. I just wish you would try har-"

"_I try hard," _Aang snarled. "I'm here aren't I? I'm headed to the Fire Nation when I don't think we have a chance. Don't you _dare _accuse me of not trying hard enough."

"Then why not go into the Avatar State?" Katara demanded. "That would save the world. That would help us win this war. Once the Fire Lord is dead, Zuko will replace him and-"

"_Because I'll have to give you up!" _Aang roared. His hands shook and he had to clutch his elbows to steady them.

"What?" Katara asked, shocked.

"In order to go into the Avatar State, I have to give you up," Aang said, closing his eyes.

"What do you mean? I'll be right here..."

"There are these chakras and one of them has to deal with earthly attachments and I have to let them all go to get into the Avatar State," Aang explained. "I can't do that. I tried. But I was also struck by lightning."

"I...Aang," said Katara gently. "Don't worry about me. The rest of the world is a lot more important than I am."

"Not to me," said Aang defiantly, before he had the sense to keep his mouth shut.

"Well, of course. We're family and we all feel the same way..."

"No, Katara," said Aang. "That's not what I meant..." _Shut up, shut up, _he told himself. _Stop talking. You're going to make a fool of yourself. _

"What do you mean?" Katara asked, befuddled.

Sokka looked up warningly. Even Toph and Zuko shifted uncomfortably. Aang was treading on dangerous territory and it would do well for him to shut the hell up.

"Are you really that blind?" Aang demanded in disbelief. Toph almost protested indignantly, but Zuko firmly clamped a hand over her mouth.

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked, utterly confused.

"You know what?" said Aang angrily. "Forget it. If you can't see it, then I shouldn't bother. There's no use. Just forget it."

"You can tell me anything," Katara pressed, touching his shoulder. He shrugged it off.

"Obviously not," Zuko muttered under his breath.

"What's going on?" Ty Lee whispered, her lips barely touching Sokka's ear. He shook his head and motioned for silence.

"Katara," said Aang slowly. "Katara, I think I...I don't know. I just-"

"_LOOK OUT!" _Zuko bellowed. Appa dipped into a cloud as a flaming ball of fire ripped through the sky over their heads. Toph almost fell off the back of the saddle. Sokka pulled her back up as she spat and cursed.

Another ball of fire hurled towards them. Then another and another._ "How did they see us?" _Sokka demanded as Appa dipped once more. His stomach flip-flopped as they went up and down and around. They did a loop-de-loop and Katara had to clamp a hand over her mouth as to not throw up.

"Left!" Sokka cried. "LEFT! NO, RIGHT! RIGHT! LEFT! _DOWN YOU IDIOT!_"

Zuko was swearing and cursing up a storm, damning practically everything to hell. Katara was much too preoccupied to tell him to watch his mouth as she scrambled up to grab something, anything, that would keep her from falling to the dark water below.

Iroh was yelling something over the wind and Toph was screaming something back. Ty Lee whimpered and clung onto Sokka. He was trying to scrape her off of him so that he could manage to hold onto the saddle, but she was quite strong. It didn't help when Toph also grabbed hold around his waist. Katara was holding Aang in one hand and Zuko's ankle in the other as they plummeted several hundred feet before swooping up again. The ships were a metal and moonlight blur beneath them.

"Wait, what is that?" Katara cried in Aang's ear, pointing out to a dark shape in the distance.

She could barely hear his response, but she did make out two words: Fire Nation. They were close.

--------------------------------------------------------

Appa slammed into the ground, exhausted. Foreboding volcanic mountains towered overhead, looking foreign in the moonlight. Sokka kneeled over and threw up as Zuko stumbled off sideways into a boulder. Iroh looked positively sick and was pale as bone.

"Haha," Aang laughed, "that was fun! I can't wait until we go back!"

Everyone stared at him. Zuko resisted the urge of punching him in the face by saying, "Shut _up_, Aang!"

Sokka straightened up, kicking some dirt over his bile and turning back to the group. He touched his ribs and winced. "Toph, I think you cracked them." His neck also ached and he assumed that was Ty Lee's fault.

"I try," said Toph casually after shaking off the shock of the ride. Ty Lee looked at her crossly.

Long Feng slid off of Appa. "I'd love to stay and chat, but we best be moving on before the ships get word to the Fire Nation that we're here." He brushed off his green robes and touched his oily hair as if to make sure everything was in place. After clearing his throat he strolled off between two high rocks.

"Uh, you have no idea where you're going, do you?" Zuko called after him.

"Nope," came Long Feng's terse reply.

"Oh, come on," said Zuko, sighing heavily. "Follow me." He led them east through the craggy rocks and out into a valley beneath the mountains. Up ahead, a large palace was visible by starlight. In fact, the sky was lightening to a grayish black. Morning was coming.

"Remember that passageway in the back that I showed you?" Iroh said to Katara. "We should use that route."

"No," Zuko interrupted. "They'll have it blocked off from the last time we used it. Besides, I'm sure Azula is on her way to tell them that we're here."

"Assuming Toph didn't completely flip her brain upside down," said Sokka, looking at the blind earthbender with pride.

Ty Lee scowled. "I thought that was mean."

Sokka looked at her. "If you thought _that _was mean, then why the hell are you with us in the first place?"

"Azula's my friend," said Ty Lee crossly.

"Well, some friend _you_ are," Sokka muttered, turning his back on her. Her scowl deepened. She fell back to walk with Katara.

"I'm sorry how we've all been treating you," Katara said in a low voice. "You've really been a great help. Thank you."

"I only did it for Mai," Ty Lee admitted. "But she didn't seem very grateful."

"Well, if she truly loves Zuko, then I'm sure she is," said Katara with a small smile. "Though I can't see how anyone would ever like such a-"

Zuko stopped and turned around to look at her. "Such a what?" he challenge, crossing his arms.

"Such a, erm, charming young...man?" Katara finished lamely.

"That's right," Zuko nodded conceitedly. "Mai doesn't like me, she _adores _me."

"Now look what you've done," said Sokka dully, "you've turned him into a monster."

"Was that the first time?" Katara asked, trying to keep her face straight.

Zuko glared at her. "Uncle," he complained, "make them stop. They keep abusing me."

Sokka and Katara roared in laughter. "_'Uncle, make them stop'_," the siblings mocked in a whiny voice.

"Stop that!" Zuko snapped.

"Aw, what are you going to do, Zuzu?" Katara asked playfully. "Tell your uncle on us again?"

As if on cue, Iroh turned around and looked at them expectantly. "Someone call me?"

Zuko stomped to the front again, cursing everyone under his breath. Sokka mimicked him tramping away. Katara doubled over in a fit of silent giggles. "I can see you!" the ex-Fire Nation prince called over his shoulder.

"Must you constantly make fun of my nephew?" Iroh berated, giving the siblings a hard look.

"_Uncle!" _

"You aren't going to make us kiss and make up, are you?" Katara asked hesitantly.

"Well it would be a little awkward with a Sokka on my face," said Zuko darkly. He then gave Katara a glittery smile. "But you...Dear god, that would be torture."

"What are you implying?" Katara demanded heatedly.

"Remember when you fell unconscious with all of that smoke? And I had to breathe air into your lungs to _save your life? _Well, I had to try very hard not to _puke_. What had you been _eating?_" Zuko gave her a disgusted look.

"As I recall, it was not the air that awoke me to my senses but the taste of your breath. I might have just fallen unconscious all over again," Katara shot back.

"Oooh," said Aang, watching them banter back and forth.

Zuko gave him an irritated look. "Well, Katara, I know someone that likes the taste of your mouth..."

Aang reddened and looked very close to exploding.

"What?" Katara asked, caught off-guard.

"You see, you probably don't remember what happened while you were unconscious...when Aang thought you were dead." He gave the Avatar an evil grin.

"Please stop talking," said Aang, blushing even more.

"Wait, what? What's going on?" Katara demanded. "What are you talking about?"

"Zuko, I'd be careful before he goes all Avatar on you," Sokka warned.

"I find it odd that you never strike up the courage to tell her, Aang," said Zuko, not knowing what caused him to be such a jerk all of a sudden. After all, Aang hadn't been the one poking fun at him.

"Tell me what?" Katara asked, confused more than ever.

"Nothing," Aang growled, shooting Zuko a surly look. "He's just jealous because he's desperately in love with you."

"_What?"_ Zuko asked in horror.

"I know," Katara sighed dramatically. "I think everyone is."

"I'm not," Sokka said indignantly.

A smile curled at Zuko's mouth. "Practically incestuous."

"I'm not!"

"This is ridiculous," Katara snapped, raising her eyes to the lightening sky. A hint of pink was smeared across the horizon. If they didn't hurry, they would be revealed to the Fire Nation with the morning sun. "Come on, we have to get in that palace."

Zuko watched the sky warily. "What will I do...when I can't fight?"

"As I recall, you seem to have expertise with the blade," said Katara, trying to calm him. "Unfortunately we don't have any spare weapons with us. Does anyone know what happened to that machete?"

"Jet had it with him when he-," said Sokka, instantly regretting his words. Katara blinked away unshed tears and looked away. Aang stared down at his feet.

"So we no longer have it," Toph finished, stroking Momo's head on her right shoulder. He made a deep purring sound that didn't fit the awkward silence at all. The group shuffled along in silence, reminding themselves that they were in the Fire Nation and what happened to Jet could easily happen to any of them.

--------------------------------------------------------

When Azula opened her eyes, everything was a reddish blur. It felt as if there was a light behind her eyes, so bright that she couldn't make out her surroundings. She could feel herself lying on something soft and there was a burning in her skull, a throbbing pulse that felt like someone was pushing her brains out through her ears. She lifted her clammy hands to her temples, desperate to stop the ache. That was when she heard the whispers. People were talking in low voices not but a few feet away. She tried to focus on the dark shapes in the room, but their faces were just a smudge of candlelight. She opened her mouth to say something, but her throat was scratchy and her voice came out like pebbles.

"Azula?" said a very familiar voice. A face bent down to hers, pale against all of the reddish hues. It was Mai. Shiny black strands of hair fell onto Azula's face, smelling strongly of the sea. "It's been hours," said Mai in a whisper. "The Avatar and his friends escaped. They might already be in the Fire Nation by now. We're close as it is."

Azula moved her lips to form "Ty Lee". No sound came out, but Mai seemed to understand.

"She's with them," said Mai, her face sullen. A scowl curved across her lips and Azula knew what she was thinking. Mai wasn't upset that Ty Lee had abandoned them. She was upset that she hadn't joined her. Azula knew this and it hurt worse than the fire in her head.

--------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be writing a lot considering that I'm finally on my spring break (woohoo). So yeah, reviews please. **


	24. The Day of Black Sun

--------------------------------------------------------

"Where is everyone?" Katara hissed to Zuko. "I thought this place would be _swarming _with guards."

They had been keeping to the morning shadows for an hour now, traipsing around the palace, leaving Appa just outside in the woods. They weren't really sure what they were looking for. The Fire Lord? A way in? They just found it extremely hard to believe that this place was dead silent. There wasn't a soul around to hear them. So why were they whispering?

"You don't think he fled...," said Aang in a low voice, "do you?" They looked up at the sun. The moon was no where near it. So where _were_ they?

"There were so many ships out there," said Long Feng cautiously. "Perhaps all of the Fire Nation is out on the water in the protection of the boats."

"After what happened in the North Pole, the Fire Nation couldn't be that stupid," said Aang, shaking his head. "They would be sitting turtle-ducks out there."

Iroh looked alarmed. The Fire Lord couldn't have just _left. _"Let's try and see if we can get inside. The kitchen windows are always left unlocked."

Zuko gave his uncle an odd look. "How would you know that?"

Iroh merely grinned. The kitchens were in a building behind the palace, quite small in comparison. There was a hallway that ran beneath the ground from the kitchens to the palace to serve as a servant's corridor. Iroh, back when he had lived at the palace as a boy, had disassembled the locks on the windows to allow easy access from the courtyard. He had always been fond of food.

"Here we are," said Iroh, pushing the window open. He poked his head inside and looked right and left. There was no one. Zuko gave the old man a leg up and Iroh managed to squeeze himself through. Ty Lee went next, then Katara and Zuko. Long Feng helped Sokka through and he in turn pulled Toph up. Ty Lee scowled at them as Sokka set Toph down on the kitchen floor.

Iroh frowned as he looked around. Food was still set out as if someone had just been there. A pot full of stew was boiling over on the wood-burning stove. "This is strange," the old man commented as he stuffed a piece of bread in the left pocket of his robes. He took another piece and munched on it thoughtfully.

"But that doesn't stop you from stuffing your face," said Zuko dryly. Iroh gave his nephew a dirty look.

"Come on," said Iroh, "follow me." The group dutifully treaded behind him as they walked down a few steps into a dark hallway. There were several closed doors on either side. This must have been where the servants slept. Katara peaked in each of them in turn. The beds were made. The floors were swept. But it was still as silent as a crypt.

The corridor led to another empty hallway. However, this passageway was more elegant and the group assumed they were closer to where the Fire Lord stayed. They took a few turns to find that they had landed in the Great Hall. Dining tables stretched out before them, silvery and metallic. Fire Nation insignias hung from the ceiling on ornate tapestries. There were more hallways. This palace was much bigger than they had remembered.

"Maybe we should split up," said Katara. "Since we don't know where we are supposed to go."

"What if we're just wasting our time?" Zuko asked. "My father may not be here at all."

"That's a risk we have to take," said Katara. "We can't just leave. Come on, let's go in groups. Zuko, Ty Lee, and Sokka; come with me. Long Feng, Iroh, and Toph; go with Aang."

They divided up into their groups, but before they parted their ways, Aang turned to Katara and said, "I'm sorry about before. Just...Just be careful, okay?"

Katara nodded mutely and turned to face her brother. "Let's go."

--------------------------------------------------------

"Azula, you should stay in bed," Mai said for what had to be the millionth time. "We have men out looking for them. You needn't worry." They were floating along the shore as they had been for an hour. The sun was high overhead, but it gave them no strength. They knew what was to happen that day.

"I am not just going to _sit _here and do nothing," Azula snarled, "while the Avatar is out there looking to _murder _my father!" Her head still hurt tremendously, but that wasn't going to keep her in bed.

"Please, you're hurt," said Mai, sounding bored, "don't do this."

"I bet this is just apart of your plan," Azula accused. "You're trying to keep me here. Prevent me from fighting the Avatar. You _want _me to lose."

"Don't you think you're being a little paranoid?" Mai demanded. "If I remember correctly, I was the one that refused to follow Ty Lee. I could have left if I wanted to. But I _didn't._"

"But you did want to, Mai," said Azula hotly. "Badly. You wanted to leave me behind and run off with people you don't even know. They are not your friends, Mai. I am your friend. I have always been your friend. You just don't seem to care."

"I care more than you know," said Mai angrily. "I have stood by you even after you've lied to me and hurt me little by little. I _continue_ to stand by you even when I don't believe what you're doing is right. I have always supported you even as you lie to _yourself_. Because that's what friends do. So don't you come to me thinking that I don't care. It's true that I hate you sometimes. No more than that. I hate you every day. I curse you when no one is around to hear. But I still stay. And you're right; I did want to leave. I wanted to leave all of this war behind because I know the Avatar will be the one to end it. I wanted to. But I couldn't. I couldn't leave you. And if you don't see that, then I guess it doesn't matter anymore. If you've given up on me, then maybe it isn't my place to be here anymore. Maybe you want me to leave."

Azula didn't know what to say to that. She merely stood up and marched out the door. She wanted to get off this ship.

"I guess you made your choice," Mai whispered sullenly, knowing that no one could hear her. She sighed as she followed the princess out onto the deck. She was leaving too.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Let's check the throne room," said Zuko, leading the group down another metallic hallway. He and Katara traveled alone. Sokka and Ty Lee had split up from them once they had reached a fork in the road.

A reddish velvet curtain awaited them into the throne room. Katara carelessly pushed it aside, feeling the material rub against her cheek. She suddenly wondered when they had put the new curtain up after the old one had burned down back when they had rescued Zuko. Because she was wondering about this, she didn't see the shadows moving from the corners of the room. She didn't see the spurt of flame bolting towards her. And she certainly didn't see the body flinging out to tackle her to the ground...She was much too busy running her hand down the velvet.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear something?" Ty Lee asked, frowning at Sokka.

He glanced at her. "No. Why?"

"I thought I heard someone yell," Ty Lee shrugged.

"Where?" Sokka demanded quickly.

"I don't know," said Ty Lee, waving her hand in the direction behind her. "Somewhere over there." Sokka took off running.

--------------------------------------------------------

Katara smacked her chin on the ground. Hard. The weight of Zuko's body crushed her and it felt as if someone had wrapped a hand around her lungs and was giving them a squeeze. "Gerroff," Katara cried, her voice muffled.

Zuko rolled off, kicking some flames up at the guards that stood before him. There were five of them and none looked in the least friendly. Katara jumped to her feet, aching all over. There was only a little water left in her pouch, and she didn't want to waste it. Zuko had already slammed two of the guards against the wall and they were unconscious on the floor. She tripped one of them and kicked him in the head. Zuko set another's clothes on fire as Katara shot knives of ice at him. The last one, Zuko pinned against the wall.

"_Where is the Fire Lord?" _Zuko demanded.

The man remained silent.

"I just _asked _you a question!" Zuko breathed.

"He'll kill me," said the man in fright.

"_I'll _kill you," Zuko warned.

The man hesitated. Zuko raised his hand, fire licking his fingers. The guard focused his attention on the bright flames. The fire spluttered out.

"What the-?" Zuko started. He tried again. A small flame flickered up before dying again. "Oh no," Zuko whispered, his eyes widening.

A small little smirk played at the man's face.

--------------------------------------------------------

Mai ran after Azula. They were several feet from the palace when it happened. A shadow covered the building before them. At first, Mai just took it to be a storm cloud drifting in the sky. But when Azula stopped and lifted her eyes to the sun, Mai knew differently.

The moon was a dark circle in the sky, slowly creeping over the fiery sun. "It has begun," Azula whispered, as the world was thrown into darkness. "I must find my father."

Mai said nothing. They both knew that Mai hadn't come to look for the Fire Lord and though Azula pretended as if nothing had happened between them, her face said differently.

The doors were locked, all around the front of the palace. That was when Azula spotted an open window through the gloom. She quickly scrambled through, though Mai was having trouble peeling her eyes from the darkened sky.

--------------------------------------------------------

"_Katara!" _Sokka cried as he spotted her and Zuko fleeing from the throne room. "Katara what happened?"

"We have to find the Fire Lord!" Zuko shouted. "It's happening! The Solar Eclipse! It isn't going to last forever." He kept trying to make the small flames on his hands higher, but they kept spluttering out.

"_Where could he be?" _

--------------------------------------------------------

Aang and the three other members of his party wandered aimlessly about the palace. Iroh kept throwing in suggestions of where they should go. They looked through the royal bedchambers, they searched storage closets, and they even visited the bathhouses, with no such luck.

"This is impossible," said Aang. "It's like a maze in this place."

Toph would occasionally stop and feel the metal with soles of her feet, trying to sense any vibrations at all. Metal wasn't as easy as rock and she was having trouble feeling for footsteps.

"_Oh," _said Iroh suddenly, looking down at his hands. He felt quite peculiar and he doubled over with shaky breaths.

"Iroh?" Long Feng asked, frowning.

"I can no longer firebend," said Iroh, quite calmly as he straightened up.

"Wait," said Toph suddenly, listening intently. "What was that?"

--------------------------------------------------------

Mai pounded down the hall. She had split up from Azula a few minutes ago. She had to find Zuko...He would be powerless against the Fire Lord if they managed to find them, even if neither could fight. _"Zuko!" _she called, her voice sounding strangely out of place.

She turned the corner and almost plowed right into the blind earthbender. Aang frowned. "Mai? What are you doing here? Where's Azula?"

Mai ignored his questions as she looked around. "Where's Zuko?" she demanded.

"He's with the others. We split up," said Aang impatiently. "But what are _you _doing here? And Azula?"

"I'm here to help Zuko," Mai snapped. "Azula and I split up too. I have no idea where she is. We must find the Fire Lord. I was just outside...The Solar Eclipse..."

"Oh," said Aang, "so _now _you want to help." He wasn't buying it.

"Believe me or not. Either way, we don't have a lot of time. There is a large chamber not far from the cells. There is a locked door barring it. If you want me to help, I can lead you to it. It is big enough to fit almost all of the guards in this palace..." She gave Aang a hard look. "Do you want me to help or not?"

"Lead the way."

--------------------------------------------------------

"Where could he be?" Katara repeated in frustration.

"He's probably not even here," said Zuko miserably.

"You don't know that," said Sokka, rubbing his forehead. "We have to keep looking. Think Zuko; is there a really secure place in this palace? A place where the Fire Lord could be protected from everyone else?"

Zuko suddenly looked up, his mouth falling open. "I'm such an idiot," he said. "Of course there is."

--------------------------------------------------------

Azula knew exactly where she was going. She kept her golden eyes focused at the end of the hallway, to where she would descend down a flight of stairs. She proceeded into darkness, knowing the path like the back of her hand. She didn't need to see to know that there was a hallway about seven steps forward to her right. She had walked down to the cells several times to torture various prisoners. She could picture every one of those faces...screwed up in agony and terror. Azula used to smile every time she saw her victims in her mind's eye; but now she was only left with remorse, knowing that she could have been one of those prisoners. The Avatar could have killed her back when she was in their possession. Why hadn't he? Why had she been spared? She certainly hadn't deserved it...

She made an unexpected turn, veering away from the cells. There was a long dark corridor, but she knew what was at the end. That was when she saw the guards.

They sprang to attack but stopped when they realized it was their princess that stood before them. They fell to their knees. "Princess Azula," they murmured, backing away.

"Let me in," she said impatiently.

The guards looked at each other nervously. "S-sorry, P-Princess A-Azula," a man stuttered. "T-the e-eclipse..."

Of course. How could she have forgotten? The door could only be opened with the flames of powerful firebenders...How could that happen if the moon was blocking the power from the sun? "Damn it!" Azula cursed. Louder, she yelled, _"DAMN IT!" _

"P-please," another guard begged, "th-they might h-hear us!"

"Who?" Azula demanded.

"The A-Avatar. They're h-here, s-somewhere in the p-palace."

"Well? Why haven't you killed them yet?" Azula asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"We s-sent some g-guards to meet them in th-the throne room, b-but the Fire Lord made it clear he w-wanted us here." The guard gulped at the scathing look on Azula's face.

"Go find them. I will stay here," said Azula, pointing down the hallway.

"I'm a-afraid we can't do that..." The words were barely out of his mouth before Azula swept out and knocked the guard to the ground. She casually pressed her foot down on his skull.

"Any one else have any objections?"

They shook their heads and scurried away. Azula let the guard on the floor up. She smiled angelically at him, gently touching his face. She felt a tremor run down his body. Her smile widened. "Run along now," she belittled him. "You wouldn't want to ruin that pretty little face." A blush crept across his cheeks as he stumbled backwards into the wall, his eyes locked on hers, before he ran off after the other guards.

It wasn't long before sounds of fighting could be heard somewhere down the hall. Suddenly Zuko was flying around the corner. He froze when he saw her.

"Ah, Zuzu," said Azula pleasantly, crossing her arms, a smile plastered on her face. "Good to see you again."

"How's the head?" he asked, smiling wickedly.

"Still throbbing," Azula admitted truthfully as Mai came into view.

"Zuko," she gasped. "You're...still...alive."

He raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, that's true."

"I...I'm sorry," she said. "I should have come with you guys."

Zuko glanced between Mai and Azula. "Did you guys have a fight?"

Azula said nothing. She just stared at Mai, her eyes lifeless, as if she could see straight through her.

"We've...gone our separate ways," said Mai carefully, glancing at Azula. The princess looked away.

"Does that mean...?" Zuko asked slowly, cocking his head to the side.

"_AHHHHHHHH!" _Aang sped towards them, guards chasing him down. They held spears high over their heads, shouting curses after him.

Katara and Toph tripped two of them. Sokka then came after them, waving his boomerang as he cried a strange little war call.

"Open the bloody door!" Katara shrieked, narrowly avoiding a spearhead in her back.

"I can't!" Zuko cried. "No firebending!"

"_Aang! You have to do it!" _Katara cried. "Open the door!"

He hesitated, but only briefly. He told Toph to cover him as he sat down on the metal floor and closed his eyes. His heart pounded in his chest as he listened to the fighting all around him. Toph kept roaring and flinging metal at oncoming enemies.

_Concentrate, _he told himself. _Don't listen to them. _

Katara stopped to watch him as his tattoos started to glow. In fact, everyone stopped what they were doing to stare as the Avatar floated into the air.

"_STOP HIM!"_ Azula cried suddenly. The guards blinked out of their stupor to look away to face their princess. They began to throw their weapons at the Avatar.

"NO!" Katara cried, tackling a nearby soldier. Oddly, all of the spears seemed to avoid Aang as he rose higher and higher.

Then it happened.

The wind picked up and no one could see anything. There was a loud cracking sound and the door _exploded. _There were Fire Nation soldiers everywhere. The swarmed in and out of the room. Katara felt around blindly, bodies running into her from every direction. She looked up at Aang. He stilled glowed brightly, and his face was screwed up in fury. He landed on the ground and began to walk. The crowd parted for him, their hair whipping in the wind. Aang ignored all of them and went into the large chamber. Katara stumbled after him, pulling Ty Lee after her.

There he stood. The Fire Lord. For once, a look of amazement was plastered on Ozai's face. Katara almost smirked. Almost.

"Fire Lord Ozai," said Aang in a deep and terrible voice. Everyone froze. "Your reign has come to an end."

Azula ran up to her father and bravely stood in front of him. "I don't think so."

"Azula, you stupid girl, get out of my way," Ozai snapped, shoving his daughter to the side. She fell to her knees. Zuko never saw her looking more pathetic.

"Father," Azula cried. "I will not let him kill you." Ozai looked at his daughter. For a split second, he was looking at Ursa. He stayed completely still, watching how his daughter's silky jet-black hair fell into her face, just like his deceased wife's. He drew his eyes away to look at the Avatar. To look at those menacing glowing eyes. His son then caught his attention. His hand was clasped in Mai's. They watched on mournfully, quite frozen as he was.

"Tell Mother I said hi," Zuko told his father, his voice barely audible over the shrieking wind. Ozai suddenly looked stricken. The Fire Lord wanted to say it. He wanted to tell him that he hadn't killed his wife. He wanted to say several things. He wanted to say he was sorry. Sorry for everything. For not being the perfect father. For not being there for them.

But he remained silent.

He was much too proud to utter a single word.

_Not a word._

He did not scream. He did not yell. He didn't even close his eyes. He just stared forward as the Avatar stepped forward. Within a whirl of elements, Fire Lord Ozai fell forward on the ground. He was dead.

The wind died as well and the room was unearthly quiet. Aang fell on his knees, he was exhausted. Katara ran to him and threw her arms around him, sobbing with relief into his shoulder. "You did it," she whispered. "You did it. I can't believe it. You actually did it." He blinked his eyes open and looked at her as if he was surprised to see her.

Zuko and Azula, however, did not look pleased. Their father was dead on the ground. Just a few feet away. Iroh walked up and clamped a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "All hail Fire Lord Zuko," said the old man, really only for Zuko's benefit. But all of the Fire Nation soldiers took this seriously and kneeled before the teenager.

"_Fire Lord Zuko!" _came their cry.

Azula rose to her feet, her hands shaking. "No!" she shouted at them. _"NO!" _She glared at her brother. _"_I_ AM FIRE LORD!"_

No one replied to this.

"_I'M FIRE LORD! NOT HIM! I AM HEIR TO THE THRONE!" _she shrieked, borderline insane.

"Not anymore," said Mai meekly.

Azula spun to face her. _"What?" _

"You lost that right the moment Ozai lost faith in you," Mai said quietly.

The princess's lip trembled. She shook her head, refusing to believe it. "No, he wouldn't do that." _He wouldn't, right? _

"I think it is the time for you to leave," said Aang to Azula, barely taking his eyes from Katara's face. The waterbender smiled at him, making his entire face heat up. _Doesn't she know that I can't breathe? _

"Go, Azula," said Zuko calmly.

"No," said Azula, her face dark with anger. "I've worked _hard _for this. That's something you'll never understand. I _deserve_ to be Fire Lord."

"You _deserve _to be locked away and never see the light of day. You deserve to be beaten and paid back for all of the horrible things you've done. You deserve a lot of things. Being Fire Lord, however, is not one of them." Zuko kept his gaze locked on his sister. "I am giving you the choice to run away and never come back. Choose wisely."

Azula laughed harshly. "You were the one that embarrassed and challenged Father. You were the one that dishonored him. You did all of these things, yet I am the one pushed out in the cold. Care to explain that?"

"All I can say is bad karma," said Zuko, his lips curving into a small smile. He bowed his head slightly and wrapped an arm around Mai's shoulder, steering her away from his sister. He clamped his other hand on Sokka's shoulder and the group walked away, ignoring Azula's shrieks of protest.

--------------------------------------------------------

The moon was slowly slipping away from the sun, piercing light shining down on the turtle-duck pond. As they walked out into the courtyard, Aang and Katara made a beeline towards Appa. They looked behind them. Iroh, Mai, Zuko, and Ty Lee stood there, looking around awkwardly. "Aren't you all coming?" Katara asked, cocking her head to the side.

Zuko gave her a small smile. "I think we'll be staying here, Katara. After all, I no longer have anything to run from."

"You mean...?"

"I am to be Fire Lord," said Zuko, frowning as if he had just realized it himself. "I have to stay here, with my people."

Katara bit her lip. It was funny how they were just fighting the Fire Nation only moments ago, then suddenly their enemies were Zuko's "people".

"Hey, I'll be fine," said Zuko reassuringly. Sokka stuffed his hands into his pockets and kicked at the dirt. "Honestly, don't worry about me."

"And Azula?"

Zuko shrugged. "I think she's gone insane." And as if to prove it, the princess herself came streaking out of the palace, screaming profanities at the top of her lungs and flailing her arms like a lunatic. Zuko watched in amusement as the guards chased her around the courtyard. She casually shot bolts of lightning over her shoulder before tripping over a turtle-duck and landing face-first into the dirt. She raised her head, her lip bleeding, as the guards surrounded her and thrust pointed objects into her face. She rolled onto her back and kicked them away, shouting something nonsensical at them. Zuko sighed and marched over towards her. "Ah, dear Sister, is there nothing I can say to convince you to calm down?"

She replied by clawing up at his face. Three bloody scratches extended from his left temple down his cheek. Blood dribbled down his chin. He angrily kicked her, setting her robes on fire. She cursed at him as she stamped them out.

"Obviously, you can't be civil for even a minute," Zuko snarled, wiping the blood from his cheek with the back of his hand.

"Obviously," she replied, attempting to electrocute him. He narrowly dodged out of the way, his hair singed slightly. She slid her hands on the ground and rolled her body, kicking out with her foot to smack him square in the jaw. Zuko stumbled back. That was when Mai had the sense to come and help him.

"Now, now, now," she said, for once not sounding the least bit bored, "let's play nice." She casually flicked a dagger out from her wrist and twirled it around through her long, slender fingers.

"Stay out of this," Azula snapped at her.

Mai gave her a puzzled smile. "What? You don't want to take your revenge on me? I must say, Azula, I'm a little insulted."

"I don't want to have to kill you just because my brother has misled you," Azula snarled, kicking her brother in the chest. To him, she said, "You're still only second best." This got a rise out of him and he responded by tackling her to the ground and squeezing her neck with his right hand.

He breathed into her ear, "Say that again."

"With...pleasure," she managed as she kicked him off of her. Mai slung a dagger at the princess. Azula gasped slightly, staring at the handle sticking out of her left shoulder. She pulled it out as blood blossomed across her robes. She clamped one sweaty hand over the wound, struggling up to her feet. Mai had only used this as a warning, but Azula had taken another step towards Zuko. She swung out with a fiery hand, catching him in the nose. Blood spurted from his face and as he tried to stifle it, he reached out with his other hand to get a fistful of her dark hair. Mai struck Azula again, this time in the other shoulder. Azula cried out in pain, doubling over and cursing into the dirt and blood.

"You can stop at anytime," Mai informed her, taking a look at Zuko's massacred face.

"I don't think so," said Azula, standing up once more. Clenching her teeth, she slid out in defense. Her eyes were focused on Zuko's face and Mai knew what was about to happen. The princess was going to kill him with a single bolt of lightning. Mai let her hand fly one last time.

Azula was struck in the stomach. She glanced down at the blade protruding from her body as if she couldn't believe it was really there. A bubble of blood burst from the corner of her mouth as she looked up at them with frozen eyes. Then she collapsed.

Zuko stared down at his sister's body. She was dead. She was _actually _dead. He pressed a bloodied hand to his lips to stop them from shaking. His sister was gone. Deceased. Lifeless. Departed. No longer living. What was left of her was merely a corpse heating in the midday sun. He glanced at Mai. She seemed to be thinking the same thing. They had just killed _Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. _

"Zuko, are you okay?" a voice chirped from behind him. Katara. He looked at her, and she at him.

And suddenly he was flooded with a sense of relief. It spread down to his toes and he let out a long sigh. "Yeah, I think I am," he said, looking at each of them in turn. It was over. The war with the Fire Nation was _over. _

--------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yay! Finally Azula and Ozai have been pwned. Reviews are grateful. And NO, I'm not done yet. Mwahaha...**


	25. Epilogue

**Here it is...the much awaited epilogue (well, not really). **

-------------------------------------------------------

Zuko laid out on the grass, his arms stretched out behind his head and his legs crossed at the ankles. It was as if he had just woken up from a freakish nightmare to find himself safe beneath a thousand stars. He tilted his head to the left to look at Mai. She had sat down to join him, her grey orbs aglow with starlight. She gave him a small smile as she leaned down to kiss his forehead. It seemed like it was only a moment ago she had been trying to slice him up with her famed daggers as they splashed into the frigid stream. Maybe she had loved him even then. Maybe he had too.

Gazing at him, Mai would do anything to see him laugh. He had been under so much strain lately and she wasn't sure what kind of thoughts were going through his head after the death of his father and sister in the same day. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Gullible is written across the stars." And there it was. That laugh that made warm tingling sensations shoot to her toes.

It was then that a speck of fire shot across the sky, getting larger and larger. Zuko did not panic at the sight of Sozin's comet. He merely turned his head and kissed Mai back, very gently, as they each made a wish. _After all, that's what you do when you see a shooting star..._

-------------------------------------------------------

"What to eat, what to eat?" Sokka questioned himself. There he was, sitting in the Great Hall of the Fire Nation palace, amongst plates piled high with foreign delicacies. How could he be burdened with such a choice? It was probably more difficult, he thought, than Aang having to take on the responsibilities of the Avatar. "I suppose I'll just take a little of everything," he decided, stuffing the nearest item of nourishment into his mouth. He instantly jumped up, hopping from one foot to the other. "AH! _AH!_ HOT! _HOT!_"

Ty Lee was frozen with mortification as she watched the slimy fish dangle from the Water Tribe boy's mouth. He spat it out on his plate, gulping down a cup of fresh water. And then, to all of the dinner guests' distaste, Sokka cut up the already half-chewed fish and (rather gentleman-like, mind you) he gently placed the fish bits in his mouth with fingers dripping with saliva. It was then that Ty Lee stood up and excused herself from the table on accounts of suddenly losing her appetite.

"I knew she wouldn't hold up," Toph said smugly, though only to herself, as she felt the carnival-freak's footsteps die away.

-------------------------------------------------------

After having seen Zuko and Mai slip out from yet another dinner party, Aang decided to do the same. He had to finally tell Katara what was on his mind. He thought his brain would explode if he didn't get it out of him sooner or later.

He took her by the hand and led her into the silent courtyard. He had trouble judging the difference between a stone bench and the turtle-duck pond in the dark and to his embarrassment, promptly fell in and splashed Katara's new dress. He was greeted with the sound of mirthful laughter, which he realized was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

"Are you okay?" she asked, pulling him up and bending the water from his clothes. "Is that what you wanted to show me?"

Aang felt his face burn but replied, "No. I wanted to show you this." Heart throbbing and palms sweating, he leaned forward and kissed her. He pulled away quickly to see what her reaction would be. There was nothing but silence. He could barely see her face in the dark. His heart sank. He knew before hand that he would either be pleasantly surprised or publicly humiliated. Unfortunately, it appeared that she had chosen the fate of the latter for him.

"Katara?" he asked, suddenly wondering if she was really there. Perhaps he had made an even greater mistake in which he had taken a tree to be his waterbending friend. His ears heated at the very thought.

Suddenly, there she was. Her lips were on his like a cool drink of water. "I love you Katara," he managed to say, before tripping backwards back into the pond. Sleeping turtle-ducks squawked in protest. But Katara smiled at her goofy little Avatar; for she had loved him and nothing else seemed to matter. And deep in her heart, she had known this all along.

**THE END**

-------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Woohoo! Aren't you proud? I finished, I finished. I thought I would end the story with a bunch of sappy goo. Hope you liked the story. I plan to write another (but shorter) fanfic with two of my favorite characters (I refuse to reveal the names). But for now, I better get some more reviews people. OR ELSE. **


End file.
